His Salvation
by Ashuri009
Summary: When a young woman,chosen by Jashin rescues Hidan from the pit that he was burried in six years ago,she had no idea the trial's she would be facing,dark secrets of her past are revealed.Can Hidan learn to care for another being,can she learn to trust him
1. Light of day

**I'm Finaly back guys! I know its been a while since I last updated any of my stories but that is for good reason! Mainly I have had issues with the internet and also moved into an apartment and then moved back home. Just so you know updates on these stories will be rather slow and will take me more time because of the fact I have work almost all week long. But anyways I have come up with a New character her Name is Hideki and shes a Jashinist.**

**Disclaimer.- I don't own any of the cannon Naruto charcters mentioned in the following story. The only thing I own is the idea and plotline for it, Hideki is my own personal creation. The rights of naruto belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto©**

* * *

Chapter One: Light of Day

* * *

The calm breeze ran through the young woman's hair as she walked through the quiet forest. Resting lightly against her chest was the symbol of her God, Jashin. She was quiet as she walked, paying attention to her surroundings, yet blending in with her surroundings almost as if she belonged there. Many who had seen her in a passing glance would describe her as a wood sprite, but she was far from a friendly protector of the lands. she was something far more graceful, something far more lethal, she was a messenger, a cleaner of the corrupted souls. Yet something was pulling her towards an area of the lands she had never traveled before. A few yards in front of her there was a large pile of boulders, and coming from those boulders was a faint chakra signature. " Ah, I found you.." she mused softly

Deep beneath the boulders lay a decapitated, angry immortal. He was currently deep in a meditation that he taught himself during his time underground. Revenge was one of the biggest things that were present in his mind, and if he somehow managed to get out, that would be his first mission. He missed the feeling of the air on his face and through his hair, the smell of the earth after rainfall, the blood of battle, his scythe, and most of all he missed being able to _move_ .

Her hands moved a few rocks aside and she wasn't in the least bit startled to find a human hand that was warm to the touch despite it being severed from its owner's body. After all Jashin- Sama had told her what she was to do here. She ran her fingers over the skin and sat it down out side of the pit and continued to dig quietly, sweat running down her pale cheeks as her hands became scraped and bloodied on some of the larger and sharper rocks. After a few hours she was near the bottom and moved another rock aside finally finding a human head. Lifting it quietly she placed it next to the other body parts and sat down and scratched her head thoughtfully.

A strange sensation filled his scalp, the relief of pressure followed by light pulling. A light breeze brushed over his face and it broke his meditation. He shot his eyes open and was partially blinded by the summer's brightness, after taking some time to adjust he noticed the girl above him. Countless thoughts flew through his head as he looked at her; how did she find him? What was she going to do? Which side was she on? How likely was she to help? He sorted through these thoughts, pushing them aside, and as usual and relied on his mouth to do the thinking for him.

"Hey!" he called suddenly, not meaning to startle her, "would you be so kind as to put me back together?" he asked, trying to suck up to her as he did with Kakuzu. His past partner hadn't been the most co-operative person to work with, but he did what needed to be done. The last time Hidan separated from his body, he had sucked up to Kakuzu for a moment but quickly went back to being himself.

She looked at him and gave a small nod " Jashin-Sama sent me here to get you and restore you to your physical form" she slowly started placing his body parts back to gather and her hands started to glow dark green with chakra as she held them over him, small green threads of chakra began stimulating muscle growth and fresh skin began to knit to gather, her lips were moving slowly as she murmured a prayer to help keep her concentration. Nearly twenty minutes passed before she had finished and as she did she looked into his eyes " Jashin-Sama also said that I was yours, to do with what you like" her voice was soft, and her golden eyes held an odd light to them.

He remained silent as a grin stretched across his face. This girl had been _sent _by Jashin-Sama, and she was _his_ to do what he wanted with. Once he was completely healed, he tested his coordination, slowly standing as he opened and closed his hands then rotated his feet. Finally. He had no idea how long he had been buried because the days and nights blended together, but he didn't particularly care at the moment.

"Fuck yeah!" he shouted as he shot his fist into the air with wide eyes. The wind started picking up and his nerves forced him to shiver. "Scythe and clothes?" he asked the girl, finally realizing that if it wasn't for her he wouldn't be standing but Jashin had sent her. So, in thanks, he followed with another question; "Did you find my rosary?"  
He was not known for his tact, nor his brilliance. His hair waved in the wind and helped emphasize how clinically insane he looked with a huge grin and wide eyes.

She nodded slightly and handed him his rosary, followed by a pair of pants. " Your scythe is over there against the tree Hidan-Sama" she said softly, her light golden eyes meeting his fusha colored ones. She stood up brushing her hands off in the grass. " If your wondering, my name is Hideki" she scratched at her arm for a moment before looking up at the sky. " Oh um you've been in that pit for about six years now. Jashin-Sama just wanted to be sure that I would be able to find you with out difficulty" she looked back at him and giggled softly " You could also use a hair cut and probably a bath.." the laugh was soft but it still brought a warm feeling to he cheeks " Well come on then I'll show you to the camp for the night.. there's also a hot spring near by"

Hidan nearly stumbled over when he slid into the pants then headed to the nearest tree and took the scythe in his left hand, swinging it over his shoulder. "Hideki, huh? Tch. Jashin couldn't have sent someone with an easier name?" he complained with a chuckle. "Hot springs sound like a damn good idea." The scythe weighed him backwards and he struggled to maintain balance. The muscles were repaired, but using them for the first time in six years would take some getting used to. "For fuck sakes." Hidan swore as he swayed. Gradually growing even more annoyed, he swung his scythe to his front and leaned on the handle. The three razor-sharp blades gleamed next to the grass, the sun slowly retreated behind the horizon and darkness loomed in to take its place. "Lead the way. Maybe we could pick up some real clothes," he sighed as his free hand scratched at the right pant leg, "these wool pants are itchy as hell!"

She shruged lightly and brushed some hair out of her face " My apologies for not having more appropriate garments" she said in reference to the wool pants. " It wouldn't hurt to stop and get some better ones" As the moon rose in the sky it casted a dull light that made the young woman's skin have the appearance it was glowing. A soft hum passed her lips as she brought her rosary to them and said a small prayer. Her golden eyes met his once more and she nodded slightly as she began to walk towards the small camp she had set up earlier that day. She sat down quietly and took some food rations out of her bag and started up a small fire that was only enough to light the small area,and cook the food. At this late hour no shinobi would dare be out in the forest, because of a rumor that had spread like wild fire, a rumor of a woman who lured many to her grasp, and when they were found. Their life's had been taken, and their hearts would be missing.

He followed her with a sigh, swinging his scythe over his shoulder and forcing his legs to work despite their throbbing complaints. Rest sounded like a good idea to his body but there was so much to do, he would have preferred to do anything else than sleep. He had already done enough of sitting still and accomplishing nothing. Once his body slumped into the grass before the girl's campfire his desires to continue moving were lost in the dusk. His muscles thanked him and a soft sigh passed his lips. He placed his scythe behind him, pointing the blades away from him and watched as she added to the fire.

"Thanks a fucking million." he whispered, adding to the sound of distant crickets that prepared for their song of the night. His eyes drifted over her and her beauty alone almost made the likelihood of her being a follower of Jashin doubtful. He smiled at her and blinked slowly.

She passed him a water container and nods a bit " Your welcome" after she had finished cooking the food rations she passed one over to him and smiles softly. " You must have been quiet uncomfortable having to walk to the camp, well no worries we could stay here for a few days, so you can get used to being able to move again" she ran her fingers through her hair wih a soft sigh " Either way I can guarantee, that no one would bother us" her odd golden eyes shifted slightly as she looked up at the stars that were beginning to come out. " If theirs anything else you would like for me to get you, just ask alright." she shifted slightly to where she was sitting on her feet, her ankles crossed beneath her as she nibbled lightly of the food ration she had prepared herself. " I know it's not much to eat, I just didn't have time to hunt for anything bigger today, I'll be able to in the morning"

* * *

The next morning a rather loud crack of thunder startled her out of her light sleep and a loud " Shit" passed her lips as she rolled over her hand landing in the red hot coals from the previous nights fire causing her to accidently burnt her hand in the red hot embers of what had been the camp fire

Groaning at the loud thunder that had rudely awoke him from his rest. He glared up at the sun which was desperately trying to fight its way through the thick clouds and sighed. As he sat up, he glanced over at the girl who had recently injured herself.

"Shit, are you okay?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. The pain in his muscles was as absent as his current sense of direction. He stretched briefly and stood, happily moving with proper co-ordination. Hidan motioned towards her and propped himself down at her side.

She shook her hand a bit spouting obscenity's under her breath for a few moments before looking at him and nodding " Yes Hidan-San I'm fine just burnt my hand a bit" she shook her hand once more for a few seconds before grabbing a small vial of a greenish looking paste and rubbing it over the burn with a light hiss " Son ofa bitch that stings..." she grumbled

His eyebrows shot up in mild amusement. "Quite the mouth on you," he teased playfully. He let out a soft sigh and watched his savior apply the paste over her hand. His hair blew in the increasing wind as the sun was completely blocked off from gazing upon the land. He looked up at the sky and sighed, "We should get the hell out of here unless you want to get caught in that," he gestured at the almost black clouds approaching. Another loud crackling accompanied a bright flash in the distance.

She looked up at the sky and then groaned as she stood up her back popping causing another groan, this time one of relief to pass her lips." You should hear the way I talk when I get really ticked off" she mused lightly a scowl coming across her lips as the first few drops of rain started. " Oh give me a fucking break" she grumbled up at the sky as the small drops became much larger ones. With another sigh she passed him a traveling cloak with a hood "Might want to put that on" she said as she pulled a smaller one over her head. " Man this fucking sucks.. it just had to start raining.." gathering up the rest of her belongings she stood and began to walk next to him, leaving no traces of their camp behind.

* * *

End chapter one.

Reviews feed my Happy gauge!


	2. Warm

Disclaimer- I own no rights to Naruto, I only own the Idea and plot to this story

Authors note- Due to unforeseen reasons updates will take a while, this partially being because of work, and also because I plan to take a while on this story to make it the best I can.

He stayed a few paces behind her as they wandered through the dark, wet forest. The scythe was propped over his left shoulder as he walked with ease in comparison to the previous attempt the day before."Where are the hell we heading?" he asked from under his hood, almost getting drowned out by another crackle of thunder. The water beaded and slid from the cloak without getting it very wet and he watched in mild amusement, poking at it like a child with his free hand.

She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow slightly " Where would you like to go, after all _you _are the one in control of _me_ remember?" she shrugged a bit and cracked her shoulders lightly as her golden eyes scanned over his face.

His attention left the water-repelling cloak and returned to her, his eyes focusing on her as he sped up a few paces to stand next to her. "I... I've also been an outsider to this world for six fucking years..." he stated, twitching his head in the direction that the camp was, "Tch. I don't know how much things have changed..."

She grew silent for a moment and then looked back up at him " Yeah, sorry," she hummed lightly and bit at her lip " Things have changed quite a bit.." she muttered slightly " I mean with Akatsuki having destroyed almost all of the leaf village it's been constant fighting ever since. Hell there's been a war for the last three." she rubbed her arm and sighed looking up at the sky " War is so pointless, I mean all it does is corrupt people further..."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and eyed her. "The leaf was nearly destroyed? What about that shadow fucker?" He spat the questions in rapid sequence, "The Akatsuki's still functioning?"

She scowled at the mention of the Akatsuki " Yeah, they're still functioning... bastards got all the tailed beasts and are trying to control the world now.."

He blinked at her hostility and decided to remain silent for a moment. Thunder cracked loudly nearly immediately after a flash and the rain started coming down as though someone had turned on the bathtub faucet to full blast. "I used to work for those _bastards_." he said without looking at her as he looked slightly in front of her person.

She let out a soft sigh and looked up at the sky. "That was in the past, and besides, it doesn't matter if they do get control of the world..Because eventually they will die..." she shrugged and looks over at him flashing a small but menacing smile" Personally I have nothing against them, it's only Lord Jashin wants them taken care of so, you know how it goes"

He met her smile with a lopsided grin of his own and nodded in apparent confusion. "He does?" he asked, readjusting his hold upon the slippery metal over his shoulder. He gestured to a nearby enclosure just large enough to shelter four people and headed towards it. The thunder cracked louder again after a quick flash of beautiful, blinding yet lethal light

She followed him over to enclosure and sat down and pulled the water resistant cloak off and set it down on the ground shaking her hair out a bit and sighing softly as she rested her back against a rock. She looked at him as he entered the cave. " Yes Lord Jashin wants them taken care of, I mean their killing innocents... after all, the first law of Lord Jashin is. Those who don't understand pain don't have the right to inflict pain upon others."

He rubs the back of his head in a brief though, staring out of the enclosure. "Shit. I never thought of it that way before." he slid the scythe from his shoulder and propped it against the side wall. He dropped his head against the back wall and turns his head to look at her. "How many are still alive?" he asked, only last remembering getting separated from Kakuzu

She crossed her arms and sight "Eight remain alive, nine if you include yourself"

He grinned with one side of his mouth. "I knew that bastard was too stubborn to let himself get killed..."

"The two who have been killed are Uchiha Itachi, and Orochimaru"

The eye guy bit it, eh?" He chuckled to himself. "What about Tobi and Deidara? I would've thought they'd be the first to get theirselves killed."

"Tobi is actually Uchiha Madara, and Deidara is still alive as well"

Madara?" he asked in surprise. "Madara is Tobi? I would've never fucking guessed _that_."

she nodded slightly and watched in interest as lightning struck a tree causing a large split to go down the center of it, her golden eyes turned back to him and she nodded once more " Not many people would have guessed that small detail" she admitted

"Tch. Tobi used to annoy the hell out of Deidara." he shrugged, "I guess now that his cover is blown, it won't happen anymore." He flinched at the deafening crackle which immediately followed a blinding light. "You plan to go against them?"

She looked at him and thinks thought for a moment. "Sometime in the future perhaps, but as it stands right now. I'm not in the condition to fight them at the level of strength I have right now." she sighed again and took out a water bottle and tossed on to him " Here's some water for you, I didn't manage to gather any fire wood so it's going to be a bit of a cold night tonight"

He thought it over for a moment as he drank some water. "We could end up dead." he said simply, "Isn't there a village nearby?" he asked, his mind jumping like a rabbit. His thoughts then slid to his past experiences with the Akatsuki and even though he didn't enjoy being bossed around, the missions were worth it.

Double-crossing them could end up putting him back underground, but at least this time he'd have some company to spend eternity with. That thought made him laugh to himself.

She sighed a bit and weighed the options carefully and nodded after a minute of debating with herself "Yes, there is a village about three miles from here" she admits. " But it's rather rainy, and cold out right now... and it's only going to get colder, so we better had start headed towards the village unless you want to get stuck out here in a snow storm.. man that would really suck to fucking freeze"

He didn't think that over for very long before agreeing and offering her the remaining water in the bottle. He wrapped himself closer in the cloak uncomfortably, attempting to keep himself warm.

She caught it and took a small drink before moving closer to him for warmth and passed the bottle back to him "Hey you need this more than I do, so go ahead and drink it up." She soon fell asleep against him, having gotten warm enough to be comfortable.

He smiled at her and placed the bottle to his side for later and awkwardly he leaned into her, his heavy head resting on hers. "Warm..." he said quietly, unsure if he was drowned out by the downpour of rain. The thunder gradually grew quieter and the flashes less blinding as he drifted into a passive hypnosis, something he taught himself while underground.

End Chapter Two


	3. You need to get laid

Chapter three- You need to get laid

**Disclaimer.- I don't own any of the cannon Naruto charcters mentioned in the following story. The only thing I own is the idea and plotline for it, Hideki is my own personal creation. The rights of naruto belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto©**

* * *

The storm continued growing in intensity, bright flashes of lightning followed by loud claps of thunder had pulled Hideki from the realm of sleep and had her staring out of the cave, watching the ferocious storm.

"Mmmmmphh... fucking..." Hidan grumbled angrily from somewhere between his hypnotic state and being conscious. "...air." he finished after a few seconds.

A small snicker passed her lips as she turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Sitting up from her position on her stomach she watched him as he began to wake up.

He let out a long, drawn-out sigh and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes took a moment to focus as his mind slipped out of its trance. "Ugh." he complained again once he saw the weather, "Fucking rain. Go away."

She snickered lightly at his attitude towards the rain and rolled her eyes slightly "Man come on bitching at the sky won't do any good."

The enclosure was lit by a flash from above. He turned to her and narrowed his eyes, annoyance flaring. "Tch. I am so god damned sick of..." he began but was cut off by a loud cracking that ran across the sky. His eyes rolled to show their whites and he leaned his head back against the dirt wall behind him.

She chuckled lightly and jumped when another loud crack of thunder sounded "Shit that's loud.." she grumbled crossing her arms over her chestShivering slightly from the cool breeze that was blowing in the cave.

"Is this even morning?" he asked as he leaned forward and out of the cave to glance at the sky. His stomach complained loudly and his face shaded pink. "You mentioned there was a village nearby?"

She had looked out at the rain that was cascading over the cliffs like a waterfall. "Yes there is a village nearby, but do you really want to go out in that shitty weather?"

He shivered, leaned backwards and balanced his weight on his toes as he squatted onto his ankles, lifting the scythe from where it lay. "Hell yeah! A village means warmth. It was warmer underground for fuck sakes." he swore.

Once more she rolled her eyes and stood up pulling on the traveling cloak with a small grumble " Meh.. I hate the rain. and shit with how cold it is its going to turn to snow soon enough..."

"Waiting here and bitching about it isn't going to do much," he teased as he shrugged back into his cloak which was almost falling off of him, "Unless we kept and used all the heat from your breath."

She scowled at him and gave him a venomous look " Well at least I don't look like something a that got drug through the fucking mud a dozen fucking times."

"Morning's make you such a cheerful person." he noted as he turned to face her, "Are you coming?"

She scowled once more and followed after him grumbling under her breath as she walked. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming, shit don't get you panties in a fucking knot"

"How could I? You didn't even give me any underwear you only gave me a wool pair of pants!"

She blinked at him a few times and then rolled her eyes and huffed again " It's a fucking figure of speech!"

He blinked at her and scowled, "How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

" Oh come on don't tell me you got brain damaged in that fucking hole, because all I need is to be walking around with a half retarded pretty boy!" she sneered at him, rubbing her forehead.

"What?!" he half shouted at her, tightening his grip on his scythe in anger, "Fuck you!"

She huffed her cheeks flaming red. "Well excuse me for being in a bad mood, you ass! I don't much like this fucking situation any more than you do!"

"You weren't stuck in a hole for six fucking years!" he protested his side of the story just before a bright flash temporarily blinded them both.

She covered her face to dull out the light and when the loud crack of thunder ended, she looked down at the ground and clenched her jaw " I'm sorry for what I said, that was below the belt."

"Tch. Whatever." he said, turning and leaving the safety of the natural overhang only to have the cloak work overtime against the downpour.

She sighed softly and picked up her backpack and followed him, staying about twenty feet behind him to allow him time to calm down.

After a short distance he stopped, realizing that he had no idea which direction the village was. He waited for her to catch up and he raised his eyebrows expectantly at her.

She stoped next to him and lets out another soft sigh " We need to head north now for about a quarter of a mile."

He exhaled loudly and heads in the direction he believes to be north, "Is the village large?

She shook her head and spoke softly "No it's a small village, it doesn't even have shinobi forces"

A small grin stretched over his face as he pondered the possibilities. "Free food then, huh?"

"If you want to look at it that way then yes, quiet often shop owners will give free food."

Hidan flicked the rain from his scythe with his wrist, and brought it in front of him, pointing ahead of them. "To the village!"

Shebegan following behind him, keeping silent as they neared the small village.

As they approached the village, the streets were completely empty. Rain cast an invisible line-of-sight wall a few dozen feet in front of them as they walked. His scythe almost began bouncing on his shoulder as he picked up his pace. "Where is everyone?"

"There are not many people who live here, many of them have moved on to larger villages, fearing destruction if they remained somewhere they had such little protection in.. the people who live here are mainly merchants and restaurant owners, a few run hotels and the more shady types run brothels"

"So it's like some low budget tourist attraction?" he asked, glancing ahead of them. Some buildings were boarded up, others closed and much to their inconvenience those that still had some lights on were locked.

"For fuck sakes!" he shouted in frustration as the next door he tried was locked as well, "Are they on some _lock-down _or something?"

"Get lost!" someone shouted from above them, and shutters slammed shut.

She rolled her eyes slightly and walked over to one of the inns and passed the inn keeper a small wad of cash and nodded slightly as she was passed a set of keys " Oi Hidan, I got us a room, so if you want to get somewhere warm, come on and let's get inside"

"Eh?!" he squealed as he spun around, "That place was not open a second ago..." his eyes drifted down the dirt road before he finished under his breath "I could've sworn..."

He started in her direction and a few steps later he felt resistance on his scythe. He stopped suddenly, hardened his grip on the weapon and centered his balance. He snapped the scythe counter-clockwise with both hands, pivoted on his right foot and slashed at what had approached him. "That's what you get you prick!" he stopped as he realized the hostile was the support beam to the shop's overhang. His scythe had cut cleanly through the wooden beam and threw the material of the overhang off balance, it had ripped near the middle as the right half fell to the ground.

He stared at it for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell had happened. "I... uh..." he stammered as he slowly turned to face Hideki.

She threw a set of keys at him and passed the owner another wad of cash with a small sigh. She then turned on her heel and began walking to the room that she had rented. Unlocking the door she walked over to the bed and collapsed with a satisfied groan. Her hair fell around her face and she closed her eyes and began counting to ten under her breath.

He fumbled and caught the keys with one hand as he tossed the scythe over his shoulder before following her in. The Innkeeper wore an amused expression as Hidan passed her. "Shut it." Hidan warned as he followed Hideki to the room. He turned to shut the door, propped his scythe against the door and turned to find her on the bed. His right shoulder touched his ear, letting out a satisfying pop from his neck then he followed suit with the opposite side. "It is sure a hell of a lot nicer in here," he stated, allowing his shoulders to relax.

Biting her lip she sat up and looked at him before nodding and stalking off into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her, locking it with a loud click she stripped out of her wet clothes and turned the shower on full blast and stepped under the scalding hot water with a satisfied moan as it began to relax her tense muscles.

He blinked at the bed then frowned at the bathroom door, shaking his head. "The fuck was that about?"

She came out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later and was wearing a black tank top and a pair of black pants "I needed a shower so I took one"

When the bathroom door had opened, a wave of steam erupted from the entrance slowly vanishing against an invisible wall. Hidan opened his eyes as he felt the slight moisture change in the air and stared at her. "Tch. Is there even any hot water left?"

She scowled slightly and crossed her arms over her chest as she sat down on the bed. "Yes as a matter of fact I did leave some hot water."

His eyebrows raised and he strode into the bathroom without another word, wearing a satisfied expression. The door purposely closed ever so gently, the knob clicking slowly as it locked itself in its frame. Hidan hesitated to lock the door but his libido made note of the numerous possibilities to an unlocked door. He shrugged out of the cloak, slid out of the annoying wool pants and walked into the shower. Thirty minutes passed as he lathered, rinsed, repeated and just stood there under the warm water as it crawled down the length of his body. It was something that he dearly missed, and his muscles were in agreement. The water turned off and he began drying off as he almost sighed at the door. He wrapped the towel around his lower half of his body and emerged from the bathroom, a wall of cool, dry air blasting him in the face.

On the bed Hideki was sleeping one of her arms thrown around a pillow hugging it to her chest while her other arm laid against her side, her legs were slightly curled against herself and her long silvery locks of hair sticking against her back and neck as her chest rose and fell with the deep relaxed breaths she was taking, her features were relaxed and she would make a small noise every so often as she burrowed further under the blankets. In a way she looked angelic as she slept, blissfully unaware that he had finished taking his shower and was now watching her as she slept. A soft whine passed her lips and her eye brows furrowed together as her dreamless sleep was suddenly interrupted by the beginnings of a nightmare.

Hidan strolled out of the bathroom, casually taking glances back toward the sleeping girl as he approached the dresser. He opened it slowly out of hope and was rewarded with a drawer full of pure white clothes. T-shirts, socks, two types of underwear and pants were laid out in sets, stacked in sets of two. "Must be some kind of couple's overnight room or something..." he mumbled as he slipped into the skin-hugging cotton.

She whimpered again as she rolled over on her back, a light coat of sweat covering her face. Suddenly she gasped and sat up her eyes wide as she looked around the room

His heart seemed to skip a beat and his nerves twitched, he spun to face her, confusion settling into his features as the sudden fear passed. "The hell was that?"

She looked over at him and shook her head slightly as she exhaled softly "Just a nightmare.. something from my past.." she shook her head and sub consciously rubbed her wrist lightly. A sigh passed her lips and she spoke softly " I'm fine, no need to worry"

He shrugged it off like he tended to do when he wasn't sure what was happening and sat on the end of the bed silently. His body temperature began to regulate at its normal temperature and he watched her for no particular reason. "Why do you sleep?"

She rested her back against the head board and looked at him " Because, it helps my nerves and also relaxes me.. I know I don't really _need_ to sleep, but I like to none the less."

"Tch. Waste of time, you could get the same thing done in half the time if you tried meditating"

She scowled slightly and crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the side "To each their own, _you_ meditate to relax, and _I_ sleep"

He nodded in agreement as they watched each other. "The shower was nice." he said, trying to break the awkward silence which was brewing.

"Yeah it was, your much more tolerable now that you've had one, I mean you did bitch the entire way here, granted it was raining but still."

"Tolerable?!" he spat in sudden anger as his brow creased inward, "You're one to fucking talk!" he growled.

She scowled and her eyes flashed with anger as she glared at him hissing slightly " What the fuck is that supposed to mean you ass?!"

He threw his hand up in front of him and began waving it around as he did his best impersonation of Hideki, "Waaah, I hate the rain! I hate the cold! Grrr! I hate the world! I'm going to take on Akatsuki!" he paused for a second as if thinking about it in the midst of his rant, "Like we could do a fucking thing to them!"

She growled again and curled her fists " You know what you pompous ass hole?! If I'm such a whiney little bitch then why don't you fucking do something about it huh?!" her cheeks were flushed with anger and her eyes held liquid fire in them as she continued " You don't even know a damned thing about me so don't you _dar_e go and fucking criticize me!"

He took a quick breath and choked down a vicious response, then inhaled deeply. "Likewise, bitch." he said, trying to calm himself down.

She scowled and crossed her arms and muttered under her breath. "You need to get laid..." she regretted those words the instant they left her mouth "Oh _shit"_

He ground his teeth against each other and his eyes narrowed. Anger brewed behind his eyes and he parted his lips in silence. He abruptly stood up and marched over to the door, swinging it open and catching the scythe then stepping into the hall. "Fuck this." he muttered.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that"

"You have no fucking _right_! Fuck you and..." he stopped in furious anger, unsure of what to say, "Your wool pants!" he yelled, his voice booming throughout the vacant inn.

Sighing she stood up leaving her key on the night stand, she walked past him "You keep the room.. I'll find somewhere else to stay."

"Fine." he sneered and marched back in the room, slamming and locking the door like an angry child. He stood beside the closet, trying to use his meditation to calm himself down. Emotions that were lost in time came like a freight train and plowed into him. His emotions overran his every thought and what little reason he had. Ancient emotions ran through him, fear, confusion, frustration, a child's pain of abandonment, guilt and an unknown rage. "FUCK!" he screamed and whipped the scythe out in front of him. It slipped from his hand and flipped through the air then stopped, blades slicing deep into the far wall.

She bit her lip and walked out of the inn and tried to find another one, only to be turned away at all the others.

After about two hours another storm began, and the thin clothing she was wearing was quickly soaked through. shivering she made her way back to the inn and sat outside of the room, her entire form shaking from the combination of the wet clothing and the cool temperature in the hall.

"Owww..." he complained as he removed his scythe from his chest and tossed it aside, outside the circle. The sun began to peek through the clouds as it stormed, lighting the room faintly and making the circle glow a light scarlet. He sat up and looked down at the blood triangle he was inside, his skin gradually returned to its original color from that of something one would see in a horror film. He hauled himself to his feet and complained quietly to himself, shaking his head. Anger was the primary emotion he felt as he attempted to sort out what happened to him earlier, all those feelings that overran him. "Fucking bullshit is what that was." he snarled at the blood-stained carpet.

Her lips had began to turn blue and she could no longer feel her fingers or toes as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get even the smallest bit of warmth. She sighed to herself and spoke softly, belittling herself. " Way to go Hideki. You such a fucking dumb ass." she sniffled slightly and continued cursing herself " Everything was fine until I went and opened my big mouth.." she pulled her knees against her chest, the shivering causing her teeth to chatter slightly and goosebumps to erupt on her pale flesh.

A familiar voice echoed quietly down the hallway, and Hidan approached the door pressing his ear against it. He steadied his breathing and listened. The scythe dripped more blood onto the carpet behind him and he glanced back at the white shirt on the bed.

The shivering became move violent and another sniffle escaped her " I should apologize... not that it would do any good" she whimpered slightly and closed her eyes feeling the all to familiar pang of tears stinging at them, not managing to stop a few that had made their way down her pale cheeks. "He was stuck in that hellhole for six years, and I've been nothing but a massive bitch to him.." she sighed softly and laid down on her side pressing her back against the wall. "I hate being alone, but he was in there for six fucking years, no one even came to look for him.... I'm such a fucking bitch."

He backed away from the door and quickly unlocked it, opened it half way and stood in the entrance. A small grin stretched across his face as he looked down at her. "You could say that again, The last part anyway."

She looked up at him for a brief moment before looking away "It's true isn't it... I'm a stupid fucking bitch that you probably want nothing to do with."

He grimaced and blinked at her, "You forgot to say beautiful." he said hoping that flattery will get farther than another argument.

A small gasp passed her lips and she looked up a few more tears rolling down her pale cheeks as she stared at him in disbelief "B...beautiful..?"

He smiled at her and pushed the door completely open with his right hand. "It's warmer in here." he said simply, ignoring her question. He stalked back in the room and adjusted the temperature of the electric heater that stood to the left of the entrance that was opposite the bathroom.

She walked in slowly and shut the door behind her before turning around to face him "I..." she was forced to swallow around a lump in her throat before trying to speak again "I'm sorry, about w...what I said earlier." She looked to the ground as tears once again slipped down her cheeks, rubbing her arm she bit her lip and tried to force the tears back, failing to do so she looked back up, her golden orbs holding regret.

Hidan sighed and stood upright and turned to face her. Anger flashed in his expression for a brief moment but left just as quickly, then was replaced by confusion. He stared at her for a moment longer and started to try and understand why he couldn't stay angry at her. "Forget about it." he blinked slowly as their gazes met.

She had visibly flinched at his anger and looked down to the ground once more, still feeling extremely guilty. Another shiver passed up her spine and was followed by a loud sneeze.

A soft sigh passed his lips and he glanced at the dark crimson-stained carpet. "Sleep, Stay warm." he said, gesturing to the bed, "We can't go anywhere like this." his hand waved aimlessly.

She nodded some and walked over to the dresser and got a large white shirt and some underwear and changed into them in the bathroom, she walked out slowly and bit her lip "I can take the couch.. I don't mind… you can have the bed..." she said softly.

His face crunched into a smile and he then exhaled through his nose. "I don't sleep."

She thought about it for a brief second and crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug allowing the tears to roll down her cheeks, not caring how weak it made her appear. "I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry"

He slowly wrapped his arms around her in return, awkwardly patting her back. "Don't worry about it..." he said, trying to ignore the pulling feeling at his stomach and how her chest felt against his.

She hesitated for the briefest of moments and then looked up to him, stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft hesitant kiss against his lips, she then pulled back and bit her lip shyly, and waited for his reaction

His heart picked up speed and he pursed his lips, staring at her for a moment. His stomach felt lighter, as though it was filled with cotton and he leaned in to return the simple kiss but drew back and smiled at her.

* * *

End Chapter three. Reviews for me?


	4. Not These Guys

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY ^^ SO FAR! 3**

* * *

Chapter four- Not these guys...

**Disclaimer.- I don't own any of the cannon Naruto charcters mentioned in the following story. The only thing I own is the idea and plotline for it, Hideki is my own personal creation. The rights of naruto belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto©**

* * *

She blushed and smilde lightly her light golden eyes lighting up slightly. "Wow..." she murmured in reference to the kiss, a sudden wave of shyness came over her causing her to look down and chew at her lip softly. A light cough passed her lips as she rubbed the back of her neck, trying to think of something to say to break the silence.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, pulling away from her unsure of what to do. He forced a smile and met her eyes. "I..." he began, but realized that he didn't really have anything to say. The sun gleamed in through the drawn curtains, turning the white carpet an orangey glow. He grimaced at the blood in the carpet and took a step into her and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't hate you, or think you're a stupid bitch... and I like your company" he explained.

For a moment she tensed, not expecting the sudden embrace, but gradually relaxed and returned it resting her chin against his shoulder before beginning to speak." I enjoy your company as well... It sucks not having had human contact in such a long time..." she admited closing her eyes and listening to the sound of his heart beating.

He slowly moved his hand up to her head and started running his hand through it cautiously, inhaling and smelling the floral like shampoo from the shower. He pressed her form closer to his body, feeling her warmth against his chest

Her heart was beating softly and her soft exhales swept across his skin, like a pleasant spring breeze. Her hair was almost as soft as silk and his fingers easily trailed through it, causing a soft content noise to pass her lips as she relaxed under his caresses.

He smiled faintly, and leaned in to kiss the top of her head. "Big plans tomorrow?" he asked with a small chuckle.

Her bright golden orbs met his fuchsia ones and she shook her head "Like I told you before..I don't have a home, I travel from place to place" she responded softly. "So no I don't have any plans what so ever."

His heart warmed at the thought of what she had done for him, how her warmth calmed him, how he liked her presence and how they were the same. "Wasn't there somewhere you wanted to go?" he asked, trying to push aside his vulnerabilities.

She smiled and shook her head once more " At this point, the only place I honestly want to be is with you" she admitted, her voice soft as she thought about how his presence was enough to keep her calm, and how perfectly her body fit against his.

He let out a long, drawn out sigh as he relaxed his head on hers, smelling the false lavenders in her hair. The curves of her breasts pressed against his chest, through her shirt. He closed his eyes briefly, feeling almost lost in her aroma."I was hoping we could bring justice down upon some strong opponents..." he opened his eyes and left them unfocused, "together."

She closed her eyes and smiled, her head swimming with many different replies, all of them practically the same as she nuzzled closer to him taking in his slightly pine like scent. " That sounds like a plan to me" she responded one of her hands rubbing lightly against his back as she grew even more comfortable in his arms.

He blinked and stood away from her, pulling her hair playfully. "How do I know that you're not a wuss?" he asked with a grin.

She blinked a few times as the slight stinging sensation that ran through her scalp and shrugged slightly "Why don't you try and find out?"

His grin almost reached to his ears and he cocked his head to the right. "You think you could take me?"

She returned the grin and shrugged once more "You haven't even seen me fight. " she licked her lips lightly and raised an eyebrow " I do have a high tolerance of pain you know"

He gestured to the door with his head and shrugged. "If you think you can handle yourself_, little girl_."

A scowl came to her lips, almost looking like a pout " I would be thankful if you stopped making remarks about my height _pretty boy_."

He snickered, walked over to the door and grabbed his scythe just below the blades. "If you can handle yourself, sure. Let's go, _little one_." he taunted. Before he could open the door all the way, it abruptly shot open and slammed in his face. A blurry figure dashed away from the doorway just after a kunai sliced into Hidan's thigh. He fell to the floor stunned for a moment then shouted, "What the FUCK?!" He glanced up at her, "You were followed?!"

She blinked a few times before sticking her head out of the doorway only to leap back as a kunai was slashed at her face, causing her eyes to narrow and a low growl to pass her lips as she pulled her katana out of its sheath " Ok... now I'm pissed.." she growled her teeth gritting in agitation as she clenched the blade. She looked at him for a moment "I didn't know I was being followed! I was more concerned about getting back here!"

He ripped the kunai out of his side with a mild complaint as he stood with his scythe. "How many are th..?" his question was cut off by a loud explosion that caused the windows to explode towards them in a wall of glass shards.

She covered her face with her arm and growls low in her throat, her eyes narrowing as the smoke cleared allowing them a view of who the attackers were. "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me..." she grumbled.

Hidan turned to the windows in time to have a sword shoved through his backside, erupting from his chest. Then there was clicking and six more blades found their way through his flesh, more in his back, one in his neck and one for each hamstring. "Ow." Hidan complained in a quiet tone as the blades dripped with his blood and a green liquid. His mind spun and before he could inhale again, his biceps were stabbed by swords.

She hardly had time to launch herself backwards as a large scorpion like tail hit the ground where she had previously been standing, and her left shoulder was struck by a kunai causing her to hiss and jump once more avoiding a series of poisonous darts.

"I know these weapons..." he began in a low voice, looking at the blades in his arms. Dozens of small spider-like figures crawled in through the windows. "Oh. _Shit_." he said as he realized the nature of their situation. He closed his eyes and focused his energy, his skin slowly faded black with white marks all over him.

The large metallic tail had wrapped tightly around her pinning her arms to her sides. In a vice like grip the tip of it pointing to her pale exposed throat.

"Hey you fucktard!" he shouted behind him, barely able to turn his head to do so. "What's the big fucking idea?"

She growled as she tried getting out of the tight grip her eyes focused on the tip which was drawing closer and closer to her throat "Bit busy here, trying not to get impaled!"

"Hmph. You stole the spotlight." a familiar voice complained from the windows and Hidan shifted his eyes to a blonde, dressed in a black robe with red clouds.

"The FUCK are you idiots doing?" Hidan demanded.

She cursed lightly in the back of her throat as she eyed the red headed man who has her tightly bound " Let me go.. geez you guys are idiots… attacking Hidan like that.." she hissed her eyes narrowing as she dogged her head to the side narrowly avoiding the razor sharp stinger.

Hidan?" The red head jerked his head to the side in disbelief, and slowly made his way in front of the immortal.

"I thought you got your ass kicked to oblivion by The Hidden Leaf, hm." the blonde chuckled as he leaned against the outside of the window frame.

Hideki scowled at the fact she was still tightly bound by the metallic tail " Yes, Hidan… you idiots seriously didn't think Lord Jashin would let his most loyal follower be taken out by some snot nosed brat did you?"

What the hell took you so long, hm?" the clay spiders fell inanimate and Sasori stepped closer to the bound, annoyed man.

"You were ruled dead." he began shooting a gaze at Hideki and tightening the iron tail, "Unless you faked your death. Where do your loyalties lie?" The red head backed up a few feet, twitching one of his fingers, causing the puppet that stabbed Hidan through the side of the neck to withdraw its blade and place it at the front of his neck.

She made a small grunting noise and clenched her fist "He was in pieces underground.. Jashin Sama sent me here to return him to his physical form.." she ground out as the tail was tightened just to the point of being slightly uncomfortable, this meaning her ribs were cracking under the pressure. A bit of blood ran down her chin as she took small breaths through her nose. "If he was one of you then why didn't you go looking for him.. who are _you_ to talk about loyalty?"

"Orders." Sasori said simply, his face blank of emotion. Deidara was the exact opposite though.

"What the HELL is with this broad? If we were told to find him we would have!"

She scoffed slightly and closed her eyes. " Well excuse me for judging you on that" she hissed a bit as the tip of the tail pressed into her neck breaking the skin.

"Fuck if I know where they are," Hidan began and Sasori stared him down, "you guys left me for dead. How the hell am I supposed to be loyal to the Akatsuki when they left me to rot in a fucking hole?"

"That was not our doing." Sasori replied and Deidara just glared Hideki with his arms crossed in front of him.

She glared right back at him and then blinked a few times and tilted her head " Wait.. Is the blond a tranny?" she asked

Deidara blinked at her and his eyes narrowed as soon as he realized what she asked. "What the hell is with her!?"

"Deidara." Sasori warned as his eyes focused behind Hidan and the tail sliced further into her and the tail squeezed harder. "Shut it."

"Then who DID do it? Was it Pein?" Hidan asked, trying to move but his movement was restricted from the swords through his muscles.

She hissed again and her breathing became more restricted as she glared at the red head her eyes promising an earful when she was finally released. Scoffing once more " Fuck... there's poison on that damned blade..." she mumbled, her eyes growing heavy. Shaking her head she fought to stay awake, though she was immortal, poisons still did have a _slight_ effect on her, usually causing her to vomit and have a splitting headache for a few days.

You stupid bitch..." Deidara mumbled.

"It was Madara. He didn't want to _waste _time and manpower to locate and free you. He assumed you to be dead." Sasori explained as the puppets slowly withdrew their blades from Hidan, leaving him to fall like a rag doll to the floor.

"Fucking bastard." Hidan swore into the carpet.

"As for this girl?" Sasori asked, staring at her, releasing the constriction just enough for her to speak clearly

" Jashin Sama ordered me to stay with Hidan" she responded taking in large gulps of air

"Lies." Sasori said as he narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't have time for games."

Deidara blinked at the two, with amusement in his eyes.

She scowled an all too familiar look coming in her eyes, much like the one Hidan got when someone insulted his religion. "Lies?! Lies?! FUCKING LIES?!" she seethed her eyes flashing dangerously as she glared at the red head. "Lies are what you fucking heathens live every day of your miserable fucking life's! You so easily take a life and inflict pain upon the innocent and the defenseless! It's because of people like _you _that Jashin-Sama chooses people like Hidan and myself to get rid of those who don't understand the pain of others!"

Something behind Sasori's eyes flickered with a hint of annoyance and he manipulated the puppets to surround her. "You don't know anything of _pain_. he muttered. Hidan's skin began to return to its normal pale complexion, his wounds instantly repairing. "If you ever dare even think of crossing me, I will not think twice to size you up to fit into a lunch box." All of the puppets simultaneously raised their blades in warning

"What do you think of that you bitch? Hm?"

"Deidara. Shut up."

"You'll have to get through me if you plan on harming her." Hidan said as he stood to face the puppet master. He cracked his neck and stared at him.

"If it comes to it I will have no choice but to do so, so it seems." Sasori shook his head slowly.

Blood was dripping from the puncture wound on her neck, and an all to familiar burning sensation was creeping down her spine as the poison worked its way through her body "Could you _please _let me down? It's not like I'm going to run or anything..." she muttered closing her eyes as she tried focusing her chakra to neutralize the poison.

"Where do your loyalties lie?" Sasori asked Hideki, glancing past Hidan who stood there glaring at him.

"Probably with Hidan, like the little dog she is, hm."

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan snapped, switching the target of his glare.

She bit back a snide remark and she spoke her tone even "My loyalties are first and foremost with Lord Jashin and yes, I am also loyal to Hidan.. and there for in a way loyal to the Akatsuki.."

Sasori shrugged, trying not to appear bored and flicked his wrists. All of the puppets abruptly withdrew and jumped over Hidan, scratching the ceiling landing in a perfect linear fashion behind their controller. Hideki fell to the ground and Hidan swung his scythe, still somehow in his hand, over his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked over his shoulder, not breaking his vision of the blonde.

She nodded slightly as she landed on her feet " Yeah, I'm fine but here in a few hours, this poisons going to make me sicker than hell" she muttered as she poked at the nasty blackish purple color the skin around her wound had begun to turn. "What about you, are you ok?" she asked softly.

Sasori turned to leave out the door, his puppets close behind him.

"Awwwwww" Deidara interrupted before Hidan could respond. "How cute."

"Let's go. We're going to take them to Madara." Sasori said from the hallway, but no

body heard him over Deidara,

"Hidan and Little Bitch, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Hideki snarled "SHUT IT SHEMALE!"

"What the fuck did you just call me?!" He howled, the dozens of clay spiders jolting to attention.

Sasori's eyes widened and Hidan looked around himself in a frantic state of mind.

"I have a name, it's Hideki, use it, and _maybe_ I won't pick on you for your gender complex"

His eyes filled with a childish rage and he held his hand out in front of himself as clay spiders closed in. His fingers were together, the first two pointing up with his thumb and the others were down.

"I don't have a god damned gender complex..."

"Stop it you two!" Sasori demanded from the hallway, and Hidan backed out of the room.

Her eyes sparked for a moment before she vanished and appeared behind Deidara and whispered "Boo" in his ear before appearing next to Hidan.

"Aiieeeee!" he shrieked in surprise, accidentally setting off a clay bomb through mischarging his chakra control. He dove forward through the smoke just as the chain reaction of clay bombs erupted in a loud blast of smoke, furniture and roof. The explosion sent Deidara toppling forward off his feet and slammed into Sasori's wall of puppets, shattering them and injuring the blonde further.

Sasori closed his eyes and ground his teeth for a moment then let out a sigh, before the smoke cleared, debris began raining back into the room.

She blinked a few times slightly surprised before rubbing the back of her neck and laughing nervously "Uh… oops..."

Deidara slowly forced himself to his feet nervously, watching the others then narrowed his eyes at Hideki. "You stupid bi…" he started but was interrupted by a flat, powered kick to his stomach. Sasori's foot knocked the air out of the blonde and placed him on his ass then he spun around to give the girl a warning glare.

"Let's. Go." Sasori demanded, emphasizing each word

She blinked a few times before biting her lip to keep from exploding "Sorry about that." she said shifting her eyes slightly.

Hidan blinked at Sasori, clearly surprised by his aggression. "Tch. We won't get anything done if this keeps up," Hidan began and looked into the room, "and someone would have heard that." Just as he finished saying that, the Innkeeper came running down the hallway.

Hideki's eyes widened and she took off after the blond and red head who had vanished "Oi Hidan! move it!"

Hidan looked around frantically, "Ehh!? Where?!" he sputtered.

"You're going to pay for this damage!" the Innkeeper shouted as she closed in.

Hideki suddenly grabbed him and yanked him harshly through the window her eyes were wide with slight excitement as she took off running down the street " RUN HIDAN RUN!" she shrieked just as the inn keeper squawked an began chasing her down the dirt road.

* * *

end chapter four

Be Kind Please review


	5. All Hell Breaks Free

**Hey Guys! I Cant Believe I reached 13 reviews in such a short time! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and Faved my story!**

* * *

Chapter five- All hell breaks free

* * *

She took off down the street passing Sasori and Deidara as she ran " Ahhh don't let the psychotic bitch catch me! I'm too young to die!"

"I have legs now you know!" Hidan shouted in annoyance and swung his scythe upwards so his hand slid down to the bottom of the handle and stabbed it into the ground. The sudden halt jerked him forward, and making him land with an unpleasant thud, face first into the dirt road.

"Like children..." Sasori complained under his breath.

"I thought you were immortal, hm?"

She looked back at the blond and shuddered "There are ways to torturer even a Jashinist!" she yelped " I'd rather not be stuck in water with a led weight tied to my feet thanks!"

"You're just going to draw more attention to us if you continue. She gave up already." Sasori explained, seeming already bored of the current events

She paused mid rant and blinked a few times before sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck with a small grin. " Hehe... so she has.." She then blinked a few times realizing Hidan was stalking towards her, a predatory look in his eyes. " Uh Hidan..... why are you looking at me like that?"

"Let's go, shall we?" he all but snarled once the others caught up with them.

"That woman will contact the local authorities, hm."

"Let's get off the main trail." Sasori suggested

She wisely stayed out of the reach of Hidan's scythe and followed the three of them out of the village and into the forest, her demeanor changing from joking to one of seriousness.

"Where the hell are we going, again?" Hidan asked, impatiently.

She shrugged " Dunno, beats the hell out of me, why don't you ask puppet boy?"

"We were on our way to the Akatsuki hideout, cutting through that village when we first saw Hidan."

"Just finished a mission." Deidara supplied, without looking at her.

Hidan leaned over to Hideki and whispered, "I thought you wanted to take them on, not join them."

Just before he finished his sentence, Sasori stopped walking and very slowly turned to face them. Deidara being none-the-wiser, continued walking by himself.

Hidan misread her expression, adjusted his scythe with his left hand and placed his right hand on his hip. "What the hell is your problem?"

She swallowed and looked at Sasori her eyes suddenly on gaurd as she noted his fingers twitching slightly.

"Take us on?" Sasori repeated back, staring at Hideki.

"You could have said something, hm." The blonde said, jogging back to the group.

Hidan's posture froze to that of a solid statue as he stared at Hideki, unsure of what to do.

She swallowed again and closed her eyes before speaking " Do your worst... Its not like I haven't already been through hell once..." her eyes opened and a few tears rolled down her cheeks "After all the Akatsuki did destroy my home when I was twelve.. The Snow Village."

"Bullshit." Hidan said suddenly without thinking, "Who?"

Deidara crossed his arms, staying surprisingly silent.

Sasori tilted his head and blinked at Hideki.

"You wish to bring hostility to the entire Akatsuki because of one team's mission?" The puppeteer asked.

She laughed bitterly and looked up to the sky and then to the ground before speaking, her voice soft " It doesn't matter anymore..it was foolish for me to even fathom taking on a strong hold like the Akatsuki.."

"Answer the question." Deidara snarled

"I used to" she admitted before closing her eyes.

"The more important question would now seem to be, do Hidan's loyalties really still lie with us? He didn't seem bothered to leave out the fact that she wanted to assault us." His fingers twitched again, but nothing visibly happened.

If Hidan stood like the way he was for any length of time, he'd be a target for pigeons. "Let's just bury them both then, hm?"

She visibly winced at the statement.

"Hidan." Sasori said with authority in his voice that made Hidan flinch. Not much, but it didn't go unnoticed.

Hideki suddenly covered her mouth to muffle a small sob that managed to escape.

Deidara clapped his hands together for a moment and an oversized clay bird appeared behind him. Sasori arched his back and leaned slightly forward. Only silent tension followed.

"Please..if you're going to bury anyone, bury me..." she choked out her golden eyes watering slightly as she looked at Hidan. " Hidan doesn't deserve to go through that sort of hell again.."

"Fuck you." Hidan said suddenly and spun to face Sasori, "You left me in that god damned hole to rot for six _years!_"

"It wasn't my choice, th.."

"Bullshit. If you truly wanted to it could have been done between missions."

Sasori remained in his stance and glowered at the immortal duo.

Hideki moved closer to Hidan and touched his hand softly.

"We were expected at the base a little while ago, hm." Sasori blinked slowly and nodded.

"It has to be done. Let's get this over with quickly." Without warning, Sasori took several leaps backwards. His fingers twitched, Deidara went airborne, and puppets clicked as they came to life from a scroll now at Sasori's feet. They bolted at the immortals in an irregular, unpredictable fashion.

Just as Hidan swung his scythe from his shoulder, something exploded at his feet, blowing debris into his face.

"Ack! Fuck!" He cursed from inside the smoke, and there was more clicking and sudden explosions.

He was suddenly shoved out of the way and a small choked gasp came from Hideki. As the smoke cleared it revealed her to be standing where Hidan was only moments before two swords through her chest.

Hidan swung the scythe around and ran at Sasori. Something bolted from the sky and exploded, knocking Hidan off balance just before he could get into the air. He landed with a loud thud and a clay bird landed next to him. "Ah, fu.." The bird exploded and stirred up more smoke.

The puppets that were with Hideki moved back and struck again two more joining them, the other six clicked after Hidan. He swore and swung his scythe blindly as another clay formation exploded before the puppets arrived.

Hidan jumped backwards, out of the smoke.

Deidara cursed loudly from above and dug his hands into pouches under his cloak.

She was stuck between the puppets her eyes wide as the blades continued to be thrust into her body, each time a spurt of blood flying from her body.

As though it was a subtle message to him, Sasori maneuvered himself almost under the airborne attacker.

As a puppet bolted directly at Hidan, he responded with a swing of his scythe only to have the puppet push off the ground and dodge it.

A twin-sworded puppet attacked from behind and took him by surprise, stopping him from jumping backwards with a sharp pain in each shoulder. He snarled and whipped the scythe around, crushing the puppet with a lethal blow.

Hideki took a moment and when the puppets withdrew the blades once more she charged at Sasori and slammed her fist into his neck.

Sasori's eyes widened in surprise at her almost teleporting speed and took the blow as though it was nothing. Something stirred under his cloak and a large wired, poison drenched spike lifted him away, then struck through her heart.

"Only three more. I'll make 'em count, hm." The clay bird hovered higher into the air.

Hidan ducked in time to dodge a projectile attack from one puppet and slashed through another. The puppets froze for a split second, but Hidan made it count and howled as he ripped apart the remaining four.

Sasori's face portrayed dismay and annoyance. Deidara's clay bird bolted directly for Hidan as Deidara chuckled from a dozen feet away from Hideki.

A centipede-shaped clay bug erupted from the ground and wrapped around Hideki.

Blood dripped down her chin and her eyes were wide as she felt her heart continue to beat, fear overcame her as she felt the centipede wrap around her. A small whimper escaped her lips

An explosion, loud enough to be heard from miles away sounded and Hidan's scythe went flying and stabbed into the ground. Deidara took several steps backward and Sasori ripped the spike from her chest, winding it back beneath his cloak.

A blood curdling scream passed her lips as she franticly called Hidan's name.

The centipede bound her where she stood, and Deidara laughed hysterically.

"Art is... a ban.." He was interrupted by a black spike that flew through the air from his left and slid under his collarbone, out the other side on a diagonal angle. "Shit." he gasped, his focus on the bug faltered and it stopped moving.

Sasori reacted quickly and dropped another scroll to his feet, calling forth a large puppet that required all ten fingers to operate.

Hidan sped across the ground, picking up his scythe along the way towards Deidara. "MOVE!" Sasori shouted and the blonde dove for the dirt. The puppet under his control opened its mouth and countless, barely visible needles shot out of it.

She fell to the ground with a loud thud, a small groan passing her lips as the poisons in her body had all but paralyzed her, on will power and the little strength she had left she forced herself to move away from the centipede.

"Shit. The Kazekage." Hidan muttered as several spikes impaled his flesh, preventing him from moving as efficiently as he would have liked.

He brought the scythe over his head and brought it down upon Deidara, the blonde shrieked and tried to roll out of the way but the scythe was stopped dead in mid-air by a large white bandage. Sasori lowered his hands and stared.

"Kisame." the red head said quietly.

"What's the big idea guys?" The blue man asked as he swung his blade up, sending Hidan on his behind, and rested it on his shoulder.

Deidara looked up and sighed in relief. Sasori formed a few seals as he put the Kazekage back into scroll-form.

"I was sent after you two to see what was taking so long. You're a day late." Sasori froze. "Hidan and, some girl? What's going on here?"

Hideki weakly coughed up a mouthful of blood and her fists curled lightly in the dirt.

Sasori finished sealing his puppet into the scroll and walked over to Deidara, who struggled to sit up. The blonde withdrew the black spike from his collarbone and threw it at Hidan. Hidan caught it as he stood, his scythe on the ground as he began picking needles out of his skin.

Kisame sighed and tried again, "What's going on here?"

Hidan shook his head and headed over to Hideki as he continued removing spikes. "They over reacted because I didn't answer fast enough." He explained without facing Kisame.

Hidan finally reached Hideki and hunched over her, picking out the last needle, "Are you okay?"

She was laying, her eyes glazed over from the amount of poison, and heavy blood loss.

He compacted the black spike and put it somewhere underneath his cloak. "You're not as badass as you made me think back at the Inn. Got your fucking ass kicked, kid." He grinned.

Deidara and Kisame spoke silently among themselves as Sasori remained still a few feet from the sitting blonde.

She looked at Hidan and gave a weak smile " I can't feel my body... everything's numb..." She coughed once more, causing more blood to run down her chin.

"It's the poison." he tried to explain as he closed his eyes, trying to stop his head from spinning. Immortal or not, every person's body has its limits and Hidan had finally met his. He exhaled loudly, his knees buckled as his balance waved and he collapsed violently to the ground. His eyes rolled upwards as his eyes closed, his immortal body betrayed him and brought him to a sudden sleep

The other three Akatsuki walked over, Deidara glared at them and crossed his arms. Kisame leaned over and strapped his sword on his back then placed his hands over Hideki. His hands glowed a light green and he glanced over to Hidan.

"Good thing the body is mostly water." Sasori pointed out, breaking the silence.

Her eyes widened slightly as her vision was blurred and she didn't know what was going on, that was enough to put her at unease.

"It's only temporary, the blurred vission that is" Kisame explained, "I'm no med-nin, but I can clot the blood and remove the poison..." he took a bloody needle from the ground on the other side of Hideki and pricked her fingers several times. They bled out quickly, then suddenly stopped. "There." The blue man said as he stood. He walked around Hideki and repeated the same thing on Hidan.

She lost her fight to stay awake, the blood loss finally knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Hours later she woke up and took note that she was in a cave, A light groan passed her lips, and she felt un-naturally cold, she quickly worked this out to the fact she had lost so much blood, but unbeknownst to her, she was in fact running a high fever, a side effect from residual amounts of the poison.

"You're awake, huh?" Hidan asked quietly, his voice carrying over the cave in a gentle echo.

"Yeah… feel like crap though..." she replied her voice raspy.

"We're not to far from the rain village. The fuckers left us here for now." he explained, anger lining his tone.

She gave a light noise before speaking again " I think I'm going to be sick.."

"Well we're not in a hole." he stated, standing and heading over to her. "That's a good start."

"Yes it is" she agreed softly, curling up and holding her stomach.

"Finally, both awake?" The wall closest to them seemed to shift and grow outward. The growth formed into a green plant-like figure with an Akatsuki member inside it. "**Thought I was going to be stuck here all night.**"

She looked up and gasped before rolling on her side and loosing the contents of her stomach, this was followed by some dry heaving which quickly became a sickly yellow colored liquid, due to the fact it was bile,

"**Disgusting**."

"Are you well enough to walk?" the plant asked

A soft miserable moan passed her lips and she shook her head " I don't think so.." she responded grabing a holding her stomach once more.

"Hidan, you know where to find us. Anything you'd like me to forward?"

"I've reconsidered, and I'll rejoin." he responded after a moment.

"**Pathetic, weak girl**." his black half sneered. Zetsu nodded and melded back into the wall.

When Hidan's hand rested against her forehead her skin was hot to the touch, she pressed her face against his cool hand and closed her eyes.

"You're even in worse fucking shape than me, and I was dug up a day or so ago. What's your damn excuse?" he asked with a small smile.

She weakly returned the smile and moved closer to him, resting her feverish face against his chest " Probably from residual poison... and blood loss"

"You didn't get shot by four dozen, poison covered needles." he said, his grin stretching across his face.

"No I just had a poison cover spear stabbed directly into my heart, and got repetitively stabbed by poison covered swords"

Hidan shrugged and remained silent for a moment, his eyes drifting around the cave.

She too grew quiet, her breathing soon became a soft steady deep pattern she had fallen asleep using his chest for a pillow. A few pieces of her hair fell against her pale cheek and she would sigh every so often.

He adjusted his weight on his rear which rested on a cold, hard, stone surface. He rested one hand over her and the other to support his head as he leaned back against a stalagmite.

* * *

Please Review!


	6. The Meeting

Chapter Six- The Meeting

* * *

She woke up a few hours later, and instantly noted two things. One her head has stopped hurting, and two she was extremely comfortable despite being in a cold cave. Blinking a few times she came to realize she was using Hidan's chest as a pillow.

Hidan looked down at her and smiled weakly. "Finally up? About fucking time." he said rudely although a smile was still present. He cracked his neck on both sides by pushing his ears to his shoulders

She blinked once ore and sat up" Sorry for falling asleep against you. You could have shoved me off if you didn't want me there" she muttered crossing her arms slightly, looking a tad childish

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." he mused.

"Are you able to walk?" Hidan stood up and walked across the cave to grab his scythe.

She stood up and clenched her jaw, biting back a snide remark. " Yes, I can walk just fine thank you"

His eyes narrowed at the far wall and he turned to face her with a false surprised look on his face. He walked over to the cave's entrance, glancing back at her.

"It's morning." he said without expression in his voice.

She gave a slight nod and walked behind him, coming to a stop at the entrance as well , she kept her expression neutral and looked out at the area.

" For what its worth, sorry I'm such a pain in the ass."

"It'll take time, but I think I'm starting to get used to it,"

A smile could be heard in his voice as he stared up at the sky, the sun crept down through white, puffy clouds and gave everything a long shadow. He adjusted the weight of his scythe over his shoulder and grunted.

She smiled slightly and stepped out of the cave into the sunlight a soft sigh passing her lips as she closed her eyes and relaxed in the warmth.

He stretched and walked out of the cave, stopping on the grass just outside it. He looked around him, seemingly unaware of where he was. He blinked several times as he turned and stopped.

"Lets go," he said, staring at where the nice weather stopped and rain clouds began.

Nodding softly she began walking with him, her eyes holding a unreadable look with each step that was took. She licked her lips and looked at him, opening her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it and kept silent.

They continued walking, the cave growing distant behind them, the left side of the cave concealed it rather well. The storm in front of them grew closer and buildings slowly became visible.

"Are you sure you want to join the group that destroyed your village?" he asked suddenly.

She bit her lip and exhaled sharply through her nose " No, but I know if I don't, that I will have the entire group after me, rather than only two of them..." she looked to the side and bit her cheek before speaking again " I'd rather go somewhere grudgingly but willingly, than be dragged back after getting the shit beaten out of me... like you said after that fight.. I'm still just a weak kid.." She quickly wiped her eyes a bitter tears cam to them causing her vision to blur.

"I..." he pursed his lips in brief thought, "I'm sorry for bringing it up..." He looked up at the rain village at the short distance that remained and shook his head

She shook her head slightly and wiped her eyes once more, not caring how weak or pathetic she looked " No worries.. You didn't know" she responded in a hollow voice

He sighed heavily, looked over at her and parted his lips, something in his mind clicking. He visibly forced himself to change his mind and remained silent.

As they entered the rain of the village, they became soaked. Their water-proof cloaks missing in action and the rain seemed much colder than it should have.

She walked silently and kept her face devoid of emotion as the rain ran down her form, causing the shirt she was wearing to stick to her body. Her eyes however held many different emotions all at once.

As they approached the hideout, Hidan placed the scythe against his back, threading chakra through the blades in attempt to hold it in place. It held the weight for a second or two then fell to the ground, making a loud rattling sound as the vibrations sent the weapon back into the air , and once more landing on the ground. "Fuck sakes..." he grumbled in annoyance as he bent over to pick up his scythe.

She looked at him and blinked a few times before averting her gaze somewhere else. She had kept quiet and had no intentions of speaking until she was given no other option. Partially she was humiliated she had been injured so easily, and also bitter anger was burning at her, causing her to become even more frustrated at the sudden lack of control she had over her emotions.

"Amazing chakra control, hm." A fimiliar voice said from overhead. A the air shifted and Deidara landed his clay bird relatively in front of the hideout, sliding off the side.

"I'm working on it." Hidan sneered.

"Hm. Looks like you might want to work with the happy girl instead." he gestured to Hideki

She clenched her jaw slightly but kept quiet not wanting to give the blond the satisfaction of getting a rise out of her. Exhaling she counted to ten under her breath and gave him a tight lipped smile. Also in all honesty she did not want a repeat of the earlier fight, even if she had recovered some of her chakra.

The blonde quickly grew bored of her and shrugged it off. "I guess she's just bitter that she got her ass kicked, hm." He then turned to Hidan as the two immortals reached the dryness offered by the building's overhang. "Pein's expecting you two."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged a bit " No I just don't see the point in speaking unless spoken, as for getting my ass kicked, you caught me on an off day..."

Deidara snorted.

Her golden eyes held none of the previous spark that once was in them and she sighed softly and rubbed her arm before speaking in a hollow tone " Lets just get this over and done with.."

She looked back at the rain and smiled ruefully before allowing her self to become silent once more.

They entered the stronghold without another word to the loud-mouthed Akatsuki member and ventured through the building with a sense of familiarity coursing through Hidan's memories. Something's were different, such as the layout of the building. He looked around, unsure if it had actually been changed or if it was just his memory.

"A new zombie combo. The hall on your left, first door to the right." A bored voice said in passing, his red eyes flashing in the dim light. A long, slender sword was in its hilt along his back, his black hair looked as though he didn't believe in a comb.

Hideki blinked a few times and continued walking besides Hidan, a small shiver passing up her back at the emptiness and hatred she had seen in the young mans eyes.

Just as the bored passerby had said, the door to the first room on the right was open. A single, used, hanging light bulb tried its best to light the table and chairs beneath it and barely showed shadows elsewhere in the room. An orange haired man sat at the table in an old, wooden chair. The other eight or so were empty. A blue haired girl with a flower in her hair accompanied him at his side.

"Sit." The orange haired man demanded as he gestured to the far side of the rectangular table.

Hideki sits down remaining silent as she noted the man's chakra was massive, and had a icy feeling to it. Another shiver passed up her spine as she met his grey ringed eyes, that seemed to be picking her apart piece by tiny piece.

Hidan remained standing and mocked the blue-haired girl's posture, standing at Hideki's side with a wide grin on his face. "The lobby lacks furniture." Hidan stated as he dropped his scythe to the ground, it's handle leaning up against his side.

"There have been issues. I'm Pein," the orange-haired man nodded to Hideki and narrowed his eyes at Hidan, "You're late."

"She fucking slept in." he said defensively with a shrug.

She swallowed slightly and spoke her tone soft, the slightest hints of respect behind it " I'm Hideki formerly of the Snow village.."

"You always had an issue with being on time." a character said in a deep voice, stepping closer into the light. His arms were crossed across a muscle shirt showing off his figure. His eyes were distant and most of his face was covered by a mask.

"I understand that you share Hidan's abilities?" Pein asked, ignoring Hidan and the newcomer while meeting Hideki's eyes.

She nodded " Yes, I am also immortal, a gift from Jashin-Sama"

"Kakuzu!" Hidan's voice almost sounded happy and amused, "I knew you were to fucking stubborn to die." Kakuzu shrugged and lowered his hands to his jeans.

"Would you two shut up?" Pain asked, annoyed. Kakuzu remained silent and leaned against the chair, resting his weight on his arms.

"Fuck you." Hidan swore back.

"You just returned and already are trying my patience." Pain sighed.

Hidan sighed and a smile could be heard in his tone, "I'm just so fucking thrilled to see you again."

"Please remain silent." the blue-haired girl said softly for the first time, adjusting her weight and leaned back against the wall.

Hidan rolled his eyes and sat in the chair to Hideki's right, letting his scythe fall freely to the concrete floor. Pein closed his eyes patiently as the sounds

echoed throughout the room and out into the hallway.

Kakuzu's eyes glinted with amusement and Hidan raised his upper lip in response.

Hideki folded her hands in her lap and remained quiet, quickly noticing that everyone in the room had massive amounts of chakra. She could feel the eyes of the four others in the room upon her and shifted slightly in the chair becoming more and more aware they were observing her.

Hidan's attention span expired and he sighed, leaning back in his chair. Kakuzu looked back and forth between Pein and Hideki. Konan's patient, gentle eyes seemed unfocused as though she was in another place. Pein narrowed his eyes at Hidan for a moment and fixed his gaze back on Hideki.

"You mentioned you contained the same abilities as Hidan?" he tried again.

" Yes sir, I do" she repeated her eyes meeting his as she spoke, she kept her posture and relaxed as she could while still keeping her guard up. Her golden orbs closed for a moment before she spoke again " But I'm no where near the level of strength he is"

Hidan's head rolled back and he looked at the ceiling, a smile stretching across his face again. He held his weight on his legs as he leaned the chair back onto two of its feet.

"I heard you originally wanted to fight the Akatsuki over previous misfortunes." his eyes pierced her as though he was looking through her and into her

She swallowed and her posture instantly changed, almost as if she were ready to defend her self at any second if need be. " Previously yes sir I had.. but I soon learned that was both foolish and ignorant of me.." she lowered her gaze to the ground and swallowed around a lump in her throat.

While the meeting continued and nobody seemed to be bothered by her non-verbal communication, someone passed by the room, glancing in. He wore blue-jeans and a tight purple muscle shirt with an oversized black blade strapped to his back. He flashed a sharp, toothy grin as he passed.

"Weaker than Hidan and no threat to Sasori or Deidara. Give me a few reasons why I shouldn't just kill you here." Pein lifted his chin in challenge, everyone else in the room except for Konan shot their heads in his direction.

"What I lack in strength I make up for in talent.. I have healing abilities, Hidan-san can vouch for that.." she said quietly, the hints of fear edging into her voice. She closed her eyes and formed a series of hand seal's which brought a bright green glow of healing chakra to her hands. " I can also use the ice element if needed be in a fight" she paused before speaking again the greenish glow vanishing from her hands " I'm also not at my strongest right now, I would be grateful if you would consider allowing a probation like period.. to see if I have any skills you may find useful.."

Pain's expression remained unreadable and he exhaled through his nose. "I will assign you to an older group that has just reformed." he said, gesturing to Kakuzu and Hidan with either hand, "Kakuzu, you have permission to shred her should you believe she is going to fall back on her original... vengeful feelings." Hidan's face brightened and he looked at Hideki as Kakuzu nodded and stood up straight.

she let out a small breath she didn't know she had been holding " Thank you for giving me a chance sir, I can assure you I wont fall back on those feelings"

Kakuzu reached up and adjusted something dark around his neck, in the dark it simply looked like cloth. He shook his head, allowing his black hair to flail freely.

"Dismissed." Pain said, getting up before he even finished the word. He gestured to Konan who quickly followed him out of the room and down the hall.

"Kakuzu! Buddy!" Hidan yelled as though he was a child during recess, opening his arms in an invisible hug.

Kakuzu straightened and sighed, glancing down at Hideki. "Don't slow me down more than he already does." Kakuzu straightened and sighed, glancing down at Hideki.

"Don't slow me down more than he already does. "With that, he briskly walked out of the room, leaving the two immortals alone once again

"Well that went fucking well."

She exhaled once more and nodded. " Yeah, it did.." she agreed, swallowing she rubbed her arm and looked at him " Is there some where I can take a shower?" she asked softly.

He looked around and shrugged. "If the rooms are the same, yeah. It's almost as though this place has been rebuilt. Completely different from what I remember." He stood and picked up his scythe, offering his right hand to Hideki.

She blinked a few times but smiled faintly as she accepted his hand and stood up. " Thanks Hidan.."

Her hand was freezing cold from the rain outside and the fact that she was still in damp clothing, a slight shiver ran up her spine and her lips were a faint shade of blue.

He flinched when she touched him and he raised his eyebrows at her. Without another word, he lead her out into what had appeared to be a lobby, back out where they had entered from. Hidan frowned at the doors and shook his head, looking after an Akatsuki cloak going through a door in the center of the two hallways that branched off in opposite directions.

"Hey, where are the rooms?" he asked.

He slumped his shoulders and his scythe nearly slid off of its usual resting place.

"This way." he gestured with his right hand for them to follow. The red head turned to them with a face void of emotion, "we had to rebuild after Konoha sent every available force after us."

Hideki walked quietly next to him as they were led down the long hallways. Her eyes were on the ground as she remembered how he had flinched when she had touched him, and for some unknown reason that stung a bit. Despite the sharp twisting that was radiating in her chest she continued walking before she had to grab the fabric of her shirt a small gasp passing her lips " shit....I need to do a ritual.. and fast.." she murmured

Sasori suddenly stopped and faced a door, tilting his head expectantly at Hidan. "Tch. What did you mean Konoha sent everything?" Hidan asked as he opened the door for Hideki.

"We fell back by Madara's orders after Deidara did most of the damage. He used his orange mask as he tired them out, they eventually retreated after countless wounded. We were lucky they were busy elsewhere as well..." "That's the most you've ever fucking said at once!" Hidan swore enthusiastically and Sasori shook his head impatiently and continued down the hall.

"Whatever." Hidan said as he entered the room and tossed his scythe on the floor as he closed the door

She braced her self against the wall and clenched her fist tighter against her shirt " Fuck.." she muttered as the burning grew more painful causing her to gasp lightly.

"Just do it already. My room has tiled floors for a damn reason." he said with a vague gesture as he entered the bathroom. "Just don't break any tiles. Pain get's fucking pissed over that." he called from the bathroom, the sound of running water started.

quietly she sat down and took her blade from a pouch in her bag and gashed her hand open drawing the perfect circle with an upside down triangle, placing her self in the center of it. Placing the blade against her chest she pressed it into the flesh her eyes rolling back as it passed through her ribs and into her heart.

A little while later, the water squeaked to a stop and there was a thud followed by Hidan cursing mildly. He emerged from the bathroom with only a red towel around his waist and he stopped in the doorway, staring down at the girl. Blood pooled outward from her and crossed the floor, following the tiles around the room. "I'm gone for five minutes and look at the fucking mess you've made." He sighed and chuckled to himself and crossed on the tiles and faced the dresser opposite the bathroom and pulled out a pair of comfortable boxers. He dropped the towel and slipped into them, turning and making his way to the bed.

About an hour later she came back to awareness and pulled the blade from her chest with a slight squelching noise. Her hair had become stained bloody red and was sticking to the floor and matted to her scalp.

The towel had soaked up some blood from between tiles and dried into a solid lump of cotton. Hidan stretched looked down at her from the bed then around the room. "I'm not cleaning that."

She let a light laugh pass her lips as she grabbed a few towels from her bed and cleaned her blood from the floor, leaving no specks of it behind. A light content sight passed her lips and she grabbed her bag. " I'll wash those after I take a bath" she said walking to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Fifteen minutes passed and she came out of the bathroom wearing a black shirt and a pair of black pants. A small yawn passed her lips and she sighed lightly before making her way over to the blood stained towels.

"You're already tired?" he asked her from beneath the bed sheets, sarcasm present in his voice, "Wake up in a cave, have a meeting and ready to sleep again?"

She bit back a sarcastic response and picked up the towels before leaving the room and taking them to the laundry room where she bumped in to Kakuzu " Oh sorry.. I wasn't paying attention" she murmured softly

You don't sleep either?" he asked as he was exiting the room she was entering. A black, cloth cowl was crumpled around his neck and stitches that had been hidden earlier could be seen clearly on his skin and on either side of his mouth.

" I do, but I need to wash these towels before the blood stains set in" she moved to the side so as to allow him room to exit the room. " Hidan finds it amusing that I sleep.. considering I don't really need it.."

Kakuzu shrugged and narrowed his eyes at her back. "If I had it my way, you'd be dead." he snarled and entered the hallway, lit by the evening sun.

She laughed bitterly and closed her eyes before entering the laundry room her reply soft and one he probably hadn't been expecting. " Sometimes I wish I _could_ die.."

The few windows in the hallway shone light at Kakuzu, making it harder to see him from where she was standing, just outside the door. "Or buried." he added before continuing to his destination.

She sighed and put the towels in the wash and started it before returning to Hidan's room. Closing the door quietly behind her, her mind continued to repeat what Kakuzu has said about her being buried.

"If you want to sleep, you should before Pain sends us out on another fucking mission. That guy is so random." Hidan admitted as he stared at the ceiling, tucked under the sheets.

She looked at him for a moment and then came to the realization there was only one bed " Where do you expect me to sleep.. there's only one bed"

Just as he opened his mouth to protest the idea of one of them sleeping on the floor, there was a hard knock on the door. Hidan looked from her, down to where his scythe lay beneath him then at the door.

She looked at him and sighed before walking over to the door and opening it.

A figure stood in the doorway, his body under an Akatsuki cloak, his face beneath a mask and his head hidden by a cowl. He pointed at the closet and sighed heavily. "In there are two cloaks. We have our first mission and it's going to be a pain"

She blinked a few times before making her way to the closet and pulling on one of the cloaks, her face pulled into a emotionless mask.

"Tch. What the fuck now?" Hidan swore as he sat up, messing up the bed sheets. Kakuzu pushed open the door completely open and looked at Hidan.

"As far as Sasuke is concerned, he didn't kill a clone. As far as we're concerned, we need to kill Orochimaru." he said in a flat voice.

She froze hearing the name Orochimaru.

* * *

Please review.. Dont hate me for the cliff hanger lol


	7. The Mission

Chapter seven: The Mission

* * *

She froze hearing the name Orochimaru and turned sharply her eyes having taken on a dark look as she curled her fist. " That bastards still alive.." she asked her voice a cool tone.

Kakuzu blinked at her and looked at Hidan. "I'll be waiting in the entrance." With that, he was off down the hallway.

"Well that's fucking great. Isn't that the snake freak who left Akatsuki?"

Her jaw slightly and picked her bag up, trying to forget the hell she had been through when Orochimaru had been in the snow village.

He slid out of the bed and gathered his clothing from the bathroom then made his way to the dresser. He came over, pulling on black pants and walked to the closet, pulling open the door and grasping his Akatsuki cloak in his hand. Nostalgia hit him and his movements froze for a second

She pulled a scroll out of bag and released it, picking up her weapon pouches she strapped them to her legs and pulled some medical tape from the bag, turning she began wrapping it around her chest as she breathed through her nose. She pulled her shirt back on and opened a second scroll and released duo bladed katana from its sheath drawing it across her thumb to check the sharpness. Nodding in satisfaction she re-sheathed if and grabbed some black ribbon and pulled her long hair back before turning to face Hidan. " I'm ready when ever you are."

He watched her do this as he slowly slipped into the cloak. By the time his cloak was on, she was already done. "That was fucking fast. Don't like Orochimaru?" he asked as he leaned over to pick up his scythe and rest it on his back, attempting to thread chakra through the blades. It stayed for a moment and Hidan grinned proudly just in time for it to clatter to the tile floor.

She clenched her jaw before a bitter smile came to her lips " Honestly I hate the bastard.. my so called parents sold me to him when I was six for his damned experiments..." she shrugged a bit " I managed to get away when I was thirteen.. only to return to the Snow village as it was being destroyed.."

"By the Akatsuki..." he finished as he picked up his scythe again, mildly annoyed.

She exited the room her face set in a cool scowl. She couldn't believe it, the bastard was alive. The man, no the _monster_ who had taken her as an innocent child and turned her into a monster. It was only because of Jashin-Sama she managed to cling to the little scraps of humanity she had left.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a second, then followed her out. As they approached Kakuzu, who was waiting where he said he would be, he nodded and faced Hidan.

"We only have little information, so there will be information gathering involved," he said in a serious tone, "I've been looking for an excuse to slay the traitor."

"Tch. So we basically got shit all?" Hidan complained

She remained silent her eyes cold and indifferent as she thought for a moment. " I could give you every detail of every base he has" she said her tone serious and holding a slight edge of anger to it. Curling her fist she began speaking " Most of his bases are decoys, they are primarily useless"

"With Jugo and friends being freed, wouldn't he be more careful?"

"Orochimaru has his own reasons, Hidan, that not even someone of my intellect could understand." Kakuzu looked to Hideki.

Kakuzu lead them out of the building and stopped just short of exiting the dryness of the overhang. "Sasori's sources report that he was last seen recently on the Leaf's far Northern border."

"The fuck did that mean, a person with your intellect? You're not all that smart." Hidan glared angrily at Kakuzu who paid no attention to him at all.

"I'm not that dumb, you dick. I caught that." Hidan continued on.

Hideki walked silently behind them into the cool rain. Her eyes remained on the path in front of them and the only sounds she was really hearing was the sounds of their foot steps and the light pattering of the rain.

Kakuzu let out a sigh pass through his mask as they walked in the sudden silence. "Do you know of a base just North of Konoha?"

The usual rain that accompanied the grim shade from the sun spat down onto them, making the ground muddy and Hidan more and more annoyed each time he tried to attach his scythe to his back and failed.

She swallowed before speaking, her tone quiet, so no one else could hear them. " Yes I know that base quiet well. It has seventeen labs, twenty three holding tanks, and nearly a dozen rooms where his so called solders sleep, further more there are also a series of traps that can be set off most of them designed to incapacitate, so he can capture someone alive and put them through a series of experiments, the lucky ones die with in the first week.."

Kakuzu's eyebrows shot up and he glanced at her. "It would seem you were the right one for the job." he said with a hint of admiration in his voice, subtle enough that nobody caught on. Hidan continued fumbling with his scythe and complained as they went.

A bitter laugh passed her lips and she brushed her hair out of her eyes before speaking. " I only know this because of the hell I went through when I was one of the prisoners he had.."

she exhaled sharply and bit her lip before speaking again " If need be I can draw a detailed map"

Without speaking, Kakuzu dropped a blank scroll through the sleeve of his cloak and tossed it to her. "In a dry place, preferrably."

"Awwww, fuck, can't you just lead us there and through the place?" Hidan whined.

"I'm already all wet." he finished

"Hidan. We haven't even left the village and you're already getting on my nerves." Kakuzu stated.

"Like I give a shit..." he began

She caught the scroll and put in it in a pouch at her side before nodding. "When we get somewhere dry I will draw you a map"

Kakuzu nodded and they continued walking, ignoring Hidan the rest of the way out of the village.

Walking quietly contless thoughts passed through her mind, and only when Hidan shouted " About Fucking time!" did she look up and realize they were stopped at small cheep inn

"I thought we'd never fucking stop!" Hidan said to Hideki as Kakuzu rented a room from the innkeeper

She shruged a bit " Walking really doesn't bother me all that much" she said as they got to the room, she sat down and began drawing the map out

Hidan threw his scythe on the floor near the bed and plopped down on it, giving his legs a break. "Tons of walking in a matter of one fucking day..." he mumbled into the pillow.

She drew out each detail of the base, including what rooms were used for what and where each of the traps were set at. A sigh passed her lips as she finished drawing the map. She stood and walked over to the queen sized bed " Hidan.. scoot over please"

She waited in silence for a few minutes "Hidan move over damnit, Am fucking tired"

"...fuck…that." Hidan said through the pillow.

She hissed lightly in annoyance and clenched her fist " Well I'm not sleeping on the fucking floor!"

"Aaaaaahhh... whatever..." He retorted his voice muffled by the pillow

She growled and threw her hands in the air in exasperation " Gahhh your so damned annoying!"

"...Fuck you too."

Kakuzu stood over the scroll with the map drawn on it and studied it, paying no attention to the confrontation across the room

Scowling she roughly shoved him to the other side of the bed and lied down where he previously had been, grumbling under her breath slightly.

"Gaaah!" he yelled as he slid across the bed and slammed into the wall that the bed rested against. Hidan lifted his head from the pillow and glared at her. "The fuck was that for?"

She turned around and shot a glare at him as well as she hissed lightly " I fucking asked you to move twice, I said please the first fucking time.. I'm fucking tired and not in the best of fucking moods so don't fucking piss me off!"

He rolled his eyes and dropped his head back into the pillow. "uuuuhghh... women…."

She gave a light shriek " THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU SHOVENIST PIG?!"

He rolled his head to the side to look at her over the pillow. He didn't look the least bit alarmed or sorry.

She gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed the pillow she was using and stalked off to a corner of the room where she threw the pillow down grabbed her cloak from on the chair and curled up on the floor grumbling under her breath.

A smile crept up one side of his face and he rolled onto his back, sat up and rested his chin in his hand. "If you wanted to have the bed all to your damn self master, all you had to do was ask." Kakuzu looked up from his map with a sigh. He slid out of his Akatsuki cloak, propping it over the chair and sat several feet away from the door, facing it. He pulled out a handful of large bills from his pocket and began counting them.

She scowled and flipped him off before turning on her side and exhaling trying to calm down.

Hidan bit his lower lip in uncertainty. "Hey, come on now..."

He let a rough sigh pass his lips and he frowned at her, then glanced over at Kakuzu's back, raising his eyebrows with wonder in his expression.

" Don't be looking at me idiot" Kakuzu said before the Jashinist could say a word.

She pushed her self into a sitting position and sight " If you don't mind, could I _please_ sleep on the bed?"

His expression glided to that of amusement and he patted the space to his left, inviting her to join him.

She smiled slightly before putting her cloak in the closet. With a small yawn she curled up on the bed and murmured " Sorry for cussing you out.."

His cheeks crunched to that of a full smile as he gestured at Kakuzu, "I've learned to get used to it." He slid out of his cloak and tossed it to the ground. Kakuzu stopped counting for a moment, shook his head and started over from the beginning.

She yawned softly and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders, with in a few minutes she was asleep.

He slid to lay on his left side, facing her. He raised his right hand over her and paused, thinking it over. His eyes followed her hair, curling over her warm flesh. He pursed his lips and lowered his hand to his own side and closed his own eyes after watching her sleep for a few moments.

After he was able to clear his mind, he focused on his breathing as he felt his conscious slowly slip away as though it was taken by a tide. Hidan fell into his hypnotic state

For a few hours her sleep was uninterrupted by dreams, but all to soon the workings of a nightmare began, causing her to shift and whine slightly

Kakuzu stood, leaving a small pile of money on the floor where he sat. He walked over and stood over the bed, staring at them with an unreadable expression. He lowered his cowl from atop his head and slid off his mask. He turned around, took a few steps and dropped them on the chair. He loosened the stitches on his arms and on either side of his mouth as he placed his back against the wall, put his feet out and let gravity pull him to the floor.

Another slight whine passed her lips as she turned on her side, this causing her back to be pressed against Hidan's side. Her eyebrows were drawn together in a thin line and a small frown had worked its way to her lips. Even as she slept a few crystalline tears slipped down her pale cheeks.

The movement stirred Hidan out of his hypnosis and he opened his eyes in alarm. He looked at Hideki and relaxed his tensed muscles. His hand drifted over to her left shoulder and he gently shook it.

"You okay?"

Her eyes fluttered open and held a far away look in them as she fought back more tears, the nightmare having been one of the worst she could remember ever having.

His eyebrows creased in concern and his gaze deepened. "Are you okay?"

She nodded a bit and swallowed around the lump in her throat " yeah.." Her voice was tight and she took a few small breaths through her nose trying not to let more tears escape

He wiped the tears away with his index finger and gently grabbed her chin. "Everything's going to be fine." he assured her, completely uncertain of why or what he just did

She blinked a few times a few more tears slipping from her eyes and clung to her feather like lashes as she became ensnared by the unique color of his eyes.

He looked into her eyes and lowered his hand, then slid closer to her as his arm wrapped around her waist.

She sniffled lightly before resting her cheek against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat, the gentle rhythm soothing her. "Thank you..." Her arm wrapped around him and she sat silently in his embrace

He lay there in silence and closed his eyes, figuring that staying how he was would have been the best move.

She inhaled his scent and sighed lightly. " Hidan.."

"Hmm?"

She looked up at him " Thanks for waking me up from that nightmare."

" Yeah" he said quietly as he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Review PLEASE


	8. Ambush

Chapter Eight- Ambush

* * *

She blinked a few times as his lips came to rest against her forehead, but then a small faint ghost of a smile came to rest to her lips.

He pulled back to watch her eyes and raised an eyebrow at her expression. "What?"

She thought of what she could say but every thing that played in her mind brought back years of painful memories, swallowing she closed her eyes and murmured " Your the only person whose ever shown a shred of humanity towards me.."

He looked over her face and he felt a little sympathy towards her. He forced a smile as he looked at her eyes. "You're the only person worth my time to do so.

Kakuzu coughed loudly.

Hidan abruptly raised his right hand over the covers and flipped his middle finger at the far side of the room.

Her head was once again resting against his shoulder and she swallowed softly as one nagging thought came to her mind " Hidan...I know its stupid to say.. but promise you wont abandon me..."

He closed his eyes and reached towards his neck, rubbing around the base of his neck in a gentle, frantic manner. He sighed and brought his hand around her waist again.

"If I had my rosary, I'd fucking swear that I wasn't going anywhere."

She tightened her grip on him slightly and hid her face against his shoulder, hearing nothing but the truth in his voice." Your one of the few people I've allowed myself to trust in a long time…"

Kakuzu groaned quietly and banged his head against the wall behind him once, then went silent. Hidan grew visibly annoyed and tried to hide it behind a smile as he looked into her eyes, slowly relaxing as he almost seemed to get lost in them.

She returned the smile before closing her eyes, and within a few moments she was asleep against him, one of her hands curled into a small fist against his chest.

He sighed as he watched her drift off, "Why the hell can't I do that?" he complained quietly.

"Because you're an idiot?" Kakuzu offered in a whisper. Hidan slowly moved away from her, making sure not to bump her peaceful slumber. He slid out of the sheets and down to the end of the bed.

"You can seriously fuck off anytime now." Hidan said defensively in a low tone, facing Kakuzu.

"Don't get all emotional on me now." he responded.

Her eyebrows furrowed together slightly as she felt his warmth slip away from her, but she remained sleeping her lips ever so slightly parted as she breathed softly

Hidan's brow creased in annoyance as he glared at his work partner.

"Going to do something about it?" Kakuzu challenged.

"Go fuck yourself. I'll be outside." and with that, Hidan picked up his scythe and left the room.

He headed down the hall and outside, the sun just starting to make its presence known over the horizon. The small town was silent and he tossed his scythe around and rested it on his back, the metal whipping through the air seeming much louder than normal.

He focused on his chakra and weaved it through his scythe's blades like little threads, letting go of the handle and opening his determined eyes slowly. The scythe stayed in place and he slowly pivoted on one foot. The strain was quite apparent on his face from concentration as he forced his body to co-operate.

He jumped into the air and landed softly, the scythe remaining on his back. He let a small smirk creep up his face as he released the chakra from his scythe, caught it and swung it through the air then placed it against his back. He let go and blinked, making conscious effort to keep the scythe where it was and he succeeded

He thought of going back into the room for his black spike and shook his head. He took his scythe and swung it into his leg. With a yelp of pleasure and pain, he used the bleeding leg that pooled at his foot to draw a circle around him then a triangle in the middle. Withdrawing the scythe, he closed his eyes and swung it into his chest, his skin fading black with white in places.

He withdrew the scythe with a gasp and jumped into the air, swinging his scythe apparently randomly as though it weighed nothing.

Meanwhile back in the room, Kakuzu had reunited himself with his cowl, mask and cloak and also left the room with some anticipation.

Making sure to close the door quietly, he also left the inn, walking towards Hidan.

She yawned lightly as she sat up, noting that Hidan had slipped out of the bed and dressed quietly before slipping outside. " You two weren't planning on leaving me were you..." she asked hesitantly.

"Lets see just how pathetic you've gotten." Kakuzu taunted, ignoring Hideki. Hidan landed with a light thump and smiled at her which was followed by a wink. He cracked his neck with one hand by forcing it farther than it should go, swung the scythe around and charged Kakuzu. His arm was outstretched as though his scythe was raking invisible grass and he swung it sideways at the stitched nin.

She gave a small grin of her own as she leapt onto the small roof that stood over the porch of the inn but this was followed by a loud curse and her leaping down to the ground, two kunai imbedded in the roof where she just stood

Kakuzu ducked and stopped the scythe's momentum dead in its tracks by grabbing onto the back of the blades. He nodded at Hidan who grinned in return. Kakuzu backed up, facing the inn and stood at Hidan's side.

She had landed in a crouch and her sword had already been drawn as her eyes darted to any possible place an enemy shinobi could possibly be hidden.

Hidan looked around and shook his head, his silvery hair standing out against his black skin. "How many?" he asked without turning to his partner.

"Hard to tell." Kakuzu responded, crossing his arms in in front of him and his eyes narrowed.

Hidan swung the scythe over his right shoulder and groaned.

she closed her eyes and then spoke quickly " At least three Jounin and three ANBU"

"Come on out you pussies, we know you're there!" Hidan called out, looking over the rooftops.

The stitches on Kakuzu's arms slowly started coming undone as his eyes darted in every direction like that of a predator searching for its prey.

Hideki whirled on her spot suddenly and slashed the air behind her smirking when she heard a slight yelp. As she brought her blade to her lips she gave a satisfied hum " Pity seems I managed to get you.." She drew her tongue across the blade and then made a small gash in her hand and quickly drew Jashin's symbol, a pair of black leather like wings erupting from her back and her eyes becoming a hellish shade of red. She smirked and looked at the shinobi who was looking at her in shock. " Hmmm what's the matter?" she taunted, her voice slightly demonic as she chuckled at the fear she could feel radiating off him.

The injured shinobi jumped back, formed a few seals and wrapped a water-like whip around Hideki's feet. He pulled her off balance and another shinobi landed nearby and shot what seemed to be razor sharp icicles at her out of no where then fell back just in time to dodge a punch from Kakuzu. Much to the ninja's surprise, Kakuzu extended his arm using a massive amount of what seemed like stitches grabbed onto his ankle and dragged him back. The ninja tried to escape but only ended up with a solid hand through his chest.

Hidan was already on the move, chasing after two that were running along the rooftops.

She growled and before she was pulled from the seal slammed her blade into her calf, causing the water like whip to falter and vanish. As the icicles pierced her back she gave a light moan as one of them pierced through her stomach the others through her shoulders she smirked as she heard the one who had attacked her scream.

The injured ninja jumped backwards, out of the way and called forth a large water dragon into his dead partner and Kakuzu. The force threw Kakuzu from his feet, sending him through a solid brick wall to his left.

Hidan cheered as he withdrew his scythe from the back of an ANBU in time to have a solid stream of water pierce his leg and throw him into the air.

She looked at the injured ninja and smirked, looking like a creature from hell as she pressed her blade through her rib cage and into her heart.

A kunai flew through the air and exploded into a thick smoke as Hidan was falling. He touched the ground with his toes and launched himself back up and darted over the roof. Kakuzu pulled himself to his feet to see his attacker grasp his chest, his face contorted with fear and confusion before falling out of sight.

Hideki whirled once more and caught a senbon between her fingers and smirked as a bit of poison dripped from it " Ah.. you fools will have to do better than that..."

Another ANBU dropped down from the roof and blasted Hideki point blank with a screen of icicles before retreating and repeating from behind her. By the time she turned to attack, the ANBU was gone. Kakuzu bolted out of the broken wall at lightning speed, jumped and delivered a kick to a ninja who was on the roof above Hideki. His arms stretching out, one hand at the ninja's throat and the other caught another ninja by the throat and dragged him in from over the rooftop on the opposite side of the building and across the roof itself.

"Mist." he said angrily before cracking their necks with a twist of his wrists.

Hidan flew uncontrollably over a roof at Kakuzu and knocked him down. With their balance off, they both rolled onto the ground next to Hideki. Hidan's scythe was in his laying a few feet from them.

The final one attacked Hideki, who had been immobilized by the icicles slamming a large blade into her gut and slashing causing her stomach to split open.

"That fucker..." Hidan swore before kicking Kakuzu off him and rolled, grabbing his scythe. An inhuman grin stretched across his face and Kakuzu got up and jumped to the rooftop in search for more ninja. Hidan licked the end of his top blade and darted to his earlier drawn symbol.

The final ninja who hid behind an ANBU mask drew a large katana from his side and drew it across Hideki's neck gently, without breaking skin. "Move and the girl dies." he threatened.

She quickly grabbed the ANBU'S wrist and laughed " What the hell are you waiting for Hidan take care of this fucker!" She shouted

Hidan waved his scythe through the air and sliced through his right arm with a gleeful howl. The ANBU gasped in confusion and the sword fell limply to the ground. Hidan withdrew the scythe and charged them, he jumped and sent the blades up through Hideki's chest and into the enemy behind her. Hidan let the handle slide from his hand and landed behind them.

"They were the only ones." Kakuzu reported from the roof.

She released her grip on the ANBU'S wrist and closed her eyes as she felt blood roll sluggishly down her chin as she herd the ninja behind her choking on his own blood " Serves you right..." she muttered to him

Hidan inhaled deeply as he stood, letting his breath go as his skin returned to its normal color and his flesh wounds closed.

During some point of the fight, she had been knocked out of her ritual circle, she was already in her normal state and her wounds weren't closing.

Kakuzu landed quietly behind Hidan, who spun around to face him. "Not too fucking shabby" he grinned and Hidan's partner nodded. Hidan walked around Kakuzu and pulled his scythe from the two, the ANBU fell to the ground, blood flowing out from under his clothing.

She exhaled sharply through her nose as a wave of dizziness over came her.

Hidan tossed his scythe over his shoulder in a practiced fashion, holding it against his back with what he had practiced earlier. He caught her just before her legs gave out and he leaned her weight against him.

She gave a soft grunt and looked up at him as blood continued to slowly leak from her wounds. Despite her condition she smiled.

"We need to go." Kakuzu said over his shoulder.

"Fix her wounds you stupid _dick_." Hidan ordered and Kakuzu glared in return. He remained silent and closed her wounds with a painful stitching job from a black, seemingly alive _thing_ that was broken from Kakuzu's wrist after it did its job.

Each time the sharp thread would enter her flesh she would quiver slightly, but other than that remained completely silent as her repaired her wounds. She looked at him after he had finished " Thanks" she said quietly.

Kakuzu grunted and exhaled loudly through his nose. "We need to go," he repeated.

"Lead the fucking way." Hidan said.

* * *

Alright guys, I know it may be a bother to you but Reviews help me to keep my inspiration going.


	9. Gone Insane

Chapter 9- Gone insane.

* * *

The next few hours they spent walking seemed to go by horrendously slow. To make matters worse the temperature had dropped a good forty-five degrease and the temperature was borderline freezing, each breath that was taken was released with a small puff of fog that seemed to come from their lips

Hidan was reminding everyone how cold and sore he was around every ten minutes. He shivered under his Akatsuki cloak and looked painfully uncomfortable as he walked slightly behind Kakuzu

He was rather proud that he could manage to hold his scythe against his back without actually touching it, but it was so damned cold that he ended up carrying it anyway.

Hideki was also cold, more so due to the blood loss from the previous day. With each step that was taken it took almost all of her will power not to wince of at least shiver from the cold, mixed with the pain.

"How much longer?" Hidan whined, drawing out the last word like an inpatient child stuck in the backseat of a long car ride.

Hideki knew Kakuzu was nearing his breaking point, this usually resulted in him whacking Hidan hard upside the head. Sighing she tried her luck " Kakuzu-San surely it wouldn't hurt to stop and rest in a cave for a few minutes, besides we need to be at top strength if we're going to fight Orochimaru" she grimaced at how weak her voice sounded

"If Hidan saved his breath he would have plenty of strength." he snapped.

"Tch. Fuck you!" Hidan replied, "I've been stuck in a hole while you pranced around getting all the fucking fun. Leaving me there to rot." He was cut off by Kakuzu's sudden offensive strike, forcing one of his own. It happened fast, but they ended up standing there facing each other. One second they were a dozen feet away, the next they were in each other's faces.

Hidan's scythe was held up with both hands in front of him blocking a solid, and probably lethal, clenched fist.

She growled lightly under her breath " Ok, would you two please quit fucking bickering amongst yourselves like two sniffling fucking genin. Hidan-San, yes it was fucked up you were in that pit, and it took six years for _someone_ to be sent. Kakuzu-San, seriously even I'm fucking cold, in case you haven't noticed Hidan and I are _albino_ so we get affected by the temperature easier.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed at her and he took pressure off of Hidan's scythe.

"Awww, going to let her stop you? Are you that fucking afraid of how strong I am?" Hidan taunted.

"I'll tear you limb from limb." Kakuzu growled.

She growled and cracked her fist " ENOUGH FUCKING BULL SHIT!" she barked at the two of them as she rubbed the bridge of her nose." Hidan-San... seriously act your age.. your embarrassing..."

His face sunk into a frown as he didn't look away from Kakuzu. Kakuzu pushed off and broke the stare first, turning around and resuming his walking pace. Hidan swung his scythe back over his right shoulder and he sighed at Hideki, trying not to look bored.

Instant guilt sunk in her stomach and she gave a sigh of her own as she tried testing her luck by walking next to Hidan "Sorry.." she murmured, only soft enough for him to hear her.

"Tch." he said before heading after Kakuzu.

Stung by his sudden coldness she slowed her pace down to where she was walking behind the two men. She bit down on her lip to keep from saying anything else that would make her look like an even bigger bitch than she already felt like.

"Kakuzuuuu..." Hidan called, "can we stop to rest for a bit? My legs are killing me..."

Kakuzu stopped walking and stood in place. "Fine," he said once they caught up to him, "rest all you want."

Hidan's face lit up and he started slouching even more than he already was when Kakuzu continued walking.

"You fucking dick." Hidan cursed and forced himself to move forward.

Hideki remained quiet, still not having worked her courage back up to walk near Hidan's side. She glanced up at Hidan's back once and then back down at the ground as they continued walking.

"Why is it so fucking cold?!" Hidan shrieked after having a full-body shiver.

She remained quiet, not wanting to anger Hidan further.

He turned to look over his shoulder at Hideki and arched an eyebrow at her, confused at her distances between them

She avoided meeting his eyes, fearing he was still angry at her.

He shook his head and turned back to watch where he was going. Hidan sighed softly and sped up to walk beside Kakuzu who paid no attention to him.

Seeing him speed up was all it took to bring tears stinging to her eyes.

"Whatever happened six years ago in that fight with the fucking Leaf after we were separated?" He asked, trying to break the silence.

She bit her lip as she kept walking, closing the distance to where it was only a few yards.

Kakuzu's jaw clenched and he remained silent for a few moments before speaking. "Several more Konoha reinforcements showed up. I had a few dozen against me but I barely managed to collect hearts fast enough to stay alive. The 9-tailed Jinchuuriki host nearly killed me." his eyes narrowed gave Hidan a look filled with injured pride, "If I didn't fall back I'd be dead."

"You ran?" Hidan's eyes widened.

"Kakashi, Shikamaru and Naruto." he said quietly, pronouncing each name perfectly.

Silence fell as they walked, everyone staying with their own thoughts. The following several hours were cold and quiet... everyone either too angry or afraid to say anything. As the sun made its way across the sky and threatened to abandon them, the temperature lowered even more.

She was shivering fiercely and had pulled the collar of her cloak up in a desperate to attempt to try and stay warm. Her lips were a light shade of blue and her fingers and toes were paler than normal.

Kakuzu lead them to and inside an abandoned safe house near an oversized home. The shelter was accessed by a trap door that led down a flight of stairs. Kakuzu lit a few candles by use of a small fire jutsu and bolted the door shut behind them.

"Never knew about this place." Hidan said, looking around the room once home to rodents and insects alike. Kakuzu started a fire with some dusty wood in the far corner.

"This was a hideaway that was built by a rich family during the last Great Ninja War." Kakuzu explained in monotone.

She sat down in a corner of the room and drew her knees against her chest and pulled her arms inside of her cloak her teeth chattering slightly as she tried to warm up, but couldn't.

The flame flickered shadows up and along the walls of the seemingly small room. It wasn't meant for comfort or many people. Empty wooden shelves hung from the wall near the stairs, metal holding them up was anchored in an awkward way and the wooden beams had been broken off at the ends. Whoever built this place was rushed for time.

Hidan sat in front of the fire and looked over at Hideki and confronted her with a confused expression.

She moved closer to the fire but continued shivering, not even having enough strength to take off her cloak so she could get warmed properly.

Kakuzu walked over to the shelves and sat under them, keeping an eye on the entrance.

"Are you okay?" Hidan asked Hideki.

She blinked a few times before shaking her head softly." C..cold" she whimpered as a violent shiver shook her small frame.

He rolled his eyes and gestured at the flames as shadows danced behind him. "Fire's warm."

She moved closer to the fire and attempted to undo the buttons, her ice cold fingers slipping with each attempt. She gave him a pleading look " Hidan.. please I can't get the buttons undone.. my hands are too cold.." When his hands touched hers, there was a sharp contrast to how warm they normally were, right now however they felt as if they had been frozen solid, and they were strikingly paler than normal.

"If you're this damn cold, keep the cloak on..." he said, dragging her close to the fire, "here." He sat beside her and leaned in to her colder body. He shivered and stretched his arms out, putting his hands closer to the fire.

" I.. i would get warmer if I were to take it off, i..it's only when your outside that you need t..to wear layers of c..clothing" she stuttered "It t..takes longer for h..heat to penetrate thick c..clothes"

He blinked at her and felt his face flush. He leaned over and unbuttoned her cloak for her and looked into her eyes apologetically

She was still in her clothes that had been torn in the earlier battle, her shirt having become saturated in blood was frozen to her skin. She noted the apologetic look in his eyes and her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she looked down at the ground.

He forced an awkward smile and looked over into the fire. Kakuzu was leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. Hidan's scythe was on the ground between the fire and the stairs, although he couldn't recall leaving it there. He stared at it for a moment in silence

She shifted her weight slightly to where she was sitting on her knees as she looked into the flames her golden hued orbs holding a far off distant look as she remembered something form the past.

The flames danced in his eyes when he turned to face Hideki. Something bothered him when he thought about what they were planning to do and sent a wave of nausea over him. "How are we going to kill him...?"

" To be honest... I have no Idea" her tone was softer than normal.

Kakuzu barely stirred from where he rested in the shadows at the bottom of the stairs. "We'll rip him apart and bury him if we need to. It worked with Hidan." he said plainly.

"Tch. Fuck you Kakuzu!"

Hideki turned and glared at the stitched ninja. " Its not that simple, Orochimaru is stronger than he even lets on. He may not have the Sharingan.. but he has a hell of an array of S-classed jutsu that are so ghastly and twisted...it makes me sick.."

"That will only make this a little more interesting." Kakuzu countered with amusement subtle in his tone.

"Why didn't Pain kill him after he apparently attacked Itachi?" Hidan said, thinking back to what he had heard.

Kakuzu shrugged, but it couldn't be seen from where the other two sat on the other side of the fire.

She stood up and walked over to one corner of the room that had a curtain for changing and walked behind it. A loud hiss passed her lips when she removed the now damp shirt from her skin, causing it to pull at the stitches

"Do you have any idea?" Hidan asked the hissing curtain, "why Pein didn't kill Orochimaru?"

The sharp metallic odor of blood was fresh in the air and she was cursing under her breath as random items flew from her bag and landed hap-hazardously around the room. A small photograph landed face up near Hidan.

Hidan blinked at the photo.

The photo wasa clearly of Hideki, only taken when she was much, much younger, possibly around the age of six, but standing beside her is a grinning teen male with the same silvery hair and golden eyes.

She came out from behind the curtain having wrapped bandages around her chest and began picking up her belongings her hand bumping his as she went to pick up the photo.

She picked the photograph up and looked at it, a sad smile coming to her lips as she ran her fingers over the glossy surface.

Hidan looked at the photo and up at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

She sat back down beside him and swallowed around a lump in her throat before speaking " Its a photo of my older brother and myself.. he had just been promoter to Chunin.. he was killed three days after this was taken."

His eyes widened while his lips parted as he stared at her. "I..." he looked the rosary around her neck then back at the photo in apparent confusion.

She shook her head slightly as her fingers brushed the black beads. " He was protecting me, trying to get me out of the village before Orochimaru got there...He managed to get me to the borders... only to be intercepted by Orochimaru" she bit her lip drawing blood.

She quickly placed the photo back in her bag and stood up " Excuse me" she said before quickly walking into the bathroom where she closed the door and the sound of vomiting came from behind the unlocked door.

Hidan looked over at Kakuzu, hoping for some explanation or advice. Kakuzu was looking back at him, but didn't even budge.

"Thanks a fucking ton." Hidan mumbled as he stood and followed Hideki to his left, using the flicking of the fire as his only light source. He walked with his hands stretched in front of him and walked into a stone wall. He turned right, where the sound repeated and gently pushed open the wooden door with a stealthy, loud creak

Her forehead was resting against her forearms and her hair was hanging down around her shoulders sticking to them slightly because of the cold sweat that had broken out over her body.

He looked into the dimly lit, confined area. A small candle supplied the light, outlining the toilet, tiny counter and even smaller sink. There wasn't room for two people to fit comfortably but he tried anyway. Hidan took several steps forward and ran his hand along her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Her shoulders slumped under his touch and she looked up at him, her eyes fighting to hide several different emotions all at once. " Yeah.. just nerves, every thing that's happened you know.. I'm kind of at my wits end here.." She forced herself to stand and flushed the toilet, before turning on the faucet and rinsing her mouth out with a bit of water as she gripped the counter tightly her knuckles turning white, She looked up at him and suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, her breathing ragged as she tried to force herself into a state of calm.

He wrapped his arms around her back, awkwardly patting her back. He gently bit his bottom lip hoping that _something _would advise him. Nothing did.

"It's okay..." he whispered in her ear. Hoping this would calm her.

Her trembling gradually stopped, and her breathing became deepened and relaxed, as the events from the days actions took their toll on her body and forced it to shut down, even though she was standing.

His eyebrows pinched closer together and his eyes wandered around the features of the bathroom for some explanation.

"Want to lay down by the fire?" he offered.

She nodded ever so slightly against his chest, unable to find the strength to speak even a few words.

He slowly pulled away from her, but her weight started following the rules of gravity and he quickly swung down and caught her over his shoulder. He mumbled something under his breath and hauled her up, then back over to the fire. He laid her down next to it and propped her head up on a slanted log he found in the corner with the pile of wood.

A soft baritone voice with the fluid like qualities of silk suddenly sounded in his mind. '_Something is troubling you my Priest... Do you wish to tell me what it is?'_

"Who the fuck was that?" Hidan swore, pivoting on one foot to challenge anyone who may have been behind him. He looked around the room and the only sound was the wood cracking under the heat of the fire. Hideki was perfectly still and Kakuzu was staring at him.

The voice chuckled and once more filled his mind '_Now, now Hidan-kun.. is that really any way to speak to the one who's faith you follow?_'

Hidan blinked down at the fire and his eyes gradually widened in realization. "No fucking way... it's you?" His tensed muscles began to relax as he stood there.

Another chuckle sounded and the sensation of a firm yet gentle grip appeared on his shoulder and the voice sounded once more 'Yes, Hidan it is I Jashin, God of Pain and Slaughter.'

Hidan nearly jumped out of his skin at the physical sensation and he spun around yet again. "Damn. I never thought you'd talk to me like this." he said to the far wall with the wood pile. Kakuzu slowly stood up and looked around the room in confusion, slightly alarmed.

_' I only speak to my most devout followers, more so when they are having inner conflict.'_

Hidan stayed silent for a second. "Inner conflict? I... I'm fine."

"Hidan, who are you talking to?" Kakuzu asked in a slightly confused voice, concern for his partner touched the edges of his words. Hidan turned back around to face Kakuzu over the fire, shrugging his shoulders as he answered, "Jashin-Sama. I'm talking to Jashin."

Kakuzu blinked twice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not fucking crazy. He's in my head." he tried to explain while gesturing above his shoulders with his right hand.

"Can't you hear him?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

Jashin chuckled softly and tutted his tongue at the immortal _'only those who believe can hear me'_

"See?" Hidan said with a grim smile, "he _is _in my head. Only I can hear him. So, what inner thing were you talking about?" he asked while scratching the back of his head.

Kakuzu stayed silent, watching him cautiously.

Once more Jashin chuckled _'You are aware you don't have to speak aloud for me to hear you.. I can hear when you talk to your self in your mind.'_

Another smile touched the corners of his mouth. "It's easier to watch what I say when I say it out loud, master." Hidan looked back up at his partner.

Kakuzu looked distressed.

His smile faded when his eyes met Kakuzu's.

_"It might actually be better this way" _Hidan thought.

_'I speak of the emotions you have grown to have towards, young Hideki..'_

_"Emotions towards …that's bullsh.. I mean, what are you..." _he focused his mind, he has never actually been forced to control his thoughts before and it was probably the hardest thing he had done in a while. Kakuzu shook his head and slowly slid back down to a sitting position.

Hidan took a deep breath and cleared his rampaging thoughts and focused on Jashin. He walked over to the fire at Hideki's feet and sat down with his legs crossed in front of him

A soft sight sounded _'Then why do you have the urge to protect her?' _there was a slight pause _'why do you find it hard to stay angry with her? Hmm, why are you so careful with what you say to her?'_

Hidan closed his eyes and ignored everything around him. He took the breathing of the other two, the cracking of the fire and his own heartbeat and locked them in the back of his mind, focusing all of his possible attention on his mental conversation.

_"She saved me and I enjoy spending time with her, that's all."_

_' Then why dearest Hidan, did the thought of her being incapacitated by the leader of the organization you joined, why did that thought have the near impact of making you want to kill him, hmm?'_

Hidan clenched his jaw and tried to control his anger _and_ his thoughts. _"I guess you're fucking right..." _His brow twitched and he took a deep breath.

_' So you finally see, with that being taken care of, I also would like to convey that if anything should arise.... the both of you have my blessing and approval'_

Almost as quickly as the presence appeared it vanished.

"_That's it_?" Hidan thought and silence followed. He opened his eyes and sighed, relaxing his shoulders as though a few dozen bricks had just fallen from them. He felt the beginning of a headache and cursed under his breath. Mentally he felt as though he had just walked out of a complex, long tournament of chess.

"Having to control my own fucking thoughts... harder than I thought." he told the fire and Kakuzu sighed.

Hideki suddenly woke up enough to move her body around to where her head rested against his leg, but as soon as it landed there, she was once again asleep her silvery locks forming a curtain around her face.

He looked down at her and felt a faint smile tugging at his lips. "I _guess_ I _do_ like you." he said and stroked his hand through her hair with the same affection that one may give a tiny kitten.

A small noise of content passed her lips and she moved her head closer to his hand, the sensation pleasant against her scalp.

He blinked slowly and felt his head sway as he did so. He opened his eyes quickly and shook his head. His headache pounded harder and he looked down at Hideki, a soft sigh passing his lips. He swallowed some extra saliva and gently slid to a laying down position behind her, using his feet to drag the wooden pillow to himself. He left his arm out for her to rest her head on and slipped to a place somewhere between sleep and his common hypnotic state.

A small whine escaped her and she sat up and blinked blearily a few times before moving up to where her head was resting against his shoulder, her breathing soft against his neck.

* * *

Ok People please please review


	10. Morning People

**I can hardly believe this fanfiction has already reached this major mile stone of 10 chapters. I wan to take a moment and Say thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with this story.**

* * *

Chapter 10- Morning People

* * *

The following morning she was still sound asleep as Kakuzu and Hidan were discussing the possible plan of action on how exactly they are going to take out Orochimaru.

"Don't be an idiot, you're underestimating him. He's a class S ninja and still alive for a reason."

"Fuck you Kakuzu. I don't care how scary he's supposed to be, I can take him."

"No you can't." Kakuzu snapped.

Hidan sighed and swung his scythe from resting on the ground to his backside, leaving it there, blades pointing to his left shoulder as if it were sticking into his back.

Kakuzu looked past him at the open entrance, morning sun cast shadows over the hole but was bright enough to light the hideout.

"Ready to move? Prince charming is."

"I fucking heard that!" Hidan yelled from ground level.

She made a small noise but no moves to indicate she was going to get up.

"I'm not dealing with this too." he mumbled and shook his head, glancing back up to the entrance

A soft whine passed her lips and she covered her ears with her hands " Man shut the hell up....."

Underneath the mask, Kakuzu's jaw clenched tightly and he looked back over to her with annoyance and impatience. He murmured a word in Latin and the several stitches over her body suddenly clenched tightly, expanded quickly, poked her as though every single stitch was a tiny rose stem then fell back into place.

A small yelp passed her lips and she sat up a bit to quickly causing a few of the stitches to rip and another yelp to escape her, she had yet to notice that the bindings around her breasts had also come loose and fell away from her body as she scrambled to her feet " Shit what the fuck was that for you jerk?!"

"Good, you're ready." he said with a hint of amusement and walked up the stairs.

She blinked and looked down and a loud shriek escaped her " YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" She quickly covered her self with her cloak and continued screaming at him " Oh just you wait you ass hole! You think you had it bad yesterday?! Just you fucking wait! " her cheeks were flamed crimson and amidst her rage she hadn't noticed Hidan, who had slipped back down stairs and was now staring at her as she looked through her bag for some fresh binding tape. Her cloak which she had been using to cover herself has slipped down, giving him a generous view of her small but ample breasts.

"Someone's quite perky this morning." Hidan said with a lop-sided smile. He tilted his head at her and the smile slowly faded. "We should get going.

She blinked a few times and looked down before growling at him her eyes flashing liquid fire as she threw a small rock at him " Hidan?! Seriously what the fuck?! get out so I can get dressed in privacy!"

Amusement touched the edges of his mouth and he left without another word, narrowly avoiding another rock.

Tears of frustration stung at her eyes and she spun around so she wasn't facing him. She came up the stairs a few minutes later still frustrated and embarrassed.

Kakuzu glanced at her and turned in the direction they had been walking until they came to rest. "Lead us to the hideout."

"Tch. You could at least fucking say please."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes as a response.

She scowled and her temper flared as she growled in her throat " Ok, now lets get something fucking straight here and now." she began her voice barely concealing her anger.

I may not be as strong as the two of you, and I might not have as much experience in fighting as you do. But I know a hell of a lot more than you would think I do, so don't you _dare_ think you have the right to order me around like I'm some sort of ignorant Genin." She paused for a moment " I am one person you do _not _want to piss off.."

Kakuzu stayed silent and still for a moment and stared at her in silent fury. Hidan tilted his head upwards in some sense of pride and what happened next was something nobody could have seen coming. Within the time period it would take someone to release a sneeze, his hands were at both Hidan's and Hideki's throats, squeezing. Stitch-like wires were wrapped tightly around in a binding fashion and they were hovering off the ground.

"I didn't see it coming Pein, but it would seem that they were going to join Orochimaru and turn on us so I took them out along with the snake." Kakuzu taunted.

"The fuck?! Put me down you dick!" Hidan choked.

She snarled and clawed at the wires her eyes flashing molten gold as she clawed at his hand " How fucking dare you! You fucking bastard I would _never_ go back to that fucking snake after everything he fucking did to me!" she howled her chakra suddenly surging as tears spilling over her cheeks. "I want to kill that snake.. I want him to fucking burn in the deepest pits of hell for what he did to me!"

"Times have changed," Kakuzu explained as though Hideki wasn't even talking, "and I am a much less tolerant person than I used to be." He released the wires and his grasp on their necks and retracted his outstretched arms to their normal length, black wires compacting together as his arm reconnected. Both Hidan and Hideki fell to the ground at the same time.

"What the fuck happened to you over the last six years?" Hidan cursed as he gathered his pride, standing slowly. Silence fell and Hidan walked over to help Hideki up as Kakuzu crossed his arms over his chest.

She was sobbing as her chakra remained elevated and her fingernails had become sharpened points, her eyes were no longer a golden hue, but now a dark rich shade of purple, against her right arm a black tribal like mark was spreading slowly downwards. rather than the tears being clear however, they were tears of blood, each one looking like a ruby as it rolled down her cheeks. " That fucking snake.. turned me into a monster.."

Hidan gasped and reversed his momentum into a few backward steps. He blinked at her and glanced up and down her body. "You have his curse mark?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu looked bored.

She had vissibly flinched at the sound of his gasp and clenched her fingers tightly in the dirt forcing herself to calm down and the seal to begin retracting once it has completely vanished she forced herself to her knees and couldn't bare to meet his eyes " I'm a fucking monster.. a damned science experiment......" she muttered, deeply wounded by how he had recoiled in what she thought to be disgust.

Hidan's expression hardened to that of anger and he walked over to her, pulling her to her feet with one attempt. "We will make that fucker pay." he growled. "He will pay for what he has done_." _Hidan stared at her and whispered a word to her, his lips forming the word _together_ against her ear.

She closed her eyes and buried her face against his neck as she softly murmured _' thank you' _repetitively against his skin.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his warmth. He rested his forehead on the top of her head and smiled. He sighed softly and gently pushed a half-arm's length away to meet her eyes. The scythe on Hidan's back suddenly fell with a light thud on the dirt beneath them. Hidan blinked as he leaned closer, clearly aware of very little around him.

Her dark golden eyes met his fuchsia hued orbs and one of her hands came up to softly cup against his cheek, as a warm, fluttering sensation began to grow in her stomach.

His heart started racing at the gentle touch and his eyes traced from her eyes down to her lips then back up again. "Together." he repeated in a soft tone. His hands, still around her waist, traced up and down her back in a teasing manner.

She blushed but caught him off guard when she softly pressed her lips against his.

He inhaled quickly then relaxed into the kiss and nibbled at her upper lip with a smile, closing his arms around her.

"Oh for Christ's sake." Kakuzu swore before turning and walking away.

The light nip was all it took to cause her to gasp and part her lips slightly against his as her arms came up to wrap around his shoulders.

He pressed closer, running his tongue over her lips at the same time as his lips met hers. His throat vibrated with a light moan as he closed his eyes.

As her eyelids fluttered closed and her lips parted allowing him full access to her mouth, for the first time in a long while, she felt at peace.

* * *

Please Review


	11. Suprise Attack

Chapter 11 Suprise Attack

* * *

They had been traveling for close to twelve hours strait and every so often Hideki would rub the cursed seal as it began to throb, due to the fact they were getting ever closer to Orochimaru's base.

"Kakuzuuuuuuuuuuu..." Hidan whined, "let's take a break...." Kakuzu continued walking but his shoulders tensed in annoyance. "breaks are good for everyone..." The scythe on Hidan's back stayed pressed against his cloak and was beginning to force him to use effort to hold it there.

She had bitten her lip to the point of bleeding as a particularly painful throb from the seal caught her off guard causing her to hiss between her teeth and grab the area of her neck on which it was branded. Swallowing back a complaint she continued walking beside Hidan.

Hidan leaned his head back as he exhaled loudly, turning to Hideki as they walked.

"What's wrong with you?" he inquired.

"Just your constant whining." Kakuzu shot back.

"I'm not talking to you, dickhead!"

Kakuzu's arms stiffened at his sides as he stared ahead.

She shook her head a bit before speaking. " Don't worry about it, it's the cursed seal flaring up because of how close we are getting to that snake Orochimaru.."

Hidan nodded and looked at Kakuzu's back, "Shouldn't we rest before charging into this fucking lair?" he asked, gesturing at the trees around him for no apparent reason.

She exhaled quietly and tried her luck. " Kakuzu-san could we _please _stop, just for a short period of time?" she paused choosing her next words carefully " It would be beneficial for us to regain as much energy and strength as we can before attacking, after all we will have to go through the traps that guard him before attacking, and it would be best to have the energy to react to any new ones that might have been set since i managed to escape from there"

Kakuzu suddenly stopped and turned around, the trees around them casting shadows across his features. He eyed the two of them. "Fine."

Hidan didn't waste any time. He released the control he had of his scythe allowing it to fall to the ground just before he slammed his back against a tree and slid to the ground almost limply. "Ahhh..." he said as he hit the soft soil, "Thank Jashin."

"Ten minutes." Kakuzu said as he centered his weight and watched them from a few feet away.

She sat down as well and closed her eyes trying to concentrate on the area around them when her eyes suddenly shot open and a low growl rose in her throat as she reached for her weapon and unsheathed the blades sliding the ends to gather to make it longer and bladed on both ends. " Fuck... already found us.."

Hidan sighed and looked at her, lazily glancing at his scythe, "You're fucking kidding me." Kakuzu stood where he was, almost seeming inanimate. "You sense anything?"

he asked Kakuzu without looking at him.'

She growled again in her throat as she jumps back from where she had been sitting and glared at a spot in the trees from which a small chuckle came.

Hidan grabbed his scythe and stood quickly, his eyes scanning the treetops. "Who the fuck is there? Kakuzu! Do something!" he yelled at Kakuzu, who was still not moving. Something flew downwards and exploded at Kakuzu's feet, sending mud everywhere and the inanimate Kakuzu vanished. There was a loud thud from above followed by a grunt.

Hidan said something that should never be repeated around small children before jumping up the tree's branches to get line-of-sight of the struggle

There was another blunt impact followed by the cracking of wood before a large branch fell to the ground.

A laugh sounded in his ear and a woman with the mirror immage of Hideki stared at him, the only differance was her dark red colored eyes. " Well now.. I see my sister has found a really tasty specemin for Orochimaru-Samas collection.."

Hidan jumped back a few trees and found Kakuzu at his side. Hidan sighed in relief and propped the scythe over his shoulder. "Hideki, you scared the shit out of me..."

"It's not her." Kakuzu said, narrowing his eyes at the imposter.

"Tsk. What the fuck are you talking about? It's her!" he argued, pointing at the girl.

Hideki landed softly next to him and shook her head " That's not me.. look at her eyes, feel her chakra" she clenched her fist tightly " That was my twin sister..but shes changed.."

Hidan sputtered when Hideki appeared next to him, but after giving them both a closer look and listening to her, he nodded in understanding.

"She's in our way." Kakuzu said with annoyed.

The woman giggled and tilted her head while she watched them " Ahh poor Hideki, what a shame that you escaped... you remember what happend last time dont you.. hmm?"

Kakuzu suddenly vanished and reappeared on the opposite side of her. He glanced past the imposter, "is she like you and Hidan?" Hidan grinned and bent his knees, resting his weight on one leg.

Hideki clenched her fist and responded in a cool tone " No"

The girl looked from Kakuzu back to her sister and at Hidan in amusement. Just when she turned her head back to Kakuzu, Hidan pushed off his one leg and hurled himself into the air, scythe overhead. Kakuzu reacted in kind and bolted towards her with both fists clenched.

Hideki watched the sceen with no emotion in her eyes and as her sister was runt hrough by the blades and fists and as she was walking over spoke in a ice cold voice." Rot in hell you fucking bitch" and then swiftly slit the womans throat. As blood pooled down her throat Hidek'is twin gave a light gurguling laugh " I always knew you were cold.. I just never knew you were cold enough to kill your own sister" Hideki turned and before walking away spoke the words " You were already dead to me the day squealled to that snake where I had escaped to, to save your own skin..."

Kakuzu spread his fingers as the skin returned from rock-solid to regular, functioning flesh. He jerked his arm violently with a certain satisfaction in his eyes and pulled her heart out of her chest and slammed it into her mouth. Hidan withdrew his scythe with uncertainty as he looked from one twin to the other.

"How heart breaking." he said as he swung his scythe over his shoulder.

Kakuzu beat the corpse to the base of the tree. He landed with a soft crunch of a twig a split second before Hideki's twin landed on her head with a bone-breaking snap before falling completely limp, her body falling to the side. Hidan dropped slowly from the tree a moment later.

"I never knew you had a sister." he said, wincing as his legs absorbed the impact.

She landed next to him and closed her eyes before speaking " You never asked"

"Are we ready to go?" Kakuzu said, breaking the tension between the two immortals.

Hideki opened her eyes and nodded slowly. " Yeah I'm ready"

Hidan glanced from the corpse to Kakuzu, over to Hideki then back to Kakuzu. "Fuck it, lets go." he said with a sigh.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at Hideki expectantly.

She nodded and starts walking " About a mile north from here theirs a small waterfall, from their on out that's where the Sound Village begins"

Hidan's head rolled back and he stared up the length of the trees. "A mile?" he complained under his breath.

"Pein mentioned it was on Konoha's border." Kakuzu said.

"No..." Hidan said, lifting his head to face him, "you said he said he was seen on the border."

"That's what I meant." Kakuzu said, shaking his head.

Her eyes settled and she continued walking until she stopped suddenly and caught a poison dart between her fingers, looking down she noticed the rocks she was on and sighed " New traps been set up here, these rocks act as a triggering device"

"Is it closer to the Leaf or to Sound?" Kakuzu questioned her as Hidan complained behind them.

" Sound" she replied.

Hidan swore again and Kakuzu nodded for her to lead the way.

After they pass the waterfall she stops and turns to face them " Alright, this is where the Sound nation begins."

"I've been around here before." Kakuzu stated, "Just lead us to the hideout."

"Please." Hidan chimed in from several feet back.

She gave a slight nod and began walking again but after walking about only fifty yards, she had to stop again and took a deep breath her hand coming up and clenching tightly around her rosary.

Kakuzu blinked very slowly and Hidan caught up a half minute later. "Break?" he asked, his voice filled with a childish hope.

She was trembling slightly and her eyes were tightly closed as her lips moved quickly in a silent prayer. She was terrified of the idea of going back to the Sound village and it had just hit her like a ton of bricks.

Hidan yawned and dropped to the ground with glee. Kakuzu turned to glare at him.

"What? Fuck you! That _break _back there ended up being less than a minute!"

Her trembling had grown worse and now was to the point where it was clearly visible.

"Are you okay?" Hidan asked from where he sat, drawing Kakuzu's attention back to her.

She turned and looked at him and shook her head " I can't do it.. I cant go back in there"

"You can... we'll..." he began, groaned as he forced himself to his feet and walked over to her, propping the scythe on his back on his way over. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, forcing a smile. "We'll do it together, I'll be at your side."

Kakuzu cracked his neck. "Do you really think that one snake can take all three of us?"

She shook her head and took a deep shaky breath " No your right.. I'm just fucking terrified to go back in their you know.."

"Heh... No one is immortal" Kakuzu said, narrowing his eyes at nothing.

Hidan sighed, unsure of what to do. "Come on, let's do it together..."

Finaly she nodded and bit her lip " Alright, alright. I'll do it..I'll come with you"

"I don't know where the base is." Kakuzu said, stating the obvious.

The sun was beginning to set and she shivered slightly remembering what came out at night " Its not a good idea to be out doors here in this area at night"

"There's somewhere we can finally fucking rest?" Hidan asked her.

"Do you ever stop whining?" Kakuzu snapped.

"Fuck you! You try living in a hole..."

"Shut up with that already. You were this lazy even before you got your ass kicked by .. "

"He didn't kick my ass, you dick! He tricked me!" Hidan interrupted.

"Like that's hard to do." Kakuzu retorted

"Yeah I know of somewhere to rest, we just have to walk about a quarter of a mile into the forest and theirs an old cabin.. and would the two of you _please_ stop arguing?"

"He started it!" Hidan complained, waving his finger at Kakuzu and almost touching him.

"If you don't remove your finger from my face, you'll lose it." He growled.

"Oh? You want to start something Stitches?!" Hidan taunted.

Kakuzu's face hardened and he fully turned to face Hidan.

"Keep talking, and I will kill you."

"Oh yeah? You think you can fucking take me?" Hidan swung the scythe with more effort than normal and held it parallel to the ground

she groaned slightly " Would _both _of you keep it down? We are in enemy territory!" she hissed quietly

Hidan ignored Hideki's warning and swung the scythe up then down upon Kakuzu, who almost seemed to teleport out of the way, standing a foot away from the impact.

"You're worn out. You can barely move and taking you on now wouldn't be worth my time..." he paused for a second, grabbing onto the scythe and pushing it farther into the soil, "then again, it _would_ shut you up."

A loud groan passed from Hideki's lips and she finally snapped flashing her teeth, a bit of her old attitude coming back " Oh for Jashin's sakes! would you two at least try and fucking get along?!"

she rubbed the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming along." So damned irritating.." she grumbled adjusting the small pack she was carrying.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at Hideki then at Hidan, before letting go of the scythe and turning his back on Hidan. "Where should we go?"

Hidan grunted in annoyance and stared at his partner's back, mumbling under his breath, prying the scythe from the ground.

She returned the glare and exhaled loudly. " Like I said, there is a log cabin about a quarter of a mile from here."

Within seconds of finishing her sentence, there was a sudden gasp from behind a tree to their right and a figure darted back behind it. Kakuzu's attention was already on the spot before this happened, but Hidan turned to the tree with a sigh.

"Tch. Another fucking imposter? My feet hurt..."

Hideki put her hand on the hilt of her weapon and her eyes narrowed slightly.

He swung his scythe over his shoulder and looked at Kakuzu, waiting for the first move.

Now that the Akatsuki were done arguing, the only sounds were the gentle breeze that promised night, the controlled breathing of the three immortals and one that was trying to conceal their location, taking long, forcefully-silent breaths.

She closed her eyes for a moment and searched for the leval of chakra that the person was on.

Kakuzu didn't waste anymore time, he pushed off forward from where he stood and stopped on the other side of the tree, his hand was raised in a solid fist and he suddenly froze his movements. There was a high-pitched scream and someone fell backwards from the other side of the tree.

His hair was a dark brown and frizzy but stuck to his forehead from sweat. He wore blue shorts, a bag on his back and a kunai holster on his right leg. His shirt was two shades of green, darker around his neck and arms. A shaking kunai was held up in front of his forehead protector as he stared at Kakuzu.

"I-I'm not af-f-fraid of you!" he declared, slowly backing away while taking quick glances from Kakuzu back to the Jashin followers.

Hideki blinked a few times and chuckled low in her throat " Your about twelve aint cha kiddo?"

She smiled lightly and tilted her head.

His back slid into a tree and he stopped crawling, looking at the girl in confusion.

"I k-know what y-you are! Killers!" he squeaked, observing the cloaks.

Kakuzu lowered his arm and looked at the child. "He's with the Leaf." he said in a low tone.

lowered his arm

She closed her eyes for a moment " We have no feud with the Leaf today young one, we are only passing through as of right now" Her hand had moved to her pack and something disappeared beneath the sleeve of her cloak

"He'll tell the higher ranks." Hidan said, pursing his lips in thought. Kakuzu nodded and stepped closer to the child who threw the kunai at Kakuzu. Kakuzu caught it and snapped it in half with three fingers then tossed it to the ground.

The boy's eyes widened and his brow furrowed in fear. Not the stereotypical fear when people run and scream, but the real, bone-deep fear that almost makes the person wear a mask of pain.

She moved forward and without so much as a warning her hand grabbed the boys chin in a firm grip and she forced him to look into her eyes " Listen to me kiddo, your going to forget what you saw here tonight ok?" she paused and pulled out a small piece of paper with a seal on it and placed it against the boys forehead and sighed " if you refuse, I'll be forced to take action against you..."

Hidan whistled and looked from where Hideki was, to where she had move to. The boy squirmed away from her and cried out, then desperately formed a seal. Kakuzu sighed and stepped closer to the two.

She held one hand up at Kakuzu signaling him to stop. " Come on kid, you don't want to die tonight do you, because that's what will happen if you try and fight us.." she silently prayed to Jashin the child would listen " do your self a favor and forget you saw us.."

The child squeaked in fear before vanishing, a log replacing where he was originally laying. Kakuzu hung his head and sighed and Hidan grinned but managed to stay silent.

She closed her eyes and spoke quietly " I know your probably irritated by the fact I let his escape Kakuzu-san, I apologize, but I don't regret sparing his life"

Kakuzu shook his head and outstretched his arm to the left. Without looking, his arm shot out and there was a gasp a little ways away followed by a choking sound. The wires between his elbow and wherever it shot to began retracting and the boy was dragged to Kakuzu's side and dropped in front of him. He reconnected his arm and looked down at the boy.

"We can't let him go." he said simply.

Hidan walked over to the tree that once hid the child and peered around it.

She bit her lip to the point where it bled and closed her eyes tightly. " He's only a kid"

"You're not actually thinking of killing him..." Hidan said quietly and was answered with a stern look from Kakuzu.

The boy's eyes welled up and he kicked at Kakuzu's legs uselessly.

Hideki looked back at the boy and into his eyes, the fear she saw in the making her want to protect him.

Kakuzu's arm hardened and he glared down at the kid, "It has to be done." he said before stretching his fingers out and they hardened as well. He pointed down at the boy and sighed.

"Dude, that's weak" Hidan said, but before he even finished the last word, there was a blur of green and Kakuzu was roundhouse kicked into the tree, then punched several feet away. Before Hidan even had a chance to flinch, he was kicked in the stomach and chest at the same time, knocking him on his behind. The kid's eyes brightened and he choked, "Lee-Sama!"

The green ninja stood perfectly straight facing Hideki with one arm stretched towards her, his other hand was behind his back. He wore green tights and orange anklets.

"What the FUCK?!" Hidan swore as he started to sit up, reaching for his scythe that fell from his grasp. Kakuzu stood and glared at Lee from where he landed.

Hideki gave a tight lipped smile " Long time no see Lee."

The ninja's large eyes blinked slowly. "Akatsuki" he spat as though it was an insult. Kakuzu's stitches unwrapped from where they held his arm together in three different places.

She pulled her hood down and revealed her long silvery hair " You don't remember me.." she said simply.

"I'd recognize you anywhere, Hideki. Why Akatsuki?"

She shook her head a bit " You know why I couldn't stay in the Leaf, Lee.. and I had nowhere else to go"

Kakuzu suddenly bolted at Lee. Surprise attacks only work if the opponent doesn't see it coming. When Kakuzu was only a few steps away from him, he bent over, swiftly unwrapped his orange anklets and single-handedly whipped them both into the oncoming Akatsuki's face. Kakuzu made a sound of shock and pain as it connected and physics took over from there, launching him sideways _through_ the tree and several meters past Hidan.

" Lee get your student out of here and _please_ don't say anything to the leaders about seeing us, we are only passing through and going to the Sound village, Orochimaru's still alive and we're taking him out"

Hidan looked over at Kakuzu and a huge grin crept up his face.

Lee looked back to Hideki, placing himself to watch Kakuzu, his student and still speak with her. "Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke." Lee said, raising one furry eyebrow at her.

Kakuzu cracked his neck, glared at Hidan, stood and faced Lee.

She shook her head " It was a clone Lee" her eyes held honesty "Just trust me ok. Like I trusted you."

His lips parted for a moment, but he said nothing. The boy finally stood, brushing himself off then stuck his tongue out at Kakuzu. Hidan laughed but Kakuzu clenched his jaw and slowly started unbuttoning his cloak.

The tree lay against the ground between Lee and Kakuzu.

"I can't let this go unheard." Lee said finally

" I know" she responded her eyes settling in understanding " Right now however, couldn't you alter your statement.. for me please, I don't want to came after the Leaf."

He sighed, turning his attention back to Kakuzu who had just removed his cloak.

He assumed his battle position and shook his head. "I'm sorry Hideki. My loyalties are with Konoha."

The boy suddenly took off behind Lee.

"You know her?" a voice asked as a newcomer appeared, guiding the boy farther away.

"Took you long enough." Lee said firmly, eyes never leaving Kakuzu.

The newcomer walked beside Lee and analyzed the situation before his face erupted into large, large vein like skin on either side of his eyes.

Hideki closed her eyes " Neji.."

Neji nodded and focused on Kakuzu who extended his arms with black stitches

Hidan pulled his scythe beside him but made no attempt to stand, looking from the Konoha ninja to Kakuzu and back again with an amused expression.

"Ten-Ten, get Cylo to safety." Neji said.

"Okay." a female voice replied and someone grabbed the boy's hand then took off with him.

Sighing she formed a series of hand seals and dropped into a stance as dark blue chakra began surrounding her hands. " So their is no other option then."

The shadows grew thicker as the sun set, making it more difficult to see anything in detail. Lee jumped back from Hideki in surprise.

Hidan grinned and crossed his legs in front of him.

Concentrating on the chakra of the Leaf ninja she forced her chakra through the ground and swiftly jerked her hands upwards sending a jolt of chakra to the brains of each Leaf ninja causing their memories to become altered. They were caught in a powerful Gen-Jutsu that made them think they had become lost in the forest.

Neji spun in a blue blur and bolted over to grab his comrade before he hit the ground.

A light curse passed her lips as she watched Neji like a hawk.

Neji jumped back with Lee now over his shoulder just as Kakuzu appeared a few feet from where he was previously standing. Kakuzu's arm shot towards Neji but the Leaf nin hit the outstretched wrist with a soft glow of a blue palm. The hand went limp and Kakuzu snarled, retracting his arms as his back started expanding, stressing the muscle shirt that sat overtop his back. Neji's eyes widened.

"Well, if it isn't little Hideki and the zombie brothers." something hissed as a silhouette appeared in front of Kakuzu and dug his fingers into his stomach. "Five Elements Seal."

Kakuzu gasped loudly and his face became strained, becoming locked in shock before falling to the ground like a rag doll. Another figure appeared a few feet from then, the light from Hideki's hands reflecting from glasses on his face a few feet in front of them.

Kakuzu's back stopped rippling beneath his muscle shirt and Neji swore out loud.

"Release the Gen-jutsu." Neji told her, fear and desperation edging his words. Hidan abruptly stood and picked up his scythe, his expression unreadable.

A shiver of fear passed up her spine but she released the Gen- jutsu quickly and then turned to glare at the man.

Lee groaned and came to his senses rather quickly, also cursing when he realized what had happened.

" Orochimaru.." she hissed her eyes flashing in anger.

The silhouette turned from Kakuzu's limp body and smiled in the darkness. "Yes my dear. Did you miss me?"

Revulsion and anger flashed in her eyes and she hissed again " Fuck you, you damned snake.."

"Kabuto, take care of the Leaf ninja."

"Yes, Orochimaru-Sama."

Hidan ran around the long way around the confrontation and stopped at Hideki's side. "As I said. Together."

"Hideki has a new boy toy?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"The Leaf retreated." Kabuto reported.

"Very good." the snake grinned.

"They'll be back with more ninja. Probably Tsunade too."

"Tsunade..." Orochimaru said slowly, as if tasting every letter.

Hideki was suddenly driven to her knees as the cursed seal began activating, causing wave after fiery wave to rush over her skin.

Hidan jumped back and Orochimaru's tongue slipped to his chin and around before sliding back in his mouth. "Kabuto, stay out of this one."

"Yes, master." he responded before making his way to the treetops.

Her fingers clenched tightly in the ground and she forced herself to stand, her eyes locking on Orochimaru as she fought back against the sheer agony from the cursed seal being forcibly activated.

"Do you two really plan to accomplish anything without Kakuzu?" he taunted.

She snarled and charged at him, moving quicker than he had expected her to.

Hideki slammed a hard punch right into Orochimaru's face. He turned his head with the hit and half of his face exploded in mud, followed by the rest of his body. Orochimaru melded out of a tree behind Hidan and jabbed him in the back of the neck, sending a shockwave of chakra through his nervous system. He jolted, twitched and cursed before falling to the ground.

"Do you really think you can do this all alone?" Orochimaru laughed

"You stupid fuck!" Hidan swore from where he lay on the ground, "as soon as I can move again, I'll rip you apart!"

She continued to try and fight him by her self, each of her blows having the same result. "Fucking coward!" she spat at him.

Orochimaru stepped out from behind Hidan, taking Hidan's scythe from his hands and hurled it at her back.

Just before the airborne scythe hit its target, Orochimaru opened his mouth and a sword seemed to stretch from his throat and struck her in the left shoulder blade, pinning her to the tree in front of her just as the scythe hit.

a loud cough passed her lips and blood ran down her chin, but much to Orochimarus surprise she was still alive.

The sword stretched farther, through her back and into the tree in front of her.

The scythe pinned her legs to the tree as snakes spiraled out of his sleeves and wrapped around her neck. "Die!"

She stared impassively into his eyes as the cursed seal continued spreading across her body.

Orochimaru somehow retracted the sword from her and swallowed it, while jumping back and dodging Hidan's black spike, allowing the snakes full access to her as their tails slid out of his sleeves. The spike became stuck in a branch overhead and Hidan hopped to his feet, glaring at Orochimaru.

She suddenly ripped the scythe out of her body and threw it to Hidan as she sent a surge of chakra to her skin, causing the snakes to fall away.

Orochimaru's mouth slid into a foul grin, "Interesting."

She smirked as and chuckled at Orochimaru " That which dose not kill me, had better be able to run pretty damned fast" She cracked her neck and dropped into a stance as her wounds began healing." You have no idea what your fucking dealing with."

"Oh?" he asked before laughing, "then I think I'm about to learn."

She pulled out her swords and placed them together before taking a swing at Orochimaru her blade gleaming in a dangerous arc as it neared Orochimaru. In a sudden flurry of movements the blade was slashed against his cheek

Hidan's scythe was right behind it and caught Orochimaru in the groin, the blades appeared out of his stomach and chest.

Orochimaru blinked in surprise and jumped backwards, the scythe sliding through his stomach ripping his body open. He gasped and choked before two hands pulled his mouth apart from the inside.

Hidan watched in horror as Orochimaru pulled a new self out of his fatally wounded body's mouth, shedding it like skin.

"Not bad." he said with a grin.

"You're fucking disgusting." Hidan swore, causing Orochimaru to laugh.

"I have a few more I'd like to show you before we conclude this visit," the snake grinned.

Hidan held up his scythe, looking from the blood back to Hideki in question. "Will it...?"

Orochimaru pursed his lips in amusement, "Try it."

Hidan followed suit with his scythe and glared at Orochimaru.

Hideki's skin began to change and the black feather like wings began to erupt from her back.

Orochimaru slowly melted into the ground only to reappear over Kakuzu. He formed several seals and brought his hand down on Kakuzu's back, causing him to groan in extreme pain. A black swirling pattern of energy flowed over Kakuzu and a coffin slid vertically out of it.

The portal vanished and the heavy coffin fell onto Kakuzu.

A loud curse escaped her lips and she started to shake. " Hidan we're in some serious shit right now.."

"I... uh... no shit..." he sputtered, looking from the coffin back to Hideki. He dropped his scythe to his side. "What the fuck do we do?"

Hideki clenched her fists and says in a simple tone " We fight"

Orochimaru laughed and knocked on the back of the coffin and at that instant, the front half fell forward and landed partially on Kakuzu's head and the ground. The person inside was too dark to tell any details of. Hidan sighed and narrowed his eyes at the shadow.

"What the fuck is that?"

"The very person who tried to steal my hands and all my techniques. But in his physical prime." he hissed behind the coffin.

* * *

Alright guys Sorry for the delay on this chapter, my birthday was March 18th ( Turned 20) and all week long I was working on this chapter its 5152 words long and 12 pages in length. I would be verry happy to recieve some reviews for this chapter


	12. Double retreat

Punch for punch, Hideki was finding no way to get around the Third Hokage and any where near Orochimaru, each time she tried she was knocked back by a harsh attack, each attack causing her to grow more irritated. "Orochimaru you fucking coward!" she bellowed jumping back as a fire ball was launched from the reanimated Third Hokage to where she had just been standing moments before " Your a damned coward" she repeated as she was knocked backward by a punch to her stomach.

"Just as you hide behind your immortality, I use my Justus." he laughed as he came around the coffin.

Hidan found the opening as the living corpse attacked Hideki with what looked like a mud dragon and he charged at Orochimaru. Hidan swung the scythe sideways at him but Orochimaru jumped out of the way and kicked Hidan in the face as he leapt. Hidan spat a curse and fell backwards before moving in again.

Snarling she crossed her arms over her face as she was slammed backwards into a tree due to the mud dragon causing her to loose her balance. She couldn't help but feel frustrated, and as a trained warrior, she knew she had to keep a level head or there would be consequences.

The reincarnated warrior formed a seal and a second version of himself appeared beside him. One of them went after Hidan and the other attacked Hideki. Hidan jumped back from Orochimaru's hand snakes just in time to be slammed in the side by a blast of incredibly hot fire.

The reincarnated warrior formed a seal and a second version of himself appeared beside him. One of them went after Hidan and the other attacked Hideki. Hidan jumped back from Orochimaru's hand snakes just in time to be slammed in the side by a blast of incredibly hot fire. Hidan fell to the side but slipped on uneven ground that had suddenly become extremely soft.

" Hidan!" she had turned in shock, and had lost sight of Orochimaru.

The original not-so-dead Hokage took that opportunity to call forth a dragon's mouth made of more mud, which opened and began shooting concentrated mud at her, before it even had a chance to make it half way to Hideki, they were set aflame. Hidan flipped backwards out of the soft ground and saw the projectile flame balls heading straight towards her. Seconds before they made contact, something jumped in front of Hideki and took the blast in the back. The person grunted in extreme pain and turned once the attack had temporarily ended, the shadow of his back almost seeming to open and two large dark forms exploded outwards from it

She gasped in shock and blinked rapidly before nodding " I owe you big time Kakuzu."

Kakuzu's black forms went to assist Hidan's battle as he attack the original living corpse head-on. Orochimaru spat a curse from somewhere above before appearing behind Hideki, binding her head-to-toe with two large snakes.

She smirked and closed her eyes as the snakes were torn apart by the wind and fire hearts.

"You're mine" he hissed before coughing up a sword and jabbing it into her neck and pinning her to a tree with his momentum.

A strangled cough passed her lips and blood ran down her chin as her eyes widened in suprize.

Kakuzu's fight ended with an abrupt and loud _snap _and the Hokage's clone vanished as the original one fell limply to the ground. Hidan sat with his back against a tree and inside a red circle with a triangle in the middle, his cloak burnt to a crisp and his skin looked like a black candle, his face pinched in pleasure and pain. Kakuzu's two reinforcements moved quickly and one shot a large bolt of electricity at Orochimaru while the second shot a swirl of flame, almost blinding everyone around it. Kakuzu looked over to Hidan, who nodded with a grin.

Orochimaru jumped backwards and turned his head quickly, bringing the sword towards the fire-spitter. Luckily the heart creature was faster and hovered higher than the sword before spitting several fireballs at him.

Hideki formed a series of hand seals and slammed her bloodied hand on the ground. " Ninja art impure summoning style! summoning hounds of hell!"

Kakuzu appeared behind Orochimaru and drove a rock-hard fist into his back. The snake made a sound of surprise and pain before doubling over on the ground as blue hands tapped Kakuzu's hamstrings "Down, boy." Kabuto said through a smile as Orochimaru stood and drove his sword down at the fallen Akatsuki.

Two large two headed black hounds with glowing red eyes charged at Orochimaru, their jaws clamping down on his throat and arms.

Kabuto drove his hands down onto the hounds with a blue aura surrounding them, Orochimaru spat blood and forced them off of him.

Kakuzu's creatures slid into each other, combining themselves before firing off a combination attack at Orochimaru who grinned.

"Until next time." he hissed as he almost seemed to be set on fire, and vanishing as the flame made its way upwards in time to avoid the combo attack, which hit Kakuzu instead.

"There they are!" Someone shouted in the distance.

Kakuzu forced himself to stand in front of his creatures that were now hovering behind him. Hidan's skin slowly turned back to normal as he stood, his black wounds formed back into regular flesh. He picked up his scythe and joined Kakuzu at his side.

She cursed and started to move towards her partners, limping slightly as she re-sheathed her weapon.

"Akatsuki! Three of them!" Someone shouted as a group of shinobi approached, stopping a little ways off.

" Guys put your hand on my shoulder and fucking fast.." She murmured.

"Hokage-Sama, you shouldn't go in alone." another voice warned before someone charged Kakuzu head-on with a loud, chirping energy shuriken.

"Remember me?!" he called before splitting into several dozens of himself, which held the same jutsu.

"Oh fuck..." Hidan cursed.

Red energy formed around all of the clones as they approached at a disturbing speed.

Kakuzu's creatures flew into his back as he reached for Hideki's shoulders, grabbing Hidan's hand and doing the same with his.

Closing her eyes she formed a series of hand seals gathering the last remaining chakra she quickly murmured something under her breath and with a sudden pulling sensation they were no longer in the forest but rather in a cave some distance away.

Hidan blinked in confusion and looked around. "What the fuck just happened?"

Kakuzu fell to one knee and rolled sideways onto his butt.

She fell on her knees, exhausted and panting, her eyes tightly closed as the tried to make her head stop spinning " Teleportation jutsu.. takes a lot out of me to use it.." she murmured quietly.

Hidan looked from Kakuzu to Hideki and sighed. "What the hell was charging at us? It looked like countless red-robed, blonde ninja that held their own little energy-light shrunken..." He tossed his scythe to the ground to his right and dropped into a cross-legged sit.

"The nine-tailed..." Kakuzu panted, "Jinchuuriki."

Hidan stared at his partner in silence.

"That was one fucking person?!" he gasped after a moment of silence.

"Shadow clones... I believe..." Kakuzu sighed before laying his back on the cave floor.

*" Someone" she paused panting "called him Hokage-Sama."

Kakuzu nodded slowly and Hidan's jaw dropped in more unusual silence. He raised his hand to scratch the back of his head, forcing a laugh, "I could've taken him." he said with a small grin.

"I think we should avoid Konoha for a while." Kakuzu said, ignoring Hidan.

She suddenly grew a few shades paler and collapsed, completely exhausted.

"Hideki?" Hidan asked, turning to her and making a face when he realized that she was sound asleep. "Kakuzuuuu... she's sleeping..." he complained.

Silence answered him.

"Kakuzu?"

More silence.

"Oh for fuck sakes Kakuzu, you suck."

Kakuzu didn't even stir, his muscles were relaxed in a sudden crash of needed sleep.

"Am I the only one who can take a beating?" he asked the cave walls.

_Three Days Later_

Hidan stood up and took his scythe in-hand before meandering outside the cave.

For the first time in three days the young woman showed signs of waking up. A light groan alerted Kakuzu, who had volunteered to watch her, to this fact. All of the sounds around her were muffled, almost as if she were listening to them from underwater. Her entire body ached and protested trying to draw her back into the black abyss of sleep, but she fought against it and forced her eyes open with another groan followed by a soft and hoarse request " Water.. please..."

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Kakuzu said sarcastically, "Hey! Hidan! Your girlfriend is awake!"

Seconds later Hidan hopped down into the cave's entrance and walked over with his scythe on his back.

Kakuzu sighed and walked out, promising to return with water.

"Hey, how're ya feeling?" Hidan asked, squatting down next to her.

"Other than sore as hell, I'm fine" she murmured, her voice cracking due to her dry throat forcing her self into a sitting position so she could place a soft kiss on his lips, which he returned.

He leaned forward on his toes and ran his left hand through her hair. "I was worried when you didn't wake up." he admitted sheepishly.

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "It would take more than chakra loss to keep me down."


	13. A Stop Along The Way

Sorry for the delay guys!

* * *

Sitting up she glanced around the cave and pressed her back against the cave wall " How long have I been out of it?" she asked Hidan

He looked up without moving his head in thought. "Uhh." he said, rolling his eyes, "three days maybe?"

She blinked rapidly and blushed brightly " I've seriously been unconscious for three days?"

He blinked at her. "Yeah." he said with a casual shrug.

Her stomach growled loudly and her cheeks flamed crimson as she looked at the ground and muttered " I'm hungry.."

A smile crept up his face and threatened to poke his eyes. He chuckled and pulled away from her as he stood. "We can go for food once Kakuzu gets back. That fucker has been wanting to leave for two days now."

She stretched and a small groan escaped her lips as her shoulders and back popped, followed by a low hiss as some of the stitches in her back pulled tightly " I don't remember getting stitches in my back, guess it happened when I was unconscious.."

She then paused and blinked " Wait. How many hearts did Kakuzu loose.. I mean I know he lost at least one to that damned jutsu Orochimaru used."

Hidan tilted his head in thought for a moment. "Two I think. Maybe three? I don't fucking know." he answered with a shrug of one shoulder.

She blinked a few times as Kakuzu walked in the cave and quickly apologized for being out of commission for three days "Sorry about that, it wont happen again.." she murmured her cheeks flushing pink.

He shrugged with a sigh, "Lets get going as soon as she can move." he said plainly. Hidan forced a smile as Kakuzu walked over and gave her a pouch of water.

She took a few small swallows, and then capped the pouch before slowly trying to stand up. Once she was on her feet she managed to support her own weight and took a few tester steps before stumbling slightly. A light curse escaped her lips as she had to force her self to sit, her hands balled into fists against her knees and she stared stubbornly at the ground.

Kakuzu sighed, shaking his head. He walked over to her, pulled her up and over his shoulder with as much effort as it would take a child to throw a snowball. He suddenly walked out of the cave with Hidan close behind, extremely amused.

A squeak of surprise escaped her and she was suddenly aware of the fact she was rather high up of the ground and had to close her eyes for a moment, she squirmed a bit due to the fact that Kakuzu's shoulder was digging into her stomach in an uncomfortable sort of way

Hidan tried to hide his smile from Hideki as she rode over Kakuzu's shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"Konoha has been looking around for us by the Hokage's orders," Kakuzu explained as he walked nonchalantly in a linear path, "Hidan and I have taken the time to patrol and take care of some scouts within a mile of the cave. I'm not sure if you noticed, but we just left a different cavern than the one you teleported us to, Hideki."

"They were catching on when six of their ninja went missing from a certain area." Hidan agreed.

She nodded slightly " I hadn't noticed that it was a different cavern.. I just picked a random spot away from any enemies.. sorry I haven't been of more help lately.."

Kakuzu shrugged, bouncing Hideki. "If you hadn't got us out of there, both of our fates would have relied on bonehead back there."

Hidan smiled for a second then narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

She closes her eyes and shrugged and exhaled lightly." I just did what had to be done nothing more.."

Hidan sighed at her as they walked in the morning sun.

With in a few hours they were nearing a smaller village that housed one of the many sub bases that the Akatsuki owned. She was walking on her own now, but was still having a light limp, due to a small fracture in her leg, but she didn't complain, a self preserving act so she didn't piss off Kakuzu.

"Kakuzuuuu... I'm fucking hungry..." Hidan complained.

"Don't start." he snapped.

Hidan narrowed his eyes and rolled his head. "But I am."

"We're almost there. Don't you remember this village?"

"Uh, no" Hidan responded as he looked up and down the lengths of the buildings.

Hideki's stomach gave a loud growl and her cheeks flamed crimson as she tried to find something to stare at to hide her embarrassment. " Uh.. yeah I'm a bit hungry myself…"she admitted.

"Over there" he said in monotone as he pointed towards the end of the street, stopping in front of a house, "Put it on my tab. Just don't overspend. I'll be in here."

At the restaurant she got the most inexpensive item on the menu which was come sweet and sour chicken for about five Ryo, she walked back to the house where Kakuzu had told them to meet him and walked in the door. As she sat down in one of the small wooden chairs she subconsciously rubbed the leg that had the small fracture in it and had to exhale deeply through her nose to keep herself from cursing out loud.

Hidan followed her back to the house moments later, having stuffed his face with several expensive plates of food. He entered the door to a small room, dimly lit with one small window. Two stair cases on the far end of the room, one led up and the other led down. Kakuzu was coming up from the basement as Hidan entered.

"I love how generous you are, Kakuzu!" he said cheerfully with a small grin.

Kakuzu scowled in return, realizing what his partner meant. "You are such a pain in the ass, Hidan."

Hideki sat quietly off to the side eating her small plate of chicken with a distant look in her eyes.

Hidan walked over to the second

wooden chair and leaned up against it's back rest with a satisfied smirk. "What now?"

"We hold up here. Less vulnerable than being outside."

"No shit." Hidan spat, his smile slowly fading, "When do we get back to the base? I mean look at yourself, Kakuzu! Ever since you got your ass kicked by Orochimaru you've been visibly different..."

"Hidan, just stop talking."

"What? The dog's pride was wounded so he's suddenly softer and weaker?"

"Stop talking, or I will kill you."

Hidan's grin returned. "There we go."

She had been rubbing her injured leg again and this time had put to much pressure on the fractured bone, suddenly there was a loud wet crack and she had to clench her jaw to keep from yelping in a mixture of shock and pain. Exhaling sharply she concentrated on everything except the shockwave of ice cold and yet fire hot pain that shot up from her shin to her spine.

Hidan cringed and looked at Hideki, "Are you okay?"

"Kakuzu! She needs some.." he stopped, looking where Kakuzu was a few seconds earlier, "the fuck?"

She ground out between her teeth " A bone in my shin just snapped in half, it needs to be set back in place.." she paused, " Do either one of you know how to set a bone?"

Hidan blinked at her " Kakuzu!"

" I heard her, give me a minute!" Kakuzu yelled from somewhere up the stairs.

Her eyes had closed and had begun to take deep breaths through her nose focusing on each breath so she didn't begin to curse.

* * *

Please review


	14. An Unwanted Guest

Looking down at her leg she was able to make two quick assessments of her injury. One it was a compound fracture, this was apparent because the bone could be seen pushing up against the skin, and two, It was going to be a pain in the ass to set back in place.

Kakuzu strode down the five steps which made a staircase and walked over to her, his expression was that of boredom. "I can fix it, but it will hurt. A lot." he said after glancing at it for no longer than a few seconds.

She exhaled through her nose and nodded " It would be much appreciated if you did fix it, please"

she paused " I've had worse than compound fractures, so the sensation of setting a bone is one I'm all to familiar with"

He shrugged and turned, returning upstairs for a few seconds returning with both of his hands holding something. In one hand he held a large bucket and in the other hand was a stool. Hidan winced. As Kakuzu approached, Hidan surrendered his chair to him and stood over his shoulder as Kakuzu sat down, facing her.

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and speaking in a calm tone " Well when ever your ready"

Kakuzu lifted the injured leg and propped the stool underneath her foort, supporting it. After placing the bucket directly underneath the injury, he looked up at Hideki. "Are you sure?"

Nodding she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " Yeah"

Kakuzu stretched his arm out towards the leg, six live stitch-like threads made their way from his forearm. He sighed and pulled out a kunai with his other hand and used it to cut deep into the muscle tissue. After dropping the weapon in the bucket, he manually ripped the flesh apart to expose the injury. Hidan pursed his lips and remained silent, watching over his partner's shoulder. Kakuzu worked quickly as blood poured from the wound into the bucket, his fingers holding the flesh apart as the black threads weaved, pushed and broke off. Within a minute of cutting the leg open, it was stitched closed and no longer bleeding. He stood with the bucket and returned upstairs, leaving the leg up on the stool.

"Fucking painful, but fast." Hidan said, licking the inside of his bottom lip.

She had grown a few shades paler and her fists were tightly clenched against the chair as she breathed deeply through her nose. Her jaw was also clenched and blood was running down her chin from where her teeth had torn into her lip. " Shit I think I'm going to be sick."

"Outside." Kakuzu said from the top of the staircase. Hidan rolled his eyes and helped Hideki to her feet and just outside the door before she fell to her knees and began gagging.

"Now there's a scene." Hidan said under his breath.

She clenched her fingers tightly in the grass and emptied the contents of her stomach, which was mainly water and small bits of chicken. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand she used the side of the building to get to her feet.

Hidan turned to face Kakuzu and tilted his head.

"Eat then we move again. We need to get back to the base." Kakuzu said before heading to the basement.

"Let's work our asses off to run back to the base to report a fucking failure." Hidan complained to the empty room after Kakuzu vanished downstairs.

She sat down at the table and took a small bite of an apple that she had in her bag, but then had to push it away. " Ugh.. I cant eat.. I don't think my stomach can handle anything right now.."

"I'm still full from the restaurant." Hidan said shaking his head. "Kakuzu's such a fucking idiot."

"Keep insulting me and..." he paused at the top of the stairs mid-step and clenched his chest.

"And what?" Hidan edged.

She exhaled sharply through her nose and shook her head slightly. " Why must the two of you argue over such little things?"

Hidan walked over to Kakuzu cautiously like one might with an aggressive, crazy person.

"What's with your chest?"

"I'm fine." he said, straightening his face and placing his hands at his sides.

"You just grabbed your..."

"I'm. Fine." he said with emphasis on each word.

Hidan shook his head and turned his back to Kakuzu.

Hideki blinked a few times and stood up " Another one of your hearts was injured, wasn't it?"

His eyes narrowed at Hidan's back but he said nothing. Hidan turned his head slightly to see Kakuzu in his peripheral vision, as if feeling the glare on his back.

She ground her teeth as she put weight on her leg and forced Kakuzu into the chair she had just been sitting in. She closed her eyes and placed her hands over Kakuzu's chest as a faint bluish glow appeared over them and she exhaled sharply " Two of your hearts are injured and you didn't say anything..."

"The Third Hokage." he said slowly, swallowing his pride, surprised either how strong Hideki was or how weak he was. Maybe a combination of the two.

She shook her head and closed her eyes as the glow around them changed to a greenish hue and small threads of chakra worked their way through his chest and wrapped around the damaged hearts and began restoring normal blood and chakra flow to his body as they speed up the process of healing that his body had already started.

Hidan watched everything happen from his spot in the doorway. He sighed and walked over to Hideki. "You know medical jutsu? Since when the hell...?" he trailed off, remembering when she saved him.

"Yes but I cant use it on myself"

Kakuzu sighed and pulled away from her, standing and pushing the chair backwards. "I'm fine!" he insisted stubbornly. Hidan walked over behind him and forced him back down, while pushing the chair forward with his foot.

An irritated growl passed her lips and she clenched her fist before speaking " Listen Kakuzu, do you have any idea how fucking close to heart failure you are? I can repair the damage but only if you sit still!"

Kakuzu clenched his jaw and Hidan backed away but he remained seated.

She resumed healing him and his heart rates were soon returned back to normal, and his blood was flowing better, she sighed in relief as his chakra flow also returned to normal. " Alright, I'm finished now"

"Thanks." he said, looking as if that word inflicted pain by itself.

"Man, Kakuzu you really stink!"

Much to everybody's surprise, only silence followed his comment.

Hidan almost looked disappointed when all Kakuzu did was stand and leave the building.

"I guess we're going now." Hidan said with a shrug.

Hideki followed after the two of them and with in a few hours they were back at the Hidden Rain Village. " So how exactly are we going to tell Pein that we failed the mission.."

Kakuzu slowed his pace slightly and Hidan blinked at her in surprise. "Oh shit." he swore.

She blinked in surprise as they both turned towards her with a sly look in their eyes " Oh hell no! No way in HELL am I telling him by myself!" She half whined as they smirked, " You can't be serious!"

Hidan's mouth creased into a lopsided grin and Kakuzu tilted his head very slowly as he spoke, "Or you could let us tell him, but the fact that you have connections to Konoha might slip up somewhere."

She sputtered a few times her eyes widening." T..thats not fair!" her cheeks flamed red and she clenched her fist as she bit back her anger " Fine.."

Kakuzu blinked with contentment and turned his back on them as he sped up his pace. His muscle shirt was bathed in sweat, dried blood and ripped in some places.

"Where's your cloak, Kakuzu?" Hidan asked.

Having to get another cloak would be the least of his worries. Hidan flicked his cloak in annoyance as if noticing it for the first time.

"Stupid fucking Hokage burnt the hell out of my cloak."

Once they are back in the Akatsuki base Hidan and Kakuzu take off to their rooms leaving Hideki to give the report of a mission failure to Pein. An involuntary shiver passed up her spine as she met his eyes and it took every ounce of her courage not to look away.

"You came to my training hall for a reason," Pein said calmly as he analyzed her posture, "you're also alone." He closed the door behind them as they stood in one of the hallways. "What is it?" he asked in a voice nearly as dim as the hallway itself.

She bit her lip and took a deep breath before speaking " The mission was not a success, we were over powered by Orochimaru one of Kakuzu's hearts was destroyed by a reanimation jutsu which was used by Orochimaru to revive the Third Hokage as a puppet of sorts, Before this occurred we were confronted by Leaf shinobi, who escaped when Orochimaru made his appearance.."

Pein's expression didn't budge an inch, but he blinked slowly and opened his eyes to almost stare _through_ her. "Then, Hideki, may I ask you a question?" he asked in a low, perfectly calm voice which held confidence and authority.

She swallowed and felt her blood chill in her veins " Yes sir"

"Why are you back?" His eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

She felt her blood freeze and her throat tighten, finding her self unable to speak a frightened squeak passed her lips.

"If I see you or your partners again before Orochimaru is dead, I will kill you myself." he said casually. It wasn't a threat, he was simply stating it as a fact, just easily as it would be for someone to be folding their laundry.

She nodded and found her self frozen to the spot where she was standing.

"Is that all?" he inclined his head and met her gaze.

She nodded slightly and had to force herself to look away, unable to meet his eyes any longer. " I..it's my fault the mission was a failure.."

"Oh?"

" I should have spoken of this sooner, but I once was held prisoner by Orochimaru.. from the time I was six until the time I was twelve, I was frightened by the idea of returning to the Sound village and the risk of b..being captured again.. That fear got in the way of the mission.. and for that I apologize"

"What Hidan went through is nothing compared to what Madara would do to the three of you should this failure occur again." he said without emphasis.

" Understood"

Without further comment, Pein opened the door to his right, entered and closed it gently behind him.

"You really screwed up, hm?"

She turned and looked at Deidara " Yeah, sure as hell did.." she muttered, her voice and eyes hollow as she spoke. She didn't respond with any bite to her words and she kept her arms at her side " Go ahead, tell me what a fucking screw up I am... suppose I deserve it"

"It's no fun if you know it's coming." he responded with a sly smirk. "We don't have any missions for the time being," he gestured in the air, _we _meaning him and Sasori, "I've always wanted to watch that snake die."

She looked up hearing the implications behind his words " You would seriously help us with out mission, after everything I said to you.." She slid down the wall and exhaled a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"By no means is this forgiveness," he said, crossing his arms, "but if killing Orochimaru forces me to work with _you_, then I have no choice." he mused.

The next words out of her mouth were spoken softly and sincerely "Thank you"

He blinked at her, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "I'll ask Sasori if he would join us to kill Orochimaru and.."

"Not a chance." Sasori said as he brushed past Deidara on his way down the hallway. "It's a waste of my time."

*All expression vanished from Deidara's face like a deflated balloon.

"Fine! It's not like we need you anyway, un!" he called after the red head, who turned down another hallway in few more paces.

She swallowed and closed her eyes tightly and allowed a few tears to escape her eyes " Deidara thank you for your help.. I.. I really appreciate it"

"I'll... I... uh... I'll just meet you guys in the lobby. I need more clay anyway..." he said before turning the way that Sasori had come from.

Much to her surprise, Kakuzu and Hidan were already ready in new cloaks and waiting for her silently in the room. Well, it _was_ silent until Hidan spotted her.

"Stupid fucking Pein. You were right Kakuzu." he sighed.

She nods and goes to the room that she shares with Hidan and Kakuzu before walking in she composed herself but was still shaken by the encounter with Pein " Bad news guys... we have to go back out" She stayed silent as she gathered some supplies from her closet and grabbed a new cloak and slipped it on, the entire time she was doing this, she was oddly quiet.

She curled her fist before turning on them " That was really shitty making me go in there alone.."

Kakuzu's expression remained a mask and Hidan parted his lips but was cut off by Hideki's next comment.

"Its sad to say, but I'm sure I'll get used to it" She looked away from them and began walking out of the room, not expecting to be stopped.

Hidan's hand plopped down on her shoulder, pulling hard enough to make her turn around.

She looked at the ground, causing her bangs to cover her eyes.

"What would I tell him? That I was fucking around while there was a serious battle going on?"

"That you sat and watched as Lee was fighting me?" Kakuzu added, "Hideki. It looked good for you to be the one to step up and admit to _him_ that we failed."

She stayed quiet and let out a small breath before speaking " Yeah your right.." she kept her eyes on the ground as she spoke "Sorry I snapped at you guys"

"You are just a bunch of pussies, un." a voice said from the doorway.

Hidan looked up and his eyes narrowed. "The fuck do you want?

She gave a tight smile "He volunteered to help us kill Orochimaru"

Hidan's mouth opened in shock and Kakuzu rolled his head back, predicting how well this will work out with Deidara _and_ Hidan with them.

"What? It's not like I wouldn't take the opportunity to kill Orochimaru if the chance came by, un!" he stated with a grin, then stopped and mouthed his own words back to himself in temporary confusion.

Hidan and Kakuzu protested at the same time with different arguments.

A day later they were in a large cave having to stop due to a large and loud rain storm.


	15. Battle Of The Immortals

Hideki sat against the cave wall her hair and clothes soaking wet as she watched the storm.

"You guys stop because of a storm, hm?" Deidara questioned as Hidan slid down beside Hideki, his scythe at his side.

"I don't care either way. It's these two." Kakuzu briefly tilted his head towards Hidan and Hideki.

Hideki's head came to rest against Hidan's shoulder and she let out a soft sigh before closing her eyes.

A sly smirk stretched across Deidara's face, "For people who can get their heads chopped off and survive, they sure are weather wimps, un."

Kakuzu chuckled softly.

"Shut the hell up." Hidan glared at him.

Hideki opened her eyes and gave a small grunt and buried her face further against Hidan's neck. " Not today Deidara, give us a fucking break.."

"How long do you plan to sit there?"

"Until the storm is over." Kakuzu sighed.

She sighed softly and opened her eyes before standing up and walking out of the cave.

Hidan blinked several times at the cave's entrance. "Hideki?"

" Give me a few minutes!"

Kakuzu crossed his arms and leaned against the cave wall. Hidan sat patiently as Deidara followed her out.

"Does this mean the immortal is no longer afraid of the rain?"

She stiffened slightly at his comment but stayed silent as she sat on a large bolder, the rain cascading down her body." I'm not afraid of the damned rain." Turning she walked back into the cave and sat back down nest to Hidan.

Deidara sighed and followed her back in the cave. "So why are we here, un?"

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as the cursed seal gave a painful throb which caused her to clamp her hand down over it." Shit...."

Everyone's attention was suddenly on her. Nothing but silence followed as the tension increased. Kakuzu pushed off of the wall.

She exhaled sharply and dug her nails into the area of skin that surrounded the seal. " Damnit.. this thing keeps flaring up.."

Deidara narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What does that mean, un?"

"Usually it means that the snake is on the move.. Other times its because he's near by or trying to track the bearer of the cursed seal down...."

"Near?" Hidan snapped, reaching to the handle of his scythe, "Orochimaru is near?!"

Kakuzu tensed and Deidara spun around to watch the entrance of the cave.

Her eyes closed and she felt around the area for any chakras other than their own." Fuck..."

"I don't like the sounds of that..." Hidan complained in a low voice.

Kakuzu unstitched his forearms and Deidara brought his hands into the clay pouches underneath his cloak.

" He's about ten miles from this location"

Hidan slid away from her and swung his scythe onto his back. "We should hit the fucker first."

Deidara responded by tossing a small clay form onto the ground just outside the cave, which exploded in a cloud of white smoke. Once the smoke cleared seconds later, Deidara sat atop a large winged, clay bird.

She placed her sword together and nodded " This time _we_ catch _him_ off guard."

Kakuzu shrugged and wandered to the feet of the clay bird. "Take the skies. Don't let him see you." Deidara nodded with childish glee and took flight.

She clenched her fists tightly and looked to her other two team mates " You guys ready for this?"

Hidan grinned at her and cracked his neck in two places before Kakuzu disappeared from view.

About two hours later they are each in position around the camp that Orochimaru has set up for the night. Hideki is breathing quietly as she waits for the opportune moment to begin the assault.

She smirked as she remembered the plan that had been discussed with Kakuzu and Hidan. Stepping out of the trees she walked quietly towards the campsite and spoke softly. " I should have known you would come looking for me.." She looked at Orochimaru, her eyes holding no emotion as he stood and approached her.

"Hideki..." he chuckled as he stood. His tongue slid out of his mouth, flicked down to his chin and retreated back into his mouth.

She looked at him and remained in the spot where she was standing as he drew closer to her, closing her eyes she took a deep breath through her nose.

"Where did your friends run off to? Hmm?" he asked as he activated her cursed seal.

She hissed and fell to her knees as the cursed seal activated. " I don't know... they said I was too big of a liability and abandoned me at some point during the night…" As if on cue some tears trickled down her cheeks and clenched her fists in the dirt.

Orochimaru blinked slowly and glanced down at her with a satisfied smile before tying her neck with a large serpent.

"Get the fuck away from her!" someone shouted before charging out of the treetops, bringing down a three-bladed scythe through the rain. Someone cursed out loud and Orochimaru dodged to one side and roundhouse kicked Hidan in the side as his weapon sunk into the soft ground.

She choked slightly as the snake sank its fangs deeply into her throat but still managed to force her self to her feet and catch her sword as it was thrown to her.

Kakuzu bolted out of the dim trees and sucker punched Orochimaru in the side of the head with a solid blow, sending the human snake spinning to the ground. As his weight was pushed off balance by the hit, he formed several seals, pushed at the ground with his hands and delivered a vicious kick up to Kakuzu's chin. His head snapped back as Orochimaru spat up an extending sword and jabbed it into his chest.

Hideki made her move and formed a series of hand seals and threw her arm out in front of her " Striking snake hand!" six black cobras shot from her wrist and wrapped around Orochimaru.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted as he jumped to his feet in time to get hit by an outstretched hand just below his head. His nerves twitched violently and all muscle control from the neck down simply stopped and he dropped.

There was a sudden explosion from a few feet behind Hidan and Kabuto jumped out of the smoke it caused, cleanly cutting the cobras in half as though his glowing hands were sharp swords. Orochimaru swallowed his sword after pulling it out of Kakuzu.

Hideki cursed loudly as she realized that she was in a dangerous situation, and let down a barrier causing the second state of the cursed seal to activate, growling she charged at Orochimaru and swung her sword at him, black feather wings exploded from her back as her speed increased.

Orochimaru melded into the ground and appeared out of the tree behind Kakuzu. Snakes wrapped around him and the tree, temporarily binding him there. "I wonder how many more times you can die." Orochimaru taunted. Kabuto did what any normal ninja would do when an angry demon girl came charging; he ran up into the treetops.

Her blade came crashing down slicing through the snakes and she delivered a harsh hick to Orochimaru's ribs with a purely demonic yell.

There was a cry of sudden surprise and pain before Deidara swooped down, barely touching the treetops, one of his arms limp. "You think you can take me, hm?! I only need one arm to kill the likes of you!" he yelled as a half dozen clay birds came bolting towards the top of the tree where Kakuzu was. The treetop exploded sending splinters of bark in every direction at an alarming speed. The top of the tree soon followed. Orochimaru, Kabuto, Hideki and Kakuzu desperately jumped out of the way, rolling to safety. Naturally, Orochimaru recovered first and launched a large ball of fire towards Deidara, who hovered out of the way on his clay bird.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Hidan yelled from the ground as he stared into the dark, wet sky.

Hideki charged at Orochimaru and slammed her blade through his gut and then grabbed him in a choke hold before she shouted at Kakuzu " Use your stitches to tear this fucker apart!"

Kakuzu rolled to his knees and pushed off into a charge, extending his arms to push himself backwards, dodging a melee assault from Kabuto. "Occupied." he said in an annoyed tone. Orochimaru gagged and spat a greenish, slimy venom into her eyes. Deidara swooped down and threw a speeding explosive at Orochimaru before retreating to a safe height. Without any warning, the clay exploded behind Orochimaru, almost cutting him in half. White snakes appeared from the open wound and pulled him back together as he free fell into Hideki.

A strangled cry escaped her mouth as the venom burned her eyes, causing her vision to blur and become harshly faded. She snarled and clenched her fist chakra surrounding it as she drove her fist into Orochimaru's nose.

He snarled as the punch connected, throwing his head backwards as he landed on her. He rolled off her, jumping into the air to avoid another attack from Deidara. It exploded in another cloud of white smoke, Orochimaru jumped out of it unharmed in time to receive a large, three bladed scythe downwards in his back.

"Eat it, bitch." Hidan swore as he drove it farther in.

Orochimaru gasped and spun halfway around before losing his balance and falling forward, the scythe's blades slid into the ground. Orochimaru whipped up his legs and pulled the scythe out of his back using the strength of his legs on the handle and formed several seals, putting whatever trick was next in a higher priority than his own getaway. Hidan withdrew his black spike as his main weapon went flipping past him. Deidara landed in the treetop several feet away, his palm outstretched. "I didn't think it would end like this," Orochimaru sighed, "Strike me if you dare." he said as a dark purple energy grew out of his chest and floated over to Deidara, connecting to his chest. This happened in the time it took Hidan to raise his hand and draw the black spike downwards. Deidara's face went immediately pale and he gasped, trying to wave the energy away from his chest with his working arm.

Hideki made her move and slammed her hand down on Orochimaru's arm disrupting the flow of energy as she did so, her eyes has a thin film over the pupils but she still managed to find the energy flow.

" I won't let you take any more life's... it ends here and now"

Kabuto sprinted out from behind the trees, Kakuzu right behind him. The energy faded from Deidara just as Hidan slammed the spike downwards through his neck. Kakuzu coughed and lost his balance, tripping and falling into a roll. Kabuto froze and stared at Orochimaru, occasionally glancing at Hidan in apparent confusion. Hidan grinned, ignorant of what else was occurring. He withdrew the spike and stabbed Orochimaru several more times in the chest. Deidara jumped down from the tree as Orochimaru fell onto his back and shoved a large handful of clay into his mouth.

Hidan grabbed Hideki and jumped backwards just as Orochimaru exploded, sending them crashing into a tree a few feet back.

She dropped out of the cursed seal and rubbed her eyes as they continued stinging and burning.

"We did it! We fucking did it!" Deridara howled from somewhere just before the smoke began to clear, revealing a large, white, coiled serpent. In place of scales it had white snakes, its head was warped in a jagged fashion like something you'd see in a horror movie.

"You cannot kill me!" it hissed and lunged through the rain directly at Hideki.


	16. Even' Immortals' Can Die

Gasping at the sudden surge of chakra that was approaching her she lept backwards and right into a large tree.

"Holy SHIT!" Deidara shouted.

"Ack!" Hidan agreed, before simultaneously retracting the spike with one hand and grabbing onto Hideki with the other before taking off in an all out run, dragging her behind him.

Deidara didn't waste any time getting airborne then coming to their aid, landing the clay bird in front of them. Hidan ran up the wing and before he even had a chance to grab onto anything before the bird went upwards

" How in the hell are we going to fucking beat him?!" she asked as she rubbed her eyes in irritation, trying to get the stinging sensation to stop. " What the fucking hell did he spit in my eyes?!"

Hidan struggled to maintain his balance, still holding onto Hideki as he swung back and forth. Deidara chuckled, standing as if on solid ground.

"Fuck! Stop moving this thing!" Hidan complained. Without further word, it began treading air, hovering.

"I never knew he could do _that_" Deidara shook his head with his arms crossed as motor functions in his left arm returned.

Hidan looked over at Hideki as he let go of her cloak. "Are you okay?" he asked, not hearing her.

" No I'm not ok! That fucking snake spat something in my eyes and now I cant see!"'

Hidan cursed as the bird levitated higher as there was a loud, earth-shaking thud below.

"Get down here!" the monstrosity hissed from below.

"What happened to Kakuzu, hm?" Deidara asked Hidan, who didn't pay much attention to him.

"Deidara, come here, there's something wrong with her eyes!" he shouted like the brilliant jutsu master he was.

She growled lightly as she continued to rub her eyes. " This shit fucking burns.."

Hidan waved his hands frantically in confusion as Deidara walked over, pulling her hands from her eyes. "Open them." he commanded.

She hissed as she opened them, revealing the full extent of the damage. Over each of her irises a thin film had developed, only it was a film of blood due to the fact the venom was slowly dissolving her sclera.

Deidara spent a whole two seconds looking at her eyes before shrugging. "I have no idea."

" Lets just fucking get rid of this damned snake and get back to base..." she muttered lifting her hand to rub her eyes once more.

Deidara grinned down over the side of the clay bird. "How much explosive do you think this will take, hm?"

Hidan's eyes widened suddenly. "You can't! Kakuzu is still down there!"

Deidara reached under his cloak and pulled out two huge chunks of clay, each as large as his own head. "He'd better move, hm."

closing her eyes Hideki found Kakuzu's chakra and locked on to it before using her teleporting technique to move him onto the clay bird.

Deidara paused for a moment in apparent thought. "Not bad." he smirked before taking large bites of the clay, chewing and swallowing it.

Hidan bent down to Kakuzu who didn't stir. "Kakuzu, you dumb fuck. Don't die _now_."

"Chakra remains in the body," Deidara explained between mouthfuls, "for a while after death. He could already be dead."

"Well that fucking blows."

Hideki closed her eyes and a light bluish glow surrounded her hand as it hovered over Kakuzu's chest " He still has one functioning heart.."

Deidara forced the rest of the clay down his throat before forming a seal and throwing it all back up, over the side of the bird.

"You think that can kill me?" Orochimaru hissed from the ground in a booming voice. As the clay reached the ground in a liquid-like form, it absorbed into the ground, vanishing from sight. Deidara emptied his stomach and formed several seals, closing his eyes as he focused.

Several things happened at once; the bird flew up higher as Deidara formed another seal and opened his eyes, Orochimaru spat something into the air at them and the ground exploded in a section of blinding white light a few dozen feet around Orochimaru in a deafening blast.

There was an inhuman scream followed by the blast wave shooting upwards with such force that it shredded the wings and underside of the clay bird they were on. Rubble met them halfway down, flying upwards. Deidara stretched his hands downwards and clay erupted from his palms, absorbing into the form beneath them. Within a second later, the bird took flight again, soaring diagonally upwards before Deidara dropped to his knees with a loud exhale, then dropped flat. Their ride received a lot of turbulence as the clay form tilted sideways and started freefalling.

thinking on her toes Hideki quickly formed a series of hand seals and grabbed onto everyone's cloaks before transporting them to the entrance of the Hidden Rain.

As they appeared in front of the Hidden Rain, Hidan lost his balance and landed uncomfortably on top of Deidara's body. He rolled off of it with a grunt and stood, looking down at the two limp Akatsuki and Hideki.

"That's fucking impress.." he stopped, his jaw dropping in realization, "MY SCYTHE!" he shrieked.

Hideki held up a small scroll " Had the foresight to grab it when I was grabbing Stitches" She paused seeing the confused look on his face" Used a scroll to seal it in... I couldn't move stitches and your scythe at the same time"

"Oh." he said, calming down like a child receiving an ice cream cone during a tantrum. The edges of his mouth raised into a grin. "You're damn good."

Smirking she responded. " When I'm good, I'm good.... when I'm bad..... I'm even better.."

He showed his teeth in a huge smile, chuckling at her comment. "Can you hold onto it for a while? That strike from Kabooboo or..." he gestured in the air, "whatever the fuck his name was, messed up my muscles and chakra flow."

She nodded and blinked a few times and then groaned. " Riddle me this... How the hell are we supposed to get these two back to base?"

He looked down at them, his smile fading into a neutral line. "They look comfortable there."

" I'd rather not get another ass chewing by Pein thanks"

" Wuss."

She scowled and glared at him her eyes flashing dangerously.

Hidan parted and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender while putting on a lame smile. "I'm kidding."

Did I get him?" Deidara barely whispered, cracking open one eye.

"I'll carry _him _Hidan said before bending down to his comrade, "You got him and everything within a large radius around the prick." Deidara grinned and fell unconscious again. Hidan hung his head

She sputtered as she realized the implications that -she- would be carrying Kakuzu. " Hidan!"

Hidan sighed, looking up at the angry woman and gestured at Deidara with a vague motion.

" Oh fine!" she retorted " but you owe me!"

"The fucker's sleeping anyway! It won't make a difference!"


	17. New and Broken Alliances

A few days had passed since the mission to kill Orochimaru and Hideki was irritably trying to keep Kakuzu and Deidara from escaping the medical ward. " Would the two of you stay still?!"

"I already told you that I'm fine, hm!" Deidara insisted, trying to shuffle past her. Kakuzu sat with his arms crossed like a pouting child, but said nothing. Deidara shrugged his cloak over the medical scrubs he was dressed in, trying to make it between Hideki and the door. "Let me out!" he complained.

"Deidara, just sit down and shut up." Kakuzu snapped.

"Stay out of this bandage boy!" Deidara shot back, gesturing at Kakuzu, "you're wrapped up like a fricken mummy. I'm perfectly fine."

With the speed of an irritated woman she slammed a cast iron skillet down over Deidara's head.

Kakuzu glanced down at his bandages and sighed. From his upper chest down to his thigh was tightly covered in white wrappings.

"What the hell?!" Deidara shouted as he cowered backwards, raising his arms over his head. "Where the hell did you get that?!"

"She's more stubborn. You're not going to win." Hidan said from the doorway, leaning against its frame with his scythe along his back. His face shone with strength, confidence and amusement.

She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest and glared icily at the blond, her eyes promising more than a whack over the head if he didn't get back in the bed. " Bed, now Deidara"

Deidara's eyes narrowed and mocked her pose in response. Kakuzu shook his head and stayed where he was while Hidan walked over Hideki's side.

"I said I'm fine! I just overused my chakra to save your sorry asses, hm!"

Hidan looked from Hideki back to Deidara without moving his head. "I'd do as you're told if I were you."

Her eye brow twitched and her chakra grew dark before a slight growl rose in her throat.

"The hell with this." Deidara cursed under his breath as the mouths in the palms of his hands started chewing slowly, now behind his back.

Hidan looked down at the skillet with anticipation. Deidara backed closer to his bed for a few steps before his arms shot forward and there was an explosion of smoke. Once the smoke finally cleared, Deidara was gone.

"He can do smokescreens?" Hidan asked, dumbfounded.

Hideki came back in the hospital room dragging an irritated Deidara by his pony tail. Huffing she put him back on the bed and used the wrist restraints to keep him form escaping. " Now sit and stay like a good boy.."

"THIS!" Deidara exclaimed, pulling up his wrists in emphasis to the restraints, "is incredibly _unfair_!"

" So is calling me oh what was it again.. I'm sure Hidan would _love_ to hear that you called me a ' Psychopathic bitch' "

Hidan's mouth curled upwards on one side of his face just as the air shifted between Hidan and Hideki, it was as though reality was being stripped away. In the air's place a fellow Akatsuki who was slipping out from under his veil appeared.

"Deidara is free to leave." Zetsu said.

"**Release him**." he said in a deeper tone.

"See!?" Deidara almost shrieked.

She shivered slightly and quickly released the blond before moving closer to Hidan.

Hidan's eyes traced Zetsu as he walked over to Kakuzu.

"You are to stay until Hideki sees fit." the plant explained. "**An order from Pein**." the deeper voice confirmed.

Deidara didn't waste any time in getting the heck out of there. In the time it took Zetsu to walk over to the other bed, Deidara was gone.

Just as fast as he appeared, Zetsu vanished into thin air, his entire presence being removed from the room. Hidan made a face of disapproval as he cracked his neck.

Hideki made a slight noise in the back of her throat and rubbed her eyes as a slight stinging irritation started again.'

"Your eyes still hurt? What the hell did he spit into your eyes?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know.." she grumbled. She hissed and sat down in a chair as the stinging increased.

Hidan looked at Kakuzu in confusion, who simply returned the stare in silence.

She shook her head slightly as the irritation stopped and stood back up slowly " So I dont know about the two of you but I'm sure hungry"

Kakuzu closed his eyes with a sigh and lay back down in his bed. Hidan shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I had planned to cook, plus I'm sure Kakuzu wants to get the hell out of this hospital room as it is"

she tilted her head slightly " Right?"

Kakuzu's expression lightened and he glanced up at her.

Hidan's eyebrows raised in confusion. "I thought he had to stay?"

A light smirk came to her lips " In the base yes. noting was said about him not leaving the medical ward"

He licked his lips with uncertainty, looking back and forth from Hideki and Kakuzu. He rolled his eyes, shrugging.

"Where to?"

"To the kitchen where else"

Hidan blinked at her, then his eyes narrowed slightly. "Fine."

With in twenty minutes the smell of cooking beef and simmering vegetables is filling the kitchen as she boils some water to make some rice.

Kakuzu leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen, staring down at the wooden surface.

"What's wrong big guy?" Hidan asked as he entered the kitchen, evidentially following his nose back there.

"I have one heart and I was nearly killed out there." he snapped.

"Join the club?" Hidan countered.

Hideki looked up and exhaled softly. " The mission had some unexpected happenings. We're lucky to have escaped and succeeded to complete it at all."

Kakuzu's face hardened and his hands clenched into fists. Hidan sighed loudly, shaking his head.

"Lucky?" Kakuzu asked quietly, just as Kisame walked into the kitchen. "How the fuck is this lucky?!" he slammed his fist into the wood beneath his fists, sending veggies airborne on the opposite end of it. After moving his hand, he realized there was a dent in the island.

"Bad time?" Kisame asked.

She squared her jaw and looked directly into Kakuzu's eyes " Look at it from this point of view, you _could_ be dead but your _not_."

"I'll come back later." Kisame said before leaving the way he came. Kakuzu's jaw clenched, stressing the stitches on either side of his mouth. Hidan blinked tiredly as he watched.

"I've fought the first Hokage. I've been around long enough watch villages rise and fall. Then in the period of a few days, I nearly get killed by Orochimaru?"

"And Kabuto" Hidan added only to have Kakuzu turn and glare at him. Hidan rolled his eyes and rested his weight on the wall behind him.

She moved quietly and picked up the vegetables that had scattered across the wooden bar and placed them back in the bowl before moving them to the pan to steam with the rice as she added some spices to the meat. Only when the food had finished cooking did she speak again as she handed a bowl of the steaming dish to the two others present in the room " Eat up guys. I'll take care of the dishes after you finish"

Hidan's face spread into a wide, joyous smile. He walked over to the steaming bowl of food and began eating. While burning his mouth several times, Kakuzu stood over the bowl in silence.

"You wouldn't happen to have anymore of that?" asked a gentle voice from the doorway. Hidan spun in mid-swallow and nearly choked. Konan entered the kitchen wearing a transparent smile, she walked over to the island as Hidan made way for her. Kakuzu still didn't budge

Hideki blinked in suprize and nodded as she passed Konan a bowl of the food. " I might have gone overboard in making so much, but your more than welcome to help yout self Konan-San"

Konan smiled and nodded in thanks as she took the bowl from the island. She started turning but froze, having caught sight of the indent in the wood, somehow the same size as Kakuzu's fist. Her eyes flicked up to Kakuzu in distaste before mumbling something about replacements and making her way to the small, round, wooden table, sitting in one of the two chairs.

Hideki began rinsing the dishes she had used to cook as she took small bites of her own food as the soapy water rinsed off bits of caked rice.

Konan, still having a clear view out of the kitchen, with her back to the corner and still within distance to engage in conversation, she began to eat. Hidan finished his beef and veggies, leaving the bowl on the island.

"Waaer?" he asked without moving his tongue. Kakuzu sighed softly and began eating his meal, standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Hideki rolled her eyes and tossed a water bottle at the silver haired male " You should have waited untill it cooled down a bit"

Lacking the manners of a gentleman, he accepted the bowl, unintentionally snatching it from her hands. "Thanks" he said before opening his mouth and pouring it into his mouth. Hidan made a face of disgust.

"Do you even fucking chew your food?"

"How is this revelant?" Konan asked Hidan, "Pein would be more interested in hearing how the mission went." she gestured vaguely to the entrance, and as if

on some sort of cue, Pein walked into the kitchen.

Hideki rubbed the bridge of her nose and muttered softly under her breath at the bickering of the two members.

Kisame put the bowl down, looking around the kitchen. "I... excuse me." he said before leaving.

Pein stepped aside to let Kisame pass in the small kitchen

Pein's eyes narrowed expectantly.

Kakuzu finished his beef mix and slid the bowl across the island. Hidan added the empty water bottle to the island's collection and stared defiantly back at Pein.

She looked at her two partners and rolled her eyes " I gave the last mission report one of the two of you could be _polite_ and do it this time."

"The mission was successful but at a high cost. Orochimaru is dead." Kakuzu said simply.

Konan stood up and joined Pein at his side.

"What cost?" Konan asked.

"Besides four fucking hearts, a pair of eyes and almost killing Deidara from fatigue?" Hidan spat.

Pein stared blankly at Hidan. "Do you enjoy where your head rests?"

"Is that a fucking threat?!"

Hideki once again rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked over at Hidan " Calm down Hidan."

"Like _hell_! This fucker is never thankful for anything we do! Good for nothing shithead!" Hidan shouted while pointing at Pein, causing even Kakuzu to flinch.

" Hidan.."

Within a flash of a second, Pein was across the kitchen and behind Hidan with a kunai at his neck. Hidan didn't even have enough time to flinch, it was that fast.

"I grow tired of your mouth."

She shook her head and muttered under her breath " I warned you"

Hidan opened his mouth to say something in return, but closed it shortly after. He shot his head back, connecting with the bridge of Pein's nose. There was a loud crack and he stepped backward only to have Hidan flip backwards over him, scythe drawn. Much to Hidan's surprise, there wasn't any room to do so. He crashed into the wall with a loud thud and a curse then fell to the ground just as Pein stepped away to make room.

Kakuzu closed his eyes and shook his head.

Hideki slapped her forehead and cursed under her breath before grabbing Hidan by the shoulders. " Calm the _fuck_ down."

"Any more careless actions and we would have to replace a stove." Konan sighed as Pein rejoined her side. Hidan sputtered several curses as he stood, still holding his scythe.

Hideki shook her head and grumbled under her breath " Hidan, that temper of yours gets annoying..."

"So the mission was a success, but at personal cost?" Pein asked as though there weren't any interruptions. Kakuzu nodded and opened his eyes, resting his lower back on the island with his feet out in front of him.

"I need to restock on hearts. Deidara was severely injured.."

"Serves him right, leaving without permission." Pein interrupted, "very well then. I'll have a new mission for you tomorrow morning. Rest up."

Pein left without another word, Konan following him out in the same style.

"God damned stupid horse fucker." Hidan cursed.

Hideki slapped her forehead and groaned " Seriously another fucking mission already?!"

Something clicked in Hidan's head then he looked at Hideki in surprise. "What?!"

"That focus blast really hurt the snake, hm?" the Akatsuki's blond chuckled as he entered the kitchen, dressed in his cloak.

Kakuzu sighed and left the kitchen in silence.

"What's with him?" Deidara asked.

Hidan swore an oath as he rested his scythe along his back. Deidara crossed his arms, staring at them.

A few hours later and the peaceful silence of the base was suddenly shattered by the sounds of two Jashinist's arguing

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Hidan shouted at her, his voice slightly muffled by the dorm's door but still managed to echo through the hallways.

Her cheeks flamed crimson and she put her hands on her hips as she glared haughtily at him. " It means your damned temper gets on my nerves from time to fucking time!"

He sputtered for a second, temporarily lost. He glared at her and slashed his hand through the air, pointing at her.

"Oh yeah because you're just a god damn angel!"

She scowled and hissed lightly " I never said I fucking was!"

His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "I don't have a temper."

" The hell you don't!"

His jaw set in denial and he eyed her. "The hell I do! Prove it!" He looked up at the roof for a few seconds, "other than today in the kitchen! Pein deserved that!" he countered.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him " Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Hidan let out an impatient sigh. "What the fuck is your _problem_? My so called temper? What the hell do you want to do about it?" He waved his hand randomly through the air, "now even you're bitching me out!"

She blinked and exhaled sharply " Sorry.."

Hidan paused in the middle of inhaling, preparing to yell back. He let it out in a sigh, slouching against the back of the door allowing the scythe on his back to scratch it. He winced and turned to see what he had done.

She bit her lip and looked to the side before speaking again " I'm sorry Hidan"

He ran his fingers over the thin scars in the door and turned back to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again before opening the door and walking into the hall.

She swallowed back her pride and quickly followed after him and grabed onto his wrist.

"What." he said in a low tone, not quite in question as much as a warning of his annoyance.

" Hidan, please can we at try and talk"

He snorted. "You've already said enough."

She sighed softly " Please.."

He fought back a hostile remark and turned to face her.

She looked into his eyes and tried to think of something to say but drew a blank.

"It was a nice talk. I'll be in the lobby." he said, jerking his hand roughly out of her grasp before leaving her in silence.

Swallowing she followed after him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug " Sorry"

The side of his mouth twitched and he exhaled loudly through his nose. "You already said that."

"You'd better be fucking kidding me!" an unfamiliar voice shouted from the lobby.

"Who the hell?"

The tension between the two abruptly broke as Hidan took off towards the lobby. They arrived to find the world's last Uchiha with his sword at Konan's neck.

Hideki moved swiftly and disarmed the male and forced a kunai to his throat " Watch yourself Uchiha!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "Release me at once." he demanded.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the blade tighter " Don't make me hurt you."

Sasuke's eyes went from black, instantly to an almost shuriken-like black design. Hideki froze on the spot. A second later, her posture shattered and she dropped to the ground, panting and somehow suddenly worn out. Uchiha's eyes returned back to normal and he picked up his sword and turned back to Konan.

"Why did Pein attack Konoha alone?" he demanded.

Hidan walked over to Hideki, confused by what he just heard. "Pein what?" he asked as he hunched down in front of Hideki.

Hideki shivered and clenched her fists before trying to stand.

"As I said, Pein ordered you to stay here." Konan said tiredly

.

"The hell I am." he said before storming off to Taka's chamber.

Hidan tried to help Hideki stand and Konan shook her head. "Are you okay?"

" I.. im fine"

"Need help?" Hidan asked, offering his hand. Before Hideki could even respond, Sasuke returned to the lobby with Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu.

She took a hold of his hand and nodded " Yeah I could use some help"

Hidan hoisted her to her feet and steadied her before she could fall again.

"Hmph. Weak." Sasuke said as he was about to leave the building.

"If you leave now, you're not welcome back." Konan warned, "Pein's orders."

" Tch let the arrogant punk go, maybe if he gets his ass kicked it will teach him a lesson" Hideki muttered.

A sly smirk stretched across his face. The Uchiha looked over his shoulder at Hideki. "Want another round?" Suigetsu grinned and Jugo remained silent. Karin pursed her lips quietly.

In the span of time it would take a person to blink she was behind the Uchiha and had him in a tight headlock.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, bracing himself for what happened a second later. With Hideki still attempting to choke him out, he produced a full-body Chidori. With this being the first time being exposed to this technique, it took her off guard and was exceptionally painful.

She cringed as her nervous system went haywire but not before she was able to press a cluster of nerves against the base of the Uchiha's neck and render him unconscious, cutting off the current.

Suigetsu suddenly kicked Hideki off of Sasuke and drove his Kubikiri Bōchō through her stomach just as Jugo appeared in front of her, half of his face was tattooed and his hand was inhuman around her throat.

"Enough!" Konan shouted as paper rustled and an unseen force shot everyone else in the room several feet back, landing uncomfortably. Sasuke was already down when this occurred, so he

didn't move. Suigetsu ended up sprawled over Karin, Jugo crashed into the far wall, Hideki spun into a couch and poor old, _innocent_ Hidan landed upside down along one wall.

A low grunt escaped her as she lay on the couch twitching due to Sasuke's attack.

"Get the hell off me you creep!" Karin shrieked and kicked Suigetsu from her. Jugo was the first to recover, as he stood his body returned to normal. He made it over to Sasuke before the next person stood. Once everyone dusted themselves off, Sasuke was awake, Karin stood over him with a smile. Taka regrouped at the doorway and Hidan wandered over to the couch, sitting beside Hideki.

" Can I massacre that pompous teenage brat... please?"

Sasuke sheathed his sword along his waist, similarly to what Hidan does with his scythe. He glanced back at Hideki and shook his head "Waste of my time." and with that, Taka left Akatsuki headcounters.

"So who do you hate more, Deidara or Sasuke?" Hidan teased.

" That damned brat with the duck ass hair cut.."

Hidan sat there, confused but thoughtful expression.

" I was talking about Sasuke's hair style"

"Oh." Hidan said with a small grin

" I mean his hair seriously looks like a ducks ass!"

Hidan chuckled, "I guess it kinda does."

She groaned and sat up slowly " Kakuzu's gonna _kill_ me for getting blood on the couch."

Hidan looked down at the clotting blood on the soft surface. "I don't think Kakuzu is going to be doing much of anything." he said in a hushed tone.

She bit her lip and nodded " He really needs to get some more hearts" she murmured quietly.

"I know." Kakuzu stated, standing behind the couch.

Hidan's eyes widened in surprise.

A surprised yelp escaped her and she leapt into the air, landing on her ass on the hard wood floor.

"I'm actually going out to find more." he stated, amusement in his voice. He was wearing his usual cloak, cowl and mask.

" How the hell are you so damned quiet?!"

Hidan bit his lower lip. "Can you use Orochimaru's heart?"

Hideki made a noise of contempt in the back of her throat.

Kakuzu shook his head slowly. "Has to be alive."

" No offence, but I'm kinda glad you cant use it...."

"It would be quite powerful..." Hidan admitted.

"Konan and Karin might be able to resurrect it, or at least the heart." Kakuzu thought out loud.

"If anything is left, hm."

Kakuzu abruptly turned to find Deidara entering the lobby.

Proof was required to make sure he was dead, I believe that Orochimaru's heart is in the medical labs.."

Deidara blinked. "Really? There was something left?"

Kakuzu crossed his arms

She shrugged " Untill Zetsu was finished."

My focused blast didn't fry the serpent, hm?"

Deidara cursed quietly as Hidan stood to face Kakuzu. "Could you use Orochimaru's power?"

"Oh it charbroiled him like a piece of deep fried snake tail"

Deidara grinned broadly at Hideki.

"Nice move by the way, what was it C4 clay?"

Deidara shrugged as Hidan and Kakuzu mumbled among each other. He walked around the two and stopped on the opposite side of the couch where she sat.

"It's been something I've been working on for quite some time now. Sasori hates practicing against it, hm."

" What ever it was, it's a nice mixture"

Deidara's smile grew in size. "You're actually complementing me?"

"What can I say, your a cool guy once a person takes the time to get and know you."


	18. Loose Ends

Hideki sat up with a light grunt wincing at the cut from Suigetsu's blade " Meh that stupid fish boy... remind me to castrate him in his sleep."

Deidara chuckled and looked over at Kakuzu.

"So you're really going through with the heart thing, hm?" Hidan and Kakuzu paused in their conversation and Kakuzu nodded.

"Controlling all the power he had would be worth investing in."

"If." Hidan shot back, "if you can control it." Kakuzu's eyes shot back to Hidan.

"I have no doubt that I can control it."

" If you start craving rodent's stay the hell away from me." she paused jokingly but then shivered.

" I'm fucking serious! that damned snake would eat them frozen and on a stick like a damned popsicle!"

Kakuzu shook his head impatiently. "Hideki. When will you be able to help with it?"

Deidara glanced at Hideki, not wanting to stick around to watch it. "I'll be out practicing against Sasori." he said before he headed down the left hallway.

Scratching the back of her head she hummed thoughtfully. " I could start as early as right now, to be perfectly honest"

"Konan?" Hidan suggested, raising his eyebrows.

"Konan." Kakuzu confirmed. "I don't want to risk anything." Hidan looked back at Hideki, who's expression went sour, then Kakuzu added "No offense."

She shrugged and looked to the side " Have it your way then, but just so you know, I can reconstruct dead tissue, blood flow, chakra flow and muscular integrity like it was second nature."

Hidan smiled at Hideki while tilting his head. "I can vouch for her."

She gave a light grin and scratched her neck.

Kakuzu shrugged. "I'd still like the other Akatsuki who's experienced in some medical jutsu."

"Kisame?" Hidan offered and Kakuzu shook his head.

"He can stop bleeding and force a wound to rapidly scab shut. That's about it. Involves the water in the body."

"But the human body is mostly water." Hidan countered.

"A dead heart?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan pursed his lips and stayed silent.

"Not to mention how much Deidara probably cooked it." Kakuzu added.

Hideki rubbed the bridge of her nose " Did you forget how easily I prevented your heart from failing before we got back here and I could repair it completely?"

"That too." Hidan agreed, pointing at her with his elbow at which rested at his waist.

Deidara returned to the lobby with Sasori following closely behind him. He nodded at Hideki as he passed and left. Sasori blinked at Deidara in confusion but followed him out.

Hideki stood up and shrugged lightly " But if that doesn't convince you take into account that I did restore Hidan's body to peek condition after six years underground."

"I understand the point you're making." Kakuzu said before looking expectantly at Hideki.

Nodding she silently began walking to the medical ward with her team mates behind her.

Once they had entered the medical ward she took a deep breath and removed the dark purple fist sized organ from the cold storage and sat it down on the sterile surgical steal table.

Hidan looked like he just found out where babies came from, for the first time. Kakuzu walked past Hidan and approached the organ on the table. The stitches in his forearm stretched and more rubbery-like stitches came from his it, stopping a foot short from the heart.

She began transferring chakra into the heart, slowly repairing the organ, her hands quivered but she forced them to stop as the threads of chakra began working through the valves of the heart, clearing it of all coagulated blood. She then began working on the electrical synopsis of the heart and slowly it began to twitch, showing small signs of life.

Hidan took one step backwards toward the door. Kakuzu watched the heart as though he was a hawk circling a rabbit.

Slowly the heart began clenching at a painstakingly slow pace, but as she applied a bit more chakra it became a healthy pinkish purple tone and was beating at a regular pace.

In the fraction of a second, Kakuzu entrapped the heart in a swarm of stitches. As the heart

slowly receded to his arm, beating and inside a lump of black, Kakuzu's eyes became unfocused. Kakuzu took a flinched back as though something just hit him and he gasped when the heart slid into him, his forearm reattaching itself

Hideki stepped backwards and watched him closely.

"Kakuzu?" Hidan asked in a low tone, the tone that was often reserved for crazy people.

Kakuzu's pupils dilated and he blinked several times and looked around the room.

Hideki had moved over next to Hidan. " Kakuzu are you alright" she asked.

Kakuzu cleared his throat and nodded quickly. "Yeah, sorry. Just so, so much power..."

Nodding she kept a close eyes on him " Alright, if you say so.." exhaling lightly she popped her neck " So now you need five more right?'

"Three." he answered without looking at her.

" Ah I see."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hidan asked.

"I'm fine. But it'll take me some time to control this power and be able to use it.

Hideki nodded and then sighed. "I have a solo mission in the morning." She groaned. " Pein wants me to find Kabuto's location."

Hidan sighed. "Pein left to capture their fucking Hokage and left you with the damn clean-up work?"

Rolling her eyes she nodded " I completely agree, that it's bull shit."

"Sasuke's going to piss off Pein too." Hidan mused.

" He deserves it Sasuke, I mean"

"You're just bitter because he showed you up." Hidan teased.

"Ah bite me."

Hidan grinned, opening his mouth then he snapped his teeth together.

Smirking she patted her ass " Do it I dare ya."

Kakuzu cleared his throat loudly.

Laughing she looked over at the stitched nin "Yeeees?"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, slowly shaking his head.

" What?"

"You two." he answered plainly

" What's wrong with us?"

Kakuzu gestured at Hidan then over at Hideki. "Behavior. Like kids."

"Beats acting like an old grump."

"It's not our fault you're a fucking antique," Hidan said at the same time as Hideki spoke.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. A sudden smirk came to her lips and an evil look shone in her eyes.

Hidan flaunted his eyebrows back at her with a grin on his face. Kakuzu sighed and brushed past them, leaving the room.

Looking at Hidan she chuckled " Oh I have an idea.."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?"

"Meet me in the lobby, in say twenty minutes, It's time that Kakuzu had some fun"

About twenty minutes later Hideki was setting across from her team mates with a box of Sake and a box of cards. " Alright how about we play a little game."

Kakuzu exchanged expressions with Hidan and both of them stared at her.

She tossed each of them a bottle of sake and began shuffling the cards, " Each person who has the loosing hand has to take a drink, this will go on until one passes out or gives up."

Kakuzu shook his head and placed the bottle down. "I give up."

"Oh come on you chicken shit!" Hidan said, taunting him, "afraid to get out drank by a girl?"

"Out drank?" Kakuzu questioned. Hidan blinked at him.

"I didn't say that." Hidan denied.

"Maybe you are, a bit chicken, and I probably will out drink you, as a mater of speaking"

"The loser of this has to hang out with Sasori for an entire fucking day!" Hidan laughed, "punishment of boredom."

"The winner gets a kiss" she added.

Hidan chuckled and glanced at Kakuzu. "Winner gets a kiss, loser hangs out with Sasori?"

"I don't want anything like that from her."

"Winner gets money?" Hidan offered and Kakuzu's eyes lit up.

"How much?"

"Or two free dinners."

Kakuzu made a sound that somewhat resembled a brief laugh. "For every shot the girl takes, I'll take two."

"Deal." she said with a smirk.

Kakuzu glanced down at the cards. "What are we playing?"

" Black Jack."

Hidan shrugged, took his scythe and placed it at his side.

Her expression remained neutral and she exchanged one of her cards. " I'm going to stand"

Hidan glanced at her with an eyebrow raised. He looked at his hand. "Hit me."

"Don't tempt me." Kakuzu said, a smile could be heard in his voice.

Hideki passed a card over to Hidan and waited for his reaction.

Hidan glanced at the card in confusion. "Fuck," he said as he started adding with his fingers,

"what's an ace count as?"

Kakuzu snorted upon exhaling

" One or eleven"

"Hit me." Hidan said.

" You do know the point of the game is to get a point value of twenty-one or as close to it as you can?"

"No fucking shit. I have fourteen."

Nodding she passed him another card.

He forced back a smile and nodded. "I'm good. Uh... I stand."

Kakuzu lifted his cards and sighed, then took a card from the pile. He nodded at Hideki.

" So everyone is fine with their cards?"

The two guys nodded.

Smiling she revealed two kings and an ace.

Kakuzu revealed a nine, a four, and a two. Hidan revealed three seven's.

" I thought you had an ace" Kakuzu said with a raised eye brow.

"Bluffings not allowed?" Hidan questioned

" That's a game called Bull-shit" she explained.

Hidan grinned.

"Sooo..." Hidan gestured at Kakuzu's hand.

" In case you didn't notice I also have twenty one"

" So?"

"You have to settle it with an arm wrestle." Kakuzu said.

"I... really?"

With a smirk Hideki rested her elbow on the table " What's the matter? Afraid I'm gonna beat you?"

Hidan looked from Kakuzu's cards to Hideki. "I thought he lost?"

" If theirs a push, meaning a tie, we have to arm wrestle to see who wins."

He nodded with a small smile and mirrored her posture. "Bring it."

Her grip against his hand is tight and she waits for the signal before she began moving her arm to the left.

Hidan winked at her and suddenly pushed against her hand, expecting the surprise and sudden force to win it instantly.

She smirked and suddenly slammed his hand and arm against the table.

His gaze shot to his hand in surprise. "The fuck?"

" Drink up boys."

"Beaten by a girl." Kakuzu mocked.

They each took one shot. Hidan's eyes welled up and his face contorted as Kakuzu acted as though he was drinking water.

The next hand Hideki lost.

This went on for hours into the night. A few trips and several bottles later, Hidan had flaked out and Kakuzu was still competing against Hideki.

He tossed the cards away and blinked slowly. "Shot for shhhot." he offered.

She smirked and drank an entire bottle of Sake in one shot. " Bring it on"

Kakuzu sighed and mumbled something about the cost of alcohol before also downing a bottle.

She rolled her eyes and downed another bottle.

Kakuzu grinned and pulled off his mask and mimed her actions. "I've got centuries on you, kid."

Chuckling she cracked her neck before guzzling down two more bottles.

Kakuzu shook his head slowly, making a face at the empty bottles before polishing off three new ones.

She smirked and picked up four " You sure you're up for this Old man"

Kakuzu grinned, pushing against the stitches on either side of his mouth. He stood and walked slowly to the kitchen area, returning with four large bottles of 60 proof vodka. He sat across from her and downed two of them as if they were some kind of juice.

After she finished off the other two she was starting to show the signs of being drunk.

Moments later, his head started waving back and forth before he drank another bottle of sake.

A slurred laugh passed her lips as she drank another bottle.

He smiled in return. "just wait until the vodka kicks in." he said with a hiccup. He closed his eyes and roughly shook his head.

About twenty minutes had passed and the two of them were singing and laughing. Her cheeks were brightly flushed and her eyes were heavily blood shot.

There was a creak and an annoyed flicking of the overhead lights. "Would you two shut up?" Kakuzu turned his head to where the voice originated and colors danced in his vision. Sasori flicked the light switch again. "I'm trying to concentrate on something."

Hideki laughed and waved " Oh hiya Sasori!"

"Come play with us!" Kakuzu demanded, drunkenly waving his arms around.

"No thanks. Just..." Sasori looked from Hidan to the empty bottles, "keep it down."

"No!" Kakuzu yelled back, crossing his arms across his chest like a defiant toddler.

A loud thud sounded and Hideki looked down at the now unconscious Kakuzu. " Awww he passed out"

Sasori let out a long, relieved sigh and went to turn back when Sasuke came limping into the building with Karin and Suigetsu over his shoulders. Both him and Jugo were bleeding badly and barely able to maintain a center of balance. Sasuke collapsed under the weight of the other two and sprawled across the floor. Jugo fell into the wall and slid down to the ground.

There were three loud creaks and Sasori was across the lobby, bending down over Sasuke who was the last one conscious.

Hideki walked over stumbling slightly. Crouching down she put her fingers against Sasuke's wrist and shook her head " His pulse rate is off the charts, not to mention he has chakra exhaustion."

Sasuke coughed blood onto the floor. "Konoha was raised..." he explained, forcing the air out of him, "Naruto lost it... Taka couldn't get close... Pein's dead." He let out an exhausted sigh and fell into a much needed slumber.

Sasori froze.

A sudden dark malicious chakra filled the room and caused Hideki to freeze.

"Take them to the medical ward ," an authoritative voice ordered from the opposite side of the lobby, "the doctors are already on their way."

Sasori nodded and swiftly produced a scroll, in a puff of white smoke six man-sized puppets appeared. With the twitching of fingers, the puppets each picked up a fallen Akatsuki; Sasuke, Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Hidan and Kakuzu. They were then carried out of the room with Sasori behind them. Madara approached Hideki with precise strides, bottles shattered beneath his deliberate steps.

She clenched her fist and stood.

Madara stopped three feet from her.

" Yes sir?"

He kicked shards of glass toward her. "What is the meaning of this?"

One of the shards struck her cheek and she turned her face to the side as blood ran down her face.

From directly behind her as though he was speaking _through_ her head, his voice carried from one ear to the other, "An unauthorized surgery. Consumption of alcohol and a fight with Sasuke. Do you think the Akatsuki is somewhere you can do whatever you want, whenever you want?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself unable to do so. Her mouth felt dry and her throat was extremely tight.

"Answer me." his voice traveled from several points of origin at once.

Her hand raised to her throat as the tightness increased and a muffled squeak passed her lips as her eyes widened.

"I asked you a question." his voice snarled from directly in front of her.

Out of instinct she drew chakra into her fist and threw it at the direction of the voice a startled " NO!" escaping her lips as she fell backwards.

"You are already under genjutsu by reflection. Please. Give me a reason to rid your presence from the Akatsuki." Madara's approached her from five different sides.

Her fist clenched and she closed her eyes before forcing them open " It's not somewhere I can do as I please sir.."

The Madara's walked up to her and each drove twin swords through the core of her body. Just as fast as light, the swords and multiple copies were gone. She found Madara standing in a pile of broken glass three feet away.

Looking up she saw she was back in the lobby, gasping as the pain from the genjutsu washed over her.

"First and last warning." he said before completely vanishing into thin air.

Still shaken up she couldn't find the strength to thank, so she settled for curling up on the glass covered ground.


	19. Changes

Hideki let out a soft groan as she rolled over and a bit of glass dug into her skin slicing it open. A slight hiss escaped her as someone turned the light on, flooding the room in bright light.

"What happened now?" Sasori said with a sigh, before walking over and standing over her.

She groaned and looked up at him " Madara, he used the Sharingan on me.."

Sasori curled his lower lip inwards in an almost human gesture. "Oh." His eyes scanned the room before returning to her. "Need help?"

" Yes please." she tried sitting up only to fall backwards into the pile of glass.

Sasori bent down and yanked her up to her feet as though she weighed no more than a mere child.

She stumbled slightly but quickly steadied her self and exhaled sharply. " Thanks"

Sasori nodded once and walked off to his own quarters, leaving Hideki standing awkwardly alone in a glassy lounge.

A slight sigh passed her lips and she walked quietly into the kitchen and grabbed the broom, dust pan and trash can, returning to the lounge she began cleaning the glass up.

"Everything's going to hell." Konan complained as she walked briskly through the lobby.

Glancing up she noticed Konan's eyes were slightly puffy. " Oh Konan-San.."

Konan paused and glanced over at her, her eyes were red and her composure looked horrid. "Hideki..."

She sat the broom down and helped Konan over to the couch and helped her to sit down. " Hey, I'm here, you can talk to me."

She shook her head slowly, as if afraid that any faster would cause her to fall apart. She inhaled deeply and let it out in a sigh. "I don't know what to do..."

She sat her hand over the other woman's and gave it a soft squeeze. " You loved him didn't you?"

Konan's lower lip quivered and she all but whispered, "we grew up together."

Hideki gave her a sad smile and wrapped her in a soft hug.

Her jaw clenched as she fought to retain her emotions but fell short and burst into tears, hugging Hideki back.

" You'll see him again Konan, I know it's not easy, and I know it's not fun loosing someone you care about. But you can't hold yourself responsible for what happened ok?" she ran her hand gently up and down the woman's back.

"I allowed him to leave... I should've been there..."

" Konan it's not your fault ok."

"Madara is going to take things into his own hands now..." Konan whispered, "I'm not sure if I can sit by and watch everything Pein fought for be used for someone else's preferences..."

" Madara wants to start a war dosen't he?"

She nodded slowly. "Probably."

She clenched her fist " Bastard.."

"With Sasuke in that condition..." she looked at her hands helplessly, "I can't stay here."

" Konan.. If you leave, he'll hunt you down.."

Her eyes continued to leak, dropping tears onto her open hands.

" Konan, who all here do you know that were loyal strictly to Pein?"

"Sasori..." she whispered, her eyes focusing in thought, "Deidara..." she paused for a moment before saying the final name. "Hidan. They were all in agreement for his goals."

"More or less, hm." someone yawned from behind them.

She thought for a moment " Alright, if we can manage, we need to gather everyone and meet outside the base, I have a plan."

Deidara yawned again. "What's going on?"

Konan turned to Deidara with a sharp rotation on the couch, making him flinch when he saw her face. "You're more loyal to the Akatsuki."

"Pein recruited me for my abilities. Even before he revealed himself, I hated Tobi."

Hideki clenched her fist " Now Madara wants to start a war... its only going to bring more suffering and more innocents will be harmed.. More families will be torn apart..." tears rose to her eyes and a growl passed her lips " selfish bastard... if I were strong enough I'd sacrifice the fucker to Jashin-Sama.."

Konan smiled faintly while Deidara took a step back right into Sasori.

"Ahh!" he shrieked in surprise and Sasori shook his head in annoyance.

"You're so loud. All the time." the red head complained, turning his attention to Konan. "I was lurking nearby when I heard you... I was loyal to both the Akatsuki and Pein, but I refuse to be a tool of a pointless, time consuming war."

"Hidan is in the medical ward in a drunken haze, hm."

"What about Kakuzu?" Sasori asked.

Konan shook her head.

"Hidan may not cooperate..." Sasori sighed

Konan's attention swung back to the girl sitting next to her.

" He will, I know he will, he's bound by our faith." she smiled " Beause Madara is causing pain on others with out understanding that pain first, both Hidan and I are oblighated to destrouy him."

"Kakuzu." Sasori repeated.

Hideki paused and looked at the red head.

"Do you think Kakuzu will take this lightly?"

"Suicide, hm." Deidara said, nodding his head. "this would be suicide."

" If we worked togather, we might stand a chance.."

Sasori shrugged and Deidara shook his head.

"Ironic how death unites people." Konan said in a low tone, looking from Hideki to Sasori. "You tried to kill her for wanting to turn on the Akatsuki not too long ago."

"I'm loyal to the Akatsuki." he said then shrugged, "was," he corrected himself, "I joined because there wasn't anywhere for me to go after leaving my village... I refuse to be used like a puppet for Madara's ideals."

"I don't really care." Deidara shrugged. "As Tobi he was an annoying gnat. With him as the leader of the Akatsuki I'd be able to show the _world_ my art!

Deidara faced Sasori. "You were willing to serve Pein. Why not Madara, hm?"

"Pein was aiming for peace." Sasori explained, "making the time worth while. Madara is just another destructive madman."

"I'll stay silent about you leaving, but I won't join you, hm."

"I hope we never cross paths in battle." Sasori said to his partner, almost showing emotion before turning his body back to face the couch.

"We need to move quickly." Konan said to Hideki.

Hideki looked at Deidara " What will their be left of the world, if Madara destroys it, he wants to control everyone. _No one _will be able to see your art if their under his control.."

"Control always results in rebellions." Deidara responded with a foolish grin.

" He's going to try and use Tsukiomi to control them.. Damnit Deidara, to him we are nothing but pawns in a fucked up game of chess!"

"Then let my art be the pawns, un."

Sasori shook his head. "We're wasting time. We need to decide. Now."

" I won't leave with out Hidan."

"Checkmate." someone said from the other side of the room from inside the hallway. Konan froze.

Hideki clenched her jaw and turned slowly.

The blue faced Akatsuki revealed himself by stepping forward, closer to the light. "I will not let this go unnoticed." he said as his hand ran along the length of the handle of his sword.

"Kisame you don't understand" Hideki began.

His eyes narrowed. "Traitors. All of you." he accused then Deidara raised his hands in confusion, "Most of you." he amended.

" Aren't we all traitors, didn't we all betray our villages.."

"Don't feed me that petty crap." he growled, drawing his blade.

Kisame waved a hand vaguely towards the medical ward and Deidara started at a dead sprint, alarming Sasori.

"Shit." Konan swore.

Hideki cursed and shot out of the room using a burst of chakra.

Kisame turned to pursue but was intercepted by the Third Kazekage.

"Oh great." Kisame sighed.

Hideki beat Deidara to the medical ward by some medical was hurriedly explaining the situation to a quickly sobering Kakuzu and Hidan.

Deidara ran past the medical ward as Hidan started cursing madly. Kakuzu glared at Hideki and abruptly sat up, his forearms unstitching themselves.

"I won't allow that."

"Kakuzu you dumb fuck! Can't you see that"

"I'll rip you both limb from limb."

Hideki spoke quickly " Think of the bounty on Madara's head!"

Kakuzu froze.

"It's over nine hundred and fifty billion ryo" she told Kakuzu in a hushed tone.

Kakuzu stood there, glaring angrily at Hideki.

"What?!" Madara's voice boomed down the hallway just as Zetsu appeared at the doorway out of thin air.

" It's time to make a choice, let Madara take away what freedom we have left, or stand and fight to save it."

"Stop them." Zetsu sneered. There were several loud thuds from the direction of the lobby.

Kakuzu shook his head and leapt at Hideki, only to be met by Hidan's scythe through his chest.

Kakuzu's eyes bulged in their sockets and his limbs twitched wildly before he began -leaking- purple chakra. He grinned and eyeing Hideki, jumping up and back, away from the scythe.

"Hi-de-ki." Kakuzu hissed in a voice alien to his own.

"Fuck." Zetsu swore before vanishing again.

She froze and shook her head . " I...impossible.."

"Over here, hm!" Deidara shouted from down the hall. Kakuzu's grin widened.

"Dearest Hideki. It would seem that you've gotten yourself into a bind." he pointed at the door, looking like a child on Christmas. "I've always wanted an Uchiha. Go."

Hidan's jaw dropped.

Hideki's cursed seal activated on it's own, covering her body and morphing her features.

"Why are you helping?" Hidan questioned.

"Madara is mine." Orochimaru hissed through Kakuzu's lips.

"Sasuke is in the other medical wing..." Hidan offered and Kakuzu shook his head.

" Hidan, lets get out of here.."

" Oh, Uh right."

Kakuzu bolted out of the room as his arms extended and was becoming layered in purple chakra. Snakes appeared out of nowhere in his wake, following him.

Hideki looked at Hidan " We need to check on Konan and Sasori.." she paused " I wont leave with out them"

Hidan nodded and flinched when an inhuman cry echoed down the hall, stretching Kakuzu's vocal chords to their limit before Madara cursed and there was a loud explosion that shook the building's foundation.

They took off towards the lobby where she had last seen Konan and Sasori .

They returned to the lobby with haste, but it looked completely different. The carpet was soaking wet, littered with puppet parts and soggy paper and torn to shreds. The walls weren't really walls anymore, in some places the wallpaper was removed and in others there simply weren't walls so much as wooden planks. Drywall added to the clutter along the carpet's edges. In the dead center of it all, The Third Kazekage was in melee combat with Kisame, Sasori waving his fingers around from the other side of the room, Konan was hunched over on her knees behind clenched her fists and charged at Kisame her hand surrounded in chakra as she slamed it into Kisame's back, temporarily paralyzing desperately swung his blade around, shredding her right arm down to torn muscle. Not only was surface damage done, a _ton_ of chakra was ripped from her as Kisame fell with his blade. The Third Kazekage suddenly vanished and Sasori began rolling up a large scroll as Hidan grabbed Hideki. There was a large blast that shook the building and another series inhuman screams of delight. The shaking caused several support beams around the lobby to crack.

She hissed in anger as her arm fell uselessly to her side, and a blood began rolling down in a wave. " Stupid fucking shark..." Another blast shook the building and she looked at the others " We should get out of here before the building collapses.

Sasori nodded and tucked the scroll under his cloak while Hidan and Hideki walked over to him.

"Is Konan"

"I'm fine." she interrupted Hidan. There was a loud scream from Deidara followed by another explosion and a loud hiss.

Once they were a safe distance away from the Rain village they stopped in a cave, Hideki was holding her shredded arm to her chest and panting slightly.

Sasori blinked slowly and watched the women take a seat near each other.

"What is it with you and your fucking caves?" Hidan complained before tossing his scythe to the ground and crouching beside it.

Sasori took point at the cave's entrance, peering outside in silence.

Hideki blinked once and bit her lip before looking to the side " Sorry, but do you really think we can waltz into any village we please.." She winced as her arm throbbed and closed her eyes.

Hidan mocked Hideki as he sat down. Konan tended to her own wounds with faintly glowing green hands.

Hideki opened her eyes and glanced at Hidan before sighing and walking deeper into the cave where she sat down and began to pray. She sighed softly and looked up having felt Hidan follow her.

"Why don't you heal it?" Konan asked Hideki without looking at her. Hidan leaned his back against the cool cave wall and sighed.

" I cant use medical jutsu on myself.. never have been able to" she admitted

Konan shrugged and slid over to her to apply her medical skills to her wounds.

She sat still as the warm chakra began repairing the torn muscles and flesh. " Thanks Konan.."

Hidan groaned in boredom and looked over at Sasori. "You look like a fucking statue over there!"

"Someone has to watch the entrance." he replied, standing just inside the cave.

Hidan shook his head and looked at the roof. "What are those spikes from?"

"Does he ever stop?" Konan whispered.

She shook her head slightly and closed her eyes. "Nope"

Konan removed her hands from over the arm, revealing flawless skin.

"We should get new clothes." Hidan complained, looking down at himself.

"That's actually a good idea." Konan complimented.

"Even a broken clock gets it right sometimes." Sasori mumbled from across the small cavern.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

A slight groan passed her lips and she shook her head " Hidan, just drop it, we don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves.."

"We could do without Akatsuki cloaks..." Konan admitted.

She nodded and removed her cloak. " Yeah.."

Sasori shrugged in his cloak. "I need one that can hold scrolls too. For the meantime I'll keep it."

Hideki glanced up at Hidan and spoke softly " Hidan.. what's bothering you?"

"Nothing." he lied, now looking back up at the stalactites in confusion.

" Bull shit."

He narrowed his eyes at the cave's ceiling.

" You can tell me."

"Kakuzu."

She froze and looked at him.

He met her gaze. "What?"

" I had no idea that would happen.."

"I stopped him from attacking you... with my scythe..."

"You probably hit his own heart, only leaving Orochimaru's behind." Konan offered.

"He doesn't like to die." Sasori sighed.

Hideki bit her lip " What I don't get... is why he helped us.."

Sasori spun on the spot, now facing them, surprise evident in his face. "What?"

Konan was also staring at Hideki.

She exhaled softly " Orochimaru.. didn't attack us, he went after Madara."

Konan pursed her lips silently for a moment. "Sharingan. And if he's successful with his surprise attack, the remaining Akatsuki too."

Hideki clenched her fist " If he gets his hands on the Sharingan..."

"Then we're fucked." Sasori said plainly.

Hidan grinned at the red head.

Hideki blinked in surprise. Suddenly she snapped her fingers, " I think I have an idea.."

Hidan's looked around the cave in confusion. "Huh? What?"

" We form an alliance with the five shinobi nations, I mean think about it, If we were able to do that, not only would we out number the other Akatsuki, but we'd also be able to bring about what Pein had envisioned for the world. We'd be able to stop another full scale war."

"Good luck." Sasori sighed and Konan's expression brightened. Hidan was still somehow confused.

" Must you be so pessimistic Sasori?"

The red head stated blankly at her and Hidan nodded.

Hideki spoke again " Seriously, think about it, why wouldn't the five nations form an alliance, if they didn't they would be decimated.."

Konan nodded slowly, her eyes glazed while she sat deep in thought.

Sasori shrugged. "It's a good idea, but the chances are slim."

" We'll never know unless we try." she paused. But this has to be a team decision, on weather on not we try." She looked at all of them " What do say guys?"

"Sounds like a fantasy." Sasori complained.

It's still worth a shot" Konan admitted and Hidan nodded.

She sighed and closed her eyes before leaning her head against the cave wall.

"It's too bad Deidara didn't join us." Hidan said, looking back up at the ceiling. "Why are those spikes there?" he asked once more.

"Its from water dripping down through the lime stone, it causes them to grow their called stalactite's and they are a mineral."

"Oh." Hidan smiled.

She opened her eyes and grinned slightly " Bet it would hurt like a bitch if one fell on a person."

Hidan's attention remained on the ceiling. Konan sighed and slid down so she was laying down.

Hideki looked at Konan and sat down by the blue haired woman and pulled her head into her lap. " You need to get some sleep Konan-san."

Konan nodded slowly and before Hidan could shoot off a smartass remark, she was asleep.

"Is she already...?" Hidan asked, looking at her limp form

Hideki nodded and looked at him " Yeah she's asleep now."

"Mortals tire easily." Sasori said as he sat against the left wall, just inside the cave's entrance.

Hideki laughed softly and shrugged " I'm feeling a bit drained my self."

Sasori let out an sigh and rolled his eyes "Then go to sleep."

She was soon asleep.

As morning began approaching Hideki shifted slightly in her sleep a slight groan passing her lips as the cursed seal began to throb. A cold sweat rolled down her neck as she groaned as the throbbing increased.

"Are you okay?" Sasori asked, looming over her when she opened her eyes.

" The cursed seal is throbbing.." she mumbled her hand coming up to rub her shoulder.

His eyes narrowed. "He survived?"

" Yeah apparently so.." she hissed out digging her nails into the flesh around the cursed seal.

Konan stirred and looked up at her, wiping the side of her mouth as she sat up.

She winced slightly and shook her head " He failed in getting Madara's body.... He's coming after me.."

"Or he succeeded and is coming to tie the loose ends." Sasori offered, taking a step back from her.

She looked frightened for a moment. " I pray to Jashin he failed.."

Konan nodded with wide eyes.

"That would be most inconvenient." Sasori said as he walked back to the cave's entrance.

Hideki clenched her fist and looked down. " We have no choice but to fight him.."

"Nonsense." Konan argued and Sasori shook his head.

"Nope. I see Kakuzu riding an oversized purple snake in our direction as we speak. Over in the distance."

Hideki looked over at Hidan who was in his meditative state and elbowed him in the side " Wake up! we have a problem.."

Hidan yelled something about beavers and ducks as he started awake in panic.

"What?! What?" he asked, looking around. "huh?"

" Bad news... Orochimaru survived and is on his way here as we speak.."

"Oro... what?! He's what?"

"On. His. Way. Here." Sasori said, emphasis on each word as if speaking to a disobedient child.

"Fuck!" Hidan cursed, standing as he grabbed his scythe.

Hideki clenched her fist and unsheathed her swords before looking at the others " He's after me."

Konan stood slowly, using the cave wall to keep her balance. Hidan walked over to Sasori, who was pulling out a large scroll from under his cloak.

She walked forward and stood next to them " We're in for one hell of a fight.."

The scroll rolled open in front of Sasori with a gentle nudge from his foot. Hidan slouched and started complaining as Konan joined them.

Hideki nodded at all of them and glanced out at the horizon where the large snake was less than one hundred yards away.

Sasori closed his eyes and unbuttoned the cloak, tossing it to the ground. He kicked the scroll with some effort and followed it outside of the cave.

Hideki walked out with her shoulders squared and her head held high before leaping onto a large boulder and holding her blade out in front of her.

Sasori glanced at Hideki as the oversized snake slid to a stop, looming over them even as far away as it was. "How much of a threat is Orochimaru?"

" He could wipe out a small village on his own with the powers he has gotten.."

Sasori looked at the snake and sighed. "A small village? That's it? We're this scared over that?"

"This guy is fucking tough." Hidan said.

" That's just from what I can sense coming from him.. who knows how strong he really is or how much he's masking his chakra."

Hidan walked alongside Hideki and swung his scythe in front of him. Sasori shrugged and made a few hand seals before the Third Kazekage appeared beside him, the scroll exploding into white smoke.

Hideki looked at Hidan and gave him a weak smile. " Sorry about all this.." she murmured to the group.

Kakuzu jumped down from the large python, landing in a crouch. He was wearing a purple muscle shirt and black pants, mouth stretched into a devilish grin.

"The purple is a nice touch, faggot." Hidan taunted.

Hideki clenched her fists and looked into the eyes which had once been Kakuzu's and shuddered " How the hell did you take over his body... we destroyed you.."

"Hi-de-ki, you merely disabled me my dear." he hissed, sounding just _wrong _coming from Kakuzu's mouth

She suppressed a shiver and her eyes hardened as she glared at him " You sick fucking snake..."

"One thing Kakuzu was wrong about. Immortality is possible." he smiled at Hidan with sickening amusement. Sasori remained alert, eyes staring down his opponent.

Hideki gasped and took a fraction of a step backwards " Jashin would strip the immortality of my body before you even had the chance to get your filthy hands on it."

"Sasori's heart. Kakuzu's hearts. Hidan's religion. Hideki's religion. All pure weaknesses." Kakuzu looked to Konan, causing her to tense. "Pein's ignorance."

Konan took a step back and lowered her head in silence.

"Konan don't you dare listen to him, Pein's idea was not ignorance."

"Wasn't it?" Orochimaru hissed in Kakuzu's Voice, "Thinking he could take on Naruto alone, convincing you that he didn't need his help. How foolish. He might still be alive if you had more brains than emotions." Konan's arms began to vaguely tremble.

"Madara expected Konan to leave after his death," he continued, "but Sasori, you really pissed him off with your pathetic betrayal."

Hidan stood there in confusion, lowering his scythe. "Who's 'him'? Pein or Madara?"

"Are you going to stand there talking all day, or get on with why you're here?" Sasori asked and Orochimaru cocked his head.

"Here to offer you a place to sleep, despite your best efforts to destroy me. All I ask in return is your compliance."

" What the hell do you mean by compliance?"

"Join me." Orochimaru offered.

Sasori tensed and narrowed his eyes.

Hideki's jaw dropped and she stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Power and immortality are the two things that I aim for. Should we work together, I wouldn't mind taking out the Akatsuki with you."

Hideki closed her eyes "What else is it that you want.."

Kakuzu grinned. "First, my body back. Your medical abilities surpass those of Kabuto. This one is disgusting."

"It was fucking fried." Hidan explained.

"Preserved, actually. Thanks to Kabuto." Orochimaru corrected him.

Hideki glanced at the others and exhaled " One condition."

Sasori's head spun at 90 degrees, staring at her in shock.

"Name it." Orochimaru hissed.

Hidan pursed his lips and Konan didn't move

" You let my mother out of the test labs."

Everyone remained silent for a long minute.

"The fuck?!" Hidan sputtered and Konan was just staring at her. Sasori came to a sort of realization where this was headed and jumped backwards to atop the cave with his puppet.

"Should I agree to this, will the other three follow you?" Kakuzu asked, gesturing around Hideki.

"You can go to hell." Konan snapped and Sasori looked lost, staring blankly at Kakuzu with wide eyes.

"I'm with Hideki." Hidan answered.

"Sasori?" Kakuzu asked.

One of Sasori's fingers twitched and the Third Kazekage spun its head in a circle and raised both of its arms toward Orochimaru.

"I'm not sure." he responded before returning his puppet to its neutral stance

Hideki sighed and looked to the ground before closing her eyes and two tears rolled down her cheeks. " If we don't agree, you will kill my mother.. won't you?"

"Rhetorical question?" Orochimaru asked, sliding his tongue down to his chin and licking his lips as it returned to his mouth, looking alien on Kakuzu's body."

Her shoulders shook slightly and she looked over at Konan her eyes holding a pleading look.

"I'm going home..." the python muttered before vanishing, leaving Orochimaru alone with the four others.

"Konan, I agreed to join you when you left and I will stand alongside your next decision." Sasori said.

Konan's brow furrowed as she looked back at Hideki. "I..."

Hideki closed her eyes and spoke her voice horse " I won't hold it against you if you decide not to come.."

"Kill them." a fimiliar voice ordered just as there was a flash of light and Sasori was airborne, the Third Kazekage fell into several pieces which were then pounded in the earth a fraction of a second later by a cursed seal creature and Sasori cut the chakra strings as he landed a few feet to the left of Orochimaru.

"Sas-u-ke." Orochimaru hissed with a grin. Suigetsu appeared behind Konan, swinging his

long blade before he fully materialized


	20. Blame

Hideki moved swiftly and shoved Konan out of the way of Suigetsu blade only to have to jump back as it was brought down on her, missing her head by mere inches.

Sasuke gestured towards Sasori and Jugo and Suigetsu bolted towards him. Sasuke walked to the edge of the upper side of the cave, facing Kakuzu with his eyes narrowed. The Third Kazekage's head suddenly shot a tiny dart at Suigetsu, causing him to simply splash into Sasori as he liquidized to avoid the hit.

Jugo threw an airborne punch at the puppet master barely missing him, Sasori returned in kind with the weapon in his middle; extending it into Jugo's stomach and pushed off of it, forcing the orange haired man into the air and the ex-Akatsuki down to the earth. The spear was torn brutally from Jugo's darkened midsection with a grunt of pain as Sasori landed safely on the ground.

After landing, Jugo took another charge at Sasori only to be intercepted by Hidan. Suigetsu attempted another linear attack at Konan.

"You pathetic snake. Jumping from body to body like a rodent flees from home to home." Sasuke spat.

Hideki closed her eyes and activated her cursed seal, two large black feathered wings tearing from her shoulder blades, she threw her arms out to the side and pulled them back in front of her and began gathering chakra in her hands.

Hidan swung at Jugo with a gleeful cry but missed, his opponent seeing the opening and jolted forward with a solid punch to the stomach, sending Hidan on his back. Suigetsu liquidized in time to avoid Konan's paper counter-attack and his arm remained whole as it swung the blade at her from behind. Sasuke and Kakuzu just remained standing there, staring at each other.

The red, three bladed scythe landed beside Hidan with a clang of angry metal as Jugo continued to charge him. Sasori made several seals and one of the scrolls on his back dissolved into thin air. Pipes extended from his palms and he turned his focus on Sasuke, who's cursed seal began engulfing his human form.

Hideki finished gathering chakra in her hands and smirked as the dark ball began morphing slightly, her skin began darkening further as she charged at a puddle in the cave floor and forming a series of hand seals shot a freezing jutsu at it which caused Suigetsu to curse and jump out. She smirked and her eyes locked on the water user as she began phasing in an out of sight only to appear behind him and slam her chakra covered palm into his back.

Kakuzu grinned wickedly, standing perfectly still. Sasori threw out his palms and released a constant blast of fierce flames at Sasuke, who took flight.

Sasuke rounded up the remainder of his team and dropped them atop the cavern. Upon returning, Sasori traced his movements with his flamethrowers, even as Sasuke swept behind Hidan and Konan with his blade in his hand. Hidan cried in annoyance as his back was slashed open while his skin was slowly turning black. Konan's defense against the flames wasn't sufficient enough and she was lightly burnt in the crossfire.

Hideki formed another series of hand seals and landed by Konan her eyes locked on Sasuke and she growled lightly in the back of her throat.

Sasuke turned his attention Kakuzu, it was only then that the creature residing within his body actually moved. As Sasuke turned around to come towards Kakuzu, his forearms unstitched and he sent several snakes at the Uchiha out of what appeared to be from inside his arms.

Hideki formed a series of hand seals and a series of hand seals and shot a series of shadows at Sasuke which wrapped around him and held him in place.

Sasuke's red eyes set on Kakuzu setting him aflame with black fire. Something in his eyes shifted as he returned his gaze to Hideki.

"Who's side are you on?!" he yelled in frustration as Sasori, Konan and Hidan regained their composure as if Kakuzu wasn't screaming while on fire.

She looked at Sasuke and gave a sad smile. "What would you do to save the only family you have left.."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at her in a silent threat, Kakuzu's flesh melting off of him as he became engulfed in the black flames. Kakuzu's mouth shot open and pale hands forced their way from his throat. Hidan watched in disgust as Orochimaru pulled himself free from the burning body by being regurgitated by Kakuzu. Orochimaru looked at Hideki with sinister eyes before falling helplessly onto his side with a curse.

She looked at Orochimaru and exhaled " you've already killed her haven't you.."

Orochimaru barely managed to shake his head at her. Sasori extended his arms at Sasuke again, unsure of what to do just as Hidan sputtered in confusion. Within the period of a few seconds, Hidan was unconscious with his scythe through Sasori's middle on a vertical fashion and Konan kneeled in pain. Jugo loomed over them cracking his neck.

"I... I thought you were taken out..." Sasori said in shock, looking to his purple stained middle.

Sasuke half grinned and looked at Hideki expectantly. "Choose a side."

She closed her eyes and two tears rolled down her cheeks, torn between choosing her friends, or her mother.

"Kill..." Jugo growled as he removed the scythe from Sasori and brought it down at Konan. Sasuke waited patiently in the shadow binds.

Sasori whipped around with the last of his strength, consuming yet another scroll from his back and blasted Jugo point blank with pressurized streams of water from the pipes in his palms.

Metal wing-like contraptions extended from Sasori's back and fanned out before he coughed purple smoke and fell over. Jugo was impaled in the raised land next to the cave.

Sasuke closed his left eye and blood pooled out from the eyelid "Last chance."

In a flash of white Orochimaru had her in a tight grasp and, knocking her out of her cursed seals second state, back to her normal form, and suddenly her mind was under a heavy fog as she exhaled and released the seal and fell to her knees tears dripping from her eyes.

Konan forced herself to stand just as there was a distant thud of wood on wood. Four eight foot long arrows shot towards them from siege weapons, a half-dozen silhouettes began closing in from the same direction. One of the arrows breezed by them and into the cave, and penetrated Konan's through the chest while the other two were destroyed by Sasuke's surgical quickness in a blur of white light and the sound of chirping birds.

Hideki griped her head and murmured under her breath, trying not to let Orochimaru posses her body.

Sasuke grunted in understanding and ran to Kakuzu, slamming his foot into the zombie's head. Orochimaru gasped in pain and stared up at Sasuke as Hideki began moving freely. The Uchiha looked over at Jugo and the other three and shook his head before narrowing his eyes at the attackers that were closing in at an alarming pace.

"Karin!" Sasuke shouted.

"Twelve incoming shinobi and four operating the weapons. The ones on the weapons don't have much strength in the way of jutsus." a voice reported from the top of the cave as a red haired girl walked to the edge.

"Can you get Jugo and Suigetsu back into the fight?" he asked before placing his left hand over his closed, bleeding eye.

"Already am." Suigetsu reported as he jumped to Sasuke's side.

"Jugo?"

"No time." Karin said.

"We can take 'em." Suigetsu grinned.

Sasori's body made several loud crackling sounds before he spat more purple fluid onto the ground. Konan grunted and looked down at her chest to find a thick, eight foot arrow through it.

"Ah, shit." she cursed.

Hideki clenched her fists and walked over to Konan. " Konan..." Tears stung in her eyes and she looked at her friend." I'm so sorry Konan.."

"I never thought it would end... like this..." Sasori grumbled through his own blood before spitting more onto the ground.

Every member of Taka, except for Jugo who was still implanted in the wall of earth, all took off to face the enemy ninja head-on.

"Why are you apologizing?" Konan asked with a forced smile, her face contorted in pain.

She closed her eyes and tears ran down her pale cheeks, as she realized there was nothing she could do to help her friend, except ease her pain. " There's nothing I can do.. if I even tried to help.. Id only make you suffer more..."

"...The hell did that kid do to me before... this?" she asked, looking down at the oversized arrow.

" He used a fire based jutsu.."

Sasori inhaled sharply as he forced himself to sit up. The sounds of battle ending as quickly as they had started. Looking over, the puppet master saw twelve bodies a little ways away and three flaming wooden piles in the distance.

She gently stroked Konan's hair and smiled sadly." What do you want me to do Konan?"

Her eyes became unfocused as she rolled her head back to stare at the sky. "Save the others..." she gasped through her last breath.

She nodded and removed the arrow, and gently placed her bag under Konan's head " Tell Pein hi for me.."

Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin had returned, staring down at Orochimaru.

"I'll accept _him_ as payment not to slay you here." Sasuke offered. Sasori sighed, looking down at the three holes in his chest, one of them through his heart.

"Can you fix this?" he asked Hideki.

Nodding she closed Konan's eyes and walked over to Sasori and sat down in front of him her hands glowing green as she repaired the damage to his heart.

She then stood up and turned to Sasuke " Let me see your eye"

Sasori's confidence rebounded and he sprung to his feet, standing beside Hideki. Sasuke glared at her and Suigetsu grinned, strapping his sword to his back.

"Remain there and answer the question." the Uchiha snapped.

She looked at Sasuke and exhaled. "Whose side am I on.."

He shrugged. "That too."

"He wanted to know if we could keep Orochimaru or are we gonna kill you?" Suigetsu explained.

She closed her eyes and turned away" Kill Orochimaru"

Sasori remained silent and looked from Sasuke to Hideki.

"What about your dear mother?" Suigetsu asked, a smile could be heard in his tone.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she shook her head " He would have killed her any ways.."

"No, I wouldn't." Orochimaru gasped before grunting in pain as Suigetsu kicked him in the stomach.

She clenched her fist and laughed bitterly " Why should I believe you." Her eyes stung with tears and she whirled around and glared at Orochimaru, her eyes holding hatred and agony " Burn in hell you snake."

"Foolish girl..." Orochimaru almost purred before Hideki unwillingly morphed once again, the cursed seal activating instantly and her limbs moved against her will as she slammed into the Taka trio, grabbed Orochimaru and bolted behind Sasori. Sasori's eyes widened as he started forming seals, realizing where this was heading.

"Is that how you want it?" Sasuke spat as they stood again.

She growled and clenched her fists and by some miracle, managed to break the hold Orochimaru had on her and dart behind him and wrapped him in a tight grip. " Hurry up and kill this fucker... I cant hold him forever!"

Orochimaru closed his eyes and Hideki fell back into her normal form at a painful speed, falling to her knees after the majority of her chakra was suddenly _gone_. Sasori spun in confusion in time to see Orochimaru melting into the ground.

"You had a chance. Your mother will suffer dearly." Orochimaru promised, then was gone. Sasuke clenched his fists in annoyance and glared at Hideki.

"Madara wants you dead. Giving me Orochimaru was your only hope to avoid that."

" I know where he is going.."

Suigetsu groaned in disappointment, and Sasuke blinked at her

"He's headed to a hideout five miles west of here"

"Fucking... penguins..." Hidan mumbled in his unconscious state, drooling on the soil beneath him. Sasori shook his head.

"I know where it is. If I don't find him, I'll be back." Sasuke said, turning and leading the trio west. "Jugo." he said and Karin ran back, pulled him out of the body-sized indent and hauled him over to the black-haired man. Jugo opened his eyes and licked his lips before standing on his own and limping behind them.

Hideki sat down against the wall and did the only thing she could do, she wept.

She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands.

Sasori looked bewildered. "I... uh..." he said, extending am arm towards Hideki and walking over to her. "Are you okay?

She looked up at him " How could I be ok?! Its My fault my mother is going to be murdered! Its my fault Konan is dead! Its my fault that all of this shit is happening!"

Sasori blinked and took two steps backwards.

She slammed her fist into the wall of the cave, breaking a few bones in her hand. " Its my fault Madara wants us dead..

"The last one isn't necessarily true..." he offered.

She exhaled lightly and wiped her eyes.

The puppet looked down at Hidan then back to her. "It could have been worse.

" Yeah... guess your right." she stood up and walked over to Konan's body. " Sasori could you help me burry her.. please.. I cant just leave her in here"

Sasori tilted his head and shrugged. "I never understood it," he said, aiming both palm-pipes at the ground a few feet away, "but I'll do it." His wrists rotated clockwise several times, extending the pipes as they grew more narrow. Thin water blasted, cutting right into earth. He created a skinny but deep hole in the ground before lowering his arms, the water stopping at will.

She walked over and picked Konan's cool form up before slowly lowering her into the small grave as tears stung her eyes. When Hidan woke up and asked where Konan was Hideki started to cry once more as she told him what had happened.

"Who the fuck were they?" Hidan asked, rubbing the back of his head and crossing his legs in front of him.

"Mercenaries." Sasori answered.

"Where the hell is Sasuke? I want to kick his ass!"

"Gone." Sasori sighed.

Hideki rested her head on Hidan's shoulder and sniffled softly.

Hidan looked at Sasori and he blinked in response, turning around and started filling the hole with dirt.

"It's not your fault..." Hidan whispered.

" It feels like it is.." She sniffled and hid her face against his neck. Her tears were warm against his flesh.

Hidan gently patted the back of her head as he stared at the ground. "Why would it be your fault?"

"I'm the one who suggested we leave the Akatsuki... if we had stayed.. n..none of this would have happened."

"Konan would have left anyway. It was only a matter of time." Sasori walked over to them, looking down to meet Hidan's eyes.

Hideki whimpered slightly and looked up at the puppet master.

"It's true." Hidan coaxed.

She sniffled and nodded slightly " It still hurts loosing a friend.... But she's with Pein, and Jashin-Sama now"

"Pain. Without pain, we cannot be sure we are alive." Hidan said, shocking Sasori into a blank stare.

She closed her eyes and completed Jashin's laws that he had just stated " Pein is what makes us human it's what ties us to our humanity, with out pain we would be better off dead.."

Hidan nodded slowly, glad that she was coming back to herself. Sasori rolled his eyes and turned around.

"What do we do _now_?" the red head asked.

Well, We have two options.... Form an alliance with Konoha, or return back to Akatsuki and be destroyed and likely put underground.."

"Form an alliance with KONOHA?!" Sasori almost shrieked, "have you gone mad?!"

She looked at him and clenched her fist " So we return to the Akatsuki then.. we throw away every moral, everything that Pein and Konan were working for?!"

"Siding with the enemy is so much better." Sasori countered.

Her blue eyes narrowed and a spark of venom came to them. " We would be preventing a massive war! we would be saving thousands of innocent lives!" Her cheeks flushed red with anger and she growled low in her throat. " I would sooner sacrifice myself to Jashin than return to that bastard Madara!"

"Konoha was nearly leveled. You think if we went running to their aid that their little brat of a Hokage will just accept us?" Sasori turned back to her and waved his arms, "what do you think, Hidan?" Hidan raised his hands in surrender, not wanting to get involved

.Clenching her fists she looked to the ground and once more tears dripped from her eyes. " What do you suggest we do then..."

Sasori stopped and parted his lips before slouching. "I have no idea."

She closed her eyes and muttered " Sasuke and his team have returned.."

"Already?" Sasori asked, looking up.

Taka returned with two extra bodies than they had left with. One was a hooded figure, walking patiently beside Sasuke's slow pace and a woman was drooped within Jugo's arms. Hidan looked over and squinted, trying to make out what was going on.

Hideki's eyes widened and she ran out of the cave not believing what she was seeing she came to a stop a few feet in front of the team. " How... why..... but I thought.." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the woman who she couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. " Is she.... she's not..."

The hooded figure laughed in wicked amusement, sending Sasori on edge. Hidan stood and walked over, looking from the woman to Hideki in confusion.

She gasped and looked at the man " Kabuto..."

He raised his right hand and pulled back the hood, revealing himself. Some of his face was contorted by what looked to be Orochimaru. "Yes?"

Sasori's body cracked a few times.

She gasped and took a step back " Kabuto.... what have you done.."

"How did you...? Is Orochimaru...?" Sasori sputtered.

"This is the original body that everyone assumed was gone. I saved it. It was bloody hard though. Orochimaru himself, is cowering in some hole."

"I thought the Akatsuki kept the corpse?" Hidan asked and Kabuto grinned.

" I thought the corpse was destroyed..." Hideki muttered.

Kabuto inhaled deeply. "Information can be distorted. Especially when the sources are manipulated."

"He's done with Orochimaru." Sasuke offered.

"Orochimaru-Sama has grown weak. Overconfident. I've risen above him, but I will not betray him. I simply left."

"You won't help us find him?" Sasori asked and Kabuto shook his head.

"Useless fucker..." Hidan cursed under his breath.

She looked at Kabuto and exhaled " Is my mother alive?"

"Barely." he responded with a bored shrug.

Suigetsu became restless and Karin smacked him, then the two of them began arguing and verbally fighting.

"Settle your minions," Kabuto sighed, "I'll be off now..."

She took another step trying to get closer to her mother only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"Minions?!" Karin and Suigetsu shouted at the same time.

"She dies unless you return to the Akatsuki." Sasuke threatened and Kabuto came to a halt just past Hideki.

Sasori closed in and stood behind Hidan.

"I won't be some puppet in…"

"You made yourself into what you are," Sasuke interrupted Sasori, "just because you can't deal with what you are doesn't mean you can just run around determining who can and cannot use your loyalty to their advantage."

She looked at Sasuke " If we return how do we know we wont be disposed of?"

"You…"

"Don't," Kabuto finished for Sasuke, "there is no way of knowing for sure what Madara's true intentions are."

"Remain silent, Kabuto." Sasuke said, almost spitting his name as if it was an insult.

Hidan shifted his weight to one leg and sighed.

She looked at her two friends. " Well guys?"

Hidan looked dumbfounded as Sasori shook his head.

"Sasuke. Don't let your plans for Konoha cross my path." Kabuto warned, and just as fast as it takes a person to blink, he was gone.

"Either join, or..." Sasuke said as he swiftly drew his blade and placed it at the woman's neck. Suigetsu grinned and walked between Hideki and her mother.

Sasori felt the tension rise. "Don't..."

She looked at Sasori and Hidan and closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You gonna join, puppet boy? Or is this old hag going to die?" Suigetsu taunted.

She looked opened her eyes and looked at Sasori and then turned away closing them once more.

Sasori jumped back several times, realizing that Karin was no longer present.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Hidan finally yelled in confusion and frustration.

She looked at her friends. " So yes or no..."

Sasori sprung into action, twisting his body and extending his metallic fan-like weapons as his spear in his middle shot out to wrap around the woman and pull her to him. Simultaneously, pulling a scroll from his back with one hand and opening his right chest compartment to emit one hundred chakra strings, which then reached into the scroll. From the scroll, one hundred puppets emerged, casting a large shadow over them all.

"Ah. Shit." Suigetsu whined.

Hideki moved quickly and in a split second had her mother in her arms and was glaring at Sasuke.

Hidan sputtered in confusion as he backed away, raising his scythe in front of him.

"One wrong move, Uchiha" Sasori taunted.

Suddenly her mothers eyes opened and the woman stood up, taking a dagger from a holster at her side, a dagger only earned by a high priestess of Jashin.

"Uhh. Sasuke... I don't mean to sound like a coward, but that guy seems to be angry…. and in control of an army." Suigetsu mumbled.

Hidan glanced over to find the woman standing with the dagger and gasped, his jaw nearly hitting the ground. "What the FUCK?!" As Hidan shouted in confusion, Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jugo seemed to dissolve into thin air, vanishing before anyone could act.

"He takes after Orochimaru quite well." Sasori groaned in annoyance.

The woman let out a light laugh and turned, her piercing emerald green eyes falling on Hidan " You always did have that nasty habit of cussing... Hidan"

Hidan's eyes widened even further, both shock and confusion apparent in his expression. He opened his mouth to speak but his voice caught and a squeak came out.

"Hidan. Silenced by a woman..." Sasori mused.

Hideki looked between her mother and Hidan " You know my mom?"

"Kimiko..." Hidan finally managed as Sasori began sealing his puppets back into the scroll one at a time.

A small smile came to the woman's lips and she nodded " It's been a while Hidan."

Hidan dropped his scythe along his back and flattened his hair. "You... you've been with Orochimaru?"

Her fists clenched " It was in exchange he did nothing that would kill Hideki.." she paused. " That and Hideki's bastard father sold me to him.."

Hideki looked at Sasori " Thanks" she said softly.

"You're welcome..." Sasori mumbled.

"Hideki," Hidan said, pointing at her mother, "she's the one who converted me to Jashinsm."

Before Hideki could even speak, she whirled around her eyes widening " Oh shit." she muttered, and suddenly there was an appearance of a dark, menacing, and powerful chakra. It was the chakra of Madara Uchiha, he was close by and he was pissed.


	21. Confessions

A low curse escaped Hideki's lips " Ah shit we have one big fucking problem, Madara's on his way here." Kimiko glared at Hidan " Great.. now my daughter swears."

Hidan met her stare with an innocent smile and a brief shrug.

"We should go." Sasori suggested.

Hideki nodded and looked at her mother " Mom thing you could take it from here.. I'm a bit low on chakra." as she finished her statement she realized that her mother had already teleported them to a new location, and she could no longer feel Madara's chakra.

Sasori looked around with an impressed "hmm" as Hidan went frantic.

"What the fuck?! What just happened? Where are we!?"

Rolling her eyes Kimiko smacked him on the back of his head " Calm yourself pup, we're safe." Hideki's jaw dropped and she stared at her mother. " Mom! don't hit Hidan!" Kimiko turned and stared at her daughter " You want some too young lady?" A bead of sweat rolled down Hideki's cheek " No ma'am. I'm shutting up now."

Sasori cracked a little grin and Hidan looked between the women in shock.

Hideki looked at Hidan and gave a sheepish grin.

Sasori looked at his surroundings, surprised that they were not teleported to another cavern.

"She fucking owns you." Hidan teased, none the wiser of where they were.

" Hey! Be quiet you!" she retorted her cheeks flaming pink.

Kimiko looked at the two younger Jashinist's " Here's an idea, how about you both shut your mouths."

"Or you could stop being such a bitch?" Hidan countered.

Kimiko gave him a dark smile, one that put Orochimaru's to shame " You forget pup, that I taught you almost everything you know.."

"Yeah, and you're still... being a bitch..."

Sasori began wandering around what seemed to be an attic, finding the stairs he happily went down them to the lower level.

Shrugging the older Jashinist went down the stairs, leaving Hidan and Hideki alone.

"The fuck is with her?"

Hideki gave a slight shrug " Dunno... but one things for sure.. she has one creepy ass smile.."

"No shit. I thought Orochimaru had it down... she made it into a fucking art form."

Hideki rubbed the back of her neck and looked around the attic. " Hey Hidan.."

He shifted the Akatsuki cloak on his shoulders, making sure not to knock the scythe from his back as he looked at her. "Hmm?"

Her cheeks became slightly pink and she bit her lip. " Um well, I just wanted to t..tell you that I um.." she trailed off her cheeks becoming slightly redder.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you okay?"

She squeaked slightly and looked down at the ground " I just wanted to tell you t..that I really, really care about you.."

He blinked at her in confusion. " Me too. Is that what you've been acting weird about? Because you care about me?"

She blushed once again and she looked at him "I mean it in the way that I _like _you _a lot_."

Hidan walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder with a smile, "I like you too."

She rolled her eyes and suddenly had given him a chaste kiss on the lips "_Now_ do you get it?"

His lips parted and his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, like _that_? I didn't say anything 'cause I didn't know if you did or..."

" What do you mean?" she asked her eyes locking on his.

"I thought I was the only one..." He took his hand from her shoulder and scratched the back of his head with a weak smile.

" You mean you have feelings for me too.."

"I... well..." he stuttered, his face slowly reddening, "yeah..." He let a deep sigh pass through his nose. "I just... I don't know how to... you know... show it..."

Suddenly she was hugging him, her face buried against the side of his neck as she smiled " I'm sure you could learn how."

He swallowed hard as his chest seemed to take flight. Without another word, he enclosed his arms around her and rested his forehead on the top of her head

" How long.. have you had these feelings for me?" she asked softly.

His mouth opened to speak, but his voice caught and he sighed. "A while..." he finally managed.

She nodded slightly and rested her hand against his chest over his heart.

His face flushed red as he held her close to him, slowly closing his eyes with a smile.

" I didn't know you felt the same either.."

He chuckled and shifted his feet farther back from her, barely pulling away and creating some space between them within the hug

She looked into his eyes, her cheeks flushed pink and her lips parted slightly as she stared at him, anticipating his next move.

He pursed his lips and stared back, unsure of himself.

She leaned forward the last few inches and pressed her lips softly against his.

He pulled her closer to him, making her realize why he was embarrassed and backing up. He returned the kiss slowly and gently with his eyes closed.

Her eyes fluttered softly and a light gasp escaped her as the kiss sent shivers down her spine. Her arms wrapped around him and she stood up on her tiptoes trying to get a better angle. When the kiss was broken she let out a soft sigh. " Wow..."

He swallowed and parted his lips in silence.

She once again rested her head against his shoulder and rested her hand against his chest once again

He pulled her closer so she could feel him, physically, sexually and emotionally.

Her cheeks flushed pink and she looked up into his eyes. " I trust you Hidan"

He smiled, not sure what to say in return. Instead he pressed his lips into hers and slid a hand under her shirt, before running his hand up and down her back.

She shivered slightly and gave a light gasp as his fingers ran over a particular spot on her back.

His left hand rolled down, under the front of her shirt as he pressed closer to her.

She blushed slightly, and goose bumps erupted on her flesh where his fingers had trailed.

Barely audible footsteps came from the wood "So, with Kabuto free and Orochimaru on the run, the Akatsuki divided, what's out next ….oh." Sasori stopped at the top of the stairs, blinking before turning around.

Hidan gasped and pushed from Hideki in pure embarrassment, spinning around to face him.

Hideki coughed slightly and crossed her arms over her chest, slightly annoyed at the fact that they had been interrupted.

Sasori cleared his throat, his back still facing them. "Sorry..."

She shrugged slightly. " No problem.." she mumbled.

Hidan held on to his right wrist, letting his hands fall between his legs. "What were you asking?" he asked, pink still residing in his cheeks.

"I was wondering what we were going to do now. Akatsuki split, Kabuto went on his own, Konoha is probably hunting the Akatsuki and Orochimaru.."

"My ears are ringing." someone hissed from behind Hideki, interrupting Sasori. Hidan and Sasori spun around to see Orochimaru winking before vanishing with Hideki.

A gasp escaped her as they appeared in one of Orochimaru's many labs. Whirling around she was shocked to see the Sannin smirking at her. " What the... how did you?" Tears stung her eyes as she took a step back. " What the hell do you want with me?!" She demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked before slipping a syringe into her neck, injecting a pink liquid into her, his face contorted in sick amusement.

* * *

This story is COMPLETE stay Tuned for the sequal


End file.
